Where do we go from here?
by southernwandlover84
Summary: Jasper and Bella are on the run. Who's following them and why? Alice wants to kill Bella. Esme and Carlisle want to kill Bella as well. Is Edward dead or not? AU/MA Please don't read if you are under eighteen.
1. Chapter 1

Exert from Eclipse Special Edition pages 552 – 553:

_Though she spared Riley no farewell glance, Victoria seemed to realise that she was on her own. She began to back away from Edward, frenzied disappointment blazing in her eyes. She threw me one short, agonized stare of longing, and then she started to retreat faster._

"_No," Edward crooned, his voice seductive. "Stay just a little longer."_

_She wheeled and flew towards the forest like an arrow from a bow_

_But Edward was faster – a bullet from a gun._

Now on with the story:

**Chapter 1:**

Victoria dodged his attack from the back. She had the power of getting out of tight places with the wolves from what Jacob had told me.

Edward tried again and he got her but she slipped out of his grip before he could get a strong hand on him.

Seth came back and Riley was nowhere to be seen so he must have killed him.

Seth went to help Edward but in losing sight of the fight between them, I could now see that Victoria had the upper hand. I started praying that Edward would get back in control.

Seth went to go help Edward but it was too late by the time he got there and Victoria had killed Edward. Seth chased Victoria out of the clearing that we were in.

A few minutes passed or it could have been hours later that someone came for me.

Alice was next to me talking but I could not hear a word that she was saying.

Jasper came over to where Alice and I were sitting near where Edward's body had fallen. He tried to get me to settle down but it was not working. I was hysterical at this point and nothing anyone said or did could get me to calm down.

A few words started to get through to me but not much things like 'Volturi', 'dogs', 'Charlie' and 'moving'.

I could now hear Jasper but it sounded as if he was in my head saying _"Bella listen to my voice and settle down. Don't give any indication that you can hear me". _

I looked up Jasper and nodded my head as if to say I can hear you loud and clear. He must have understood that I could hear him because he told Alice that he would take me down to where we would meet the Volturi.

"That's fine Jasper she will need you for a while. Hopefully you can calm her down enough that we might be able to find out what happened here." Alice told Jasper.

"Don't worry we'll be down there shortly I don't want to upset her but have they moved the body yet?" Jasper asked.

"It should be moved by the time you get down there. Do not deviate from the path down there. I will see you soon." Alice said as she kissed me on the cheek and waved to Jasper.

I started to get confused because I thought they were mates. Why didn't she kiss him and then leave or go down with us.

"Isabella, I'm going to carry you down from here because the Volturi are coming and if we aren't with the others then they will be killed. Once all that is done with me and you are going to take a trip away from here. Don't worry about Charlie we have an alibi for you so you don't get in trouble plus you are over eighteen." Jasper said as he leaned down in front of me so that he could talk to me.

"We are going to stay with some friends of mine you remember me telling you about Peter and Charlotte don't you?" Jasper said.

"Yeah I remember them Jasper but why would you take me to them?" I asked him.

"Because Isabella as of this very moment you are legally dead." Jasper stated in a very calm voice.

"You won't get away with this I will find a way to tell my dad that I'm still alive." I said.

"Isabella, do you want to die because I can guarantee that you will be dead if you breathe one word about you being alive to your father." Jasper said. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet when we get down there or I will put you to sleep and that would be a very bad thing if I was to do that."

"Fine I'll be good." I said as Jasper picked me up to carry me to the clearing where the fight took place.

After carrying me down to the clearing, I noticed that there were fires all over the clearing. Jasper set me down near Carlisle and spoke to him to quickly for me to hear. Carlisle came down next to me to look at my wound on my arm that I had completely forgotten about.

"Bella when the Volturi get here stay as quiet as possible. They will think that you are grieving for Edward you are not to speak or you will be killed." Carlisle said as he finished looking at my arm.

"Two minutes everyone." Alice said.

Jasper dosed me with calm because I was starting to become hysterical again.

"_Isabella you will calm down or you won't like what happens when we get down to Peter and Charlotte's. Alice cannot see us going there but she will know when they get home and notice that we did not follow. Now be a good girl and keep quiet and don't make another sound." _Jasper's voice floated through my head again. I looked up and noticed that he was staring at me I looked away embarrassed.

"Ten seconds everybody." Alice said.

I noticed that they all looked across the clearing and I looked in the same direction and noticed that Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec all came through the trees right where I was looking.

"Oh what a pity we missed the party did we?" Jane said, as she got closer.

"Yes Jane you did miss quite the show. There were twenty newborns and the Volturi nowhere to be seen." Alice said.

"We not long got word of them so we had no idea that they were going to come here. I can see that one of your numbers is missing where is Edward I was rather looking forward to seeing him again." Jane said looking around.

"I also see that Isabella is still human." Felix said licking his lips.

"_Bella in a second you are going to hear something that you will not like so keep your mouth shut or you will get us all killed." _Jasper's voice said in my head again.

"Yes Edward is missing he may have gotten himself killed trying to save Bella's life from the newborn's creator Victoria in another part of the forest around here." Carlisle said to them.

"The date for Bella's transformation was supposed to be a week ago but as you can see we had to postpone it for a little while. Her new transformation date is set for a month from now when she is healed from her mate dying in front of her." Alice said.

Why are they being cruel about Edward dying it is not as if he had much choice about it? Surely, they have some compassion about him. They do not even look upset about him being dead.

"_Isabella everything will be explained to you at a later time."_ Jasper's voice said in my head again it was starting to get annoying. I could not even feel my emotions so I have no idea what I even felt.

"Very well we will come and check on Isabella in two months or you could just bring her to Volterra." Jane said.

After the Volturi, left they split into groups to pick up any body parts that were not picked up when they had to rush around earlier before I was brought down.

"Jasper, do you want to start taking Bella home to our place? You'll be fine till we get there and then it would be best if you went for a hunt after we all get home." Alice said.

"I'll be fine Alice don't worry about us make sure that every piece is burnt." Jasper said. "We don't want any stray parts to be found by hikers that get lost now do we?"

"Come on Bella we can walk to the car from here. _I will explain everything away from here. _I'll take Bella home I might even catch something before we get home if I'm lucky." Jasper said aloud and in my head at the same time.

"We will be back at the house in an hour." Carlisle said.

Jasper helped me to the car I still could not feel anything but I think I may have been doing it because this is how I felt when Edward had left me before.

When we got far enough away that the others would have a hard time catching us by running Jasper started.

"Isabella what happened in the clearing was supposed to happen just as it had. Everything that happened where you and Edward where was not supposed to happen. Edward was not meant to die at that time. He was supposed to come down with you and leave with the Volturi when they came into the clearing but we got away with keeping you human for the time being because he was killed.

To answer the questions floating around your head the Cullens' did feel Edward's death but I felt that they should feel indifferent so that it did not cause any trouble for us to get away.

You cannot feel anything because you cannot feel I have taken that away from you because it would have ended badly if I let you have some feeling. The reason you are not a zombie, as you would put it is that I can control how much is actually getting through your head.

Now Alice cannot see us going anywhere but to the Cullen house here in Forks but we are not going there as I told you earlier we are going to my friend's house in Montana. They will hide us until it is safe for us to leave them.

You can hear me in your head because we have a connection that was never recognised we are meant to be together but everyone kept us apart. At this point in time it is effective because I can't hear you but you can send me your thoughts and I can send you mine."

I was very confused by this and was about to voice this when Jasper's phone rang.

"This is Whitlock speaking." Jasper said into the phone.

"Major, we have everything ready for your arrival but you might want to lose the phone in the next town that you go by or the pixie will be able to track you by it." Whoever was on the other end of the line said?

"When will they figure out that we have gone missing?" Jasper said into the phone.

"Not long about thirty seconds after hang up you will come across a nomad don't worry they won't eat Bella. He is the alibi for getting away, you Major are about to be kidnapped." The person said.

"Peter you have got to kidding me." Jasper said growling into the phone.

"Hey it's not every day that Major Whitlock needs an escape route and not many vampires are up for the challenge of doing it either." The caller who I now knew as Peter said.

"Alright who lost a bet with you to be able to do this?" Jasper said massaging his head as if he was getting a headache.

"It's Randall." Peter said laughing.

"You have got to be kidding Peter." Jasper said glaring at the phone.

"Nope and he has a new phone for you. Now you had better make the holdup believable or else your balls will be back in the pixie's grip before you can say that your name is Jasper Andrew Whitlock. It will be back to Jasper John Hale faster than you will believe." Peter said.

"Fuck Peter I really hate you do you know that?" Jasper said.

"Yeah Major I know that you hate me and you love Char but you do know that it's no more animals for a while don't you?" Peter said seriously into the phone.

"Peter, how am I supposed to stick to the human diet with a human travelling with me?" Jasper said looking at me.

"You won't have to worry about that for much longer, Major. Now Bella, when you get pulled up by the guy that is going to kidnap you scream as loud as you can and try and draw attention okay?" Peter said into the phone.

"Okay Peter." I said looking at Jasper who just nodded that I should answer.

"See you when you get here, Major. Bella don't worry about Jasper with red eyes because you will be safest with him then with anyone else in the world." Peter said just before he hung up the phone.

"Huh what did he mean by that Jasper?" I asked Jasper.

"Just trust him Bella." Jasper said looking around. "Now where is Randall?"

Ten seconds later there was a guy waving a gun at us trying to stop us.

"Don't forget to scream Isabella." Jasper said pulling over.

I screamed bloody murder because I could feel again as soon as we stopped. Jasper gave me back my emotions just for that second.

"Okay Major please make her stop before she makes my eardrums burst." Randall said.

"In a minute Randall we need a bit more attention to make this believable." Jasper said driving off again.

Just as quick as I got my emotions they were gone again.

"I hate you Jasper." I said pouting out the window.

"I know you do Isabella but you will get use to me. Now give me the phone so that I can move my shit around and get rid of this one." Jasper said holding his hand out to Randall.

After a few minutes of fiddling around on the phone, he threw his old one out the window. I started to look around for mine when Jasper pulled it out of his coat and threw it out the window as well.

"I really hate you now Jasper." I said throwing him daggers with my eyes.

"Isabella, be quiet unless you want to go back and live with them where you will be unable to do anything for yourself for the rest of your life and un-life." Jasper said.

"What do you mean by that Jasper?" I asked.

"I mean the way that you are now has nothing to do with you but subliminal messages that Edward and Alice have been giving you even after we left they were still doing it. Did you ever question why you went all zombie-like after we left it is because they made you do that. Everything you have done since moving to Forks is what they wanted you to do." Jasper said looking right at me. "In fact, they have been doing it your whole life up until just this last week."

"Do you mean to tell me that my ex-boyfriend and your wife have been controlling me my whole life?" I said.

"My ex-wife. She hasn't been married to me for nearly nineteen years." Jasper said looking at the road and talking at the same time. "Not long before you were born she had a vision that if she and Edward could control someone from a young age then you would be perfect for him.

Everything from you not loving getting presents to why your mother took you from Forks was planned from before you were born. Renee and Charlie were only together because of Alice and Edward but they had to disguise themselves so that they could come into your life at the right time.

Why do you think you moved back to Forks in the first place when we were there and you were the right age for Edward?

I will tell you it happened because they planned your whole life out what they had not planned on was James' little coven turning up that was my doing but it was only to scare Edward and Alice in revelling the truth to everybody. It all went wrong on your birthday, which I will always be sorry for even if it was all Edward's fault.

See they had been catching on that I had found out about them controlling you even if you did not know it. Edward had caught in my mind one day that I was going to tell you on your birthday so they actually had the guts to blame everything on me when they planned the whole thing they had many plans if you did not cut yourself that night.

I found everything out and would have exposed them for the manipulators they were if they just stopped messing with you. As you know that didn't go well."

"So what is me and what is them?" I started mumbling. "How the hell am I going to figure out what I want to do know then if my whole life has been planned? How long had they planned ahead?"

"Isabella, they have everything planned down to exactly what time you will be bitten and by whom." Jasper said.

"You have got to be kidding." I said.

"Wish that I was Isabella. It was going to Emmett that bit you to end your life when you cut your arm if we were to go back to the house right now." Jasper said looking me in the eye.

I just sat there dumbfounded.

"I know Isabella; I didn't believe it either, until just before we left and Emmett really needs to feed but Alice is going to make him wait till they got home to feed." Jasper said just before his new phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Major Whitlock speaking." Jasper said in a steely kind of voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Major so glad to have you back with us you've been gone a while. The vegetarian diet not working out for you then, Major?" Mystery caller said but the voice sounded really familiar to me.

"Oh Maria you really don't waste time when you hear something do you?" Jasper said.

"Is my poor niece with you by any chance?" Maria said.

"Niece, Maria what are you talking about?" Jasper said.

"Isabella Higginbotham is my niece. Now Major, do I get to speak with her or are you going to give me any trouble?" Maria said.

Jasper handed me the phone but giving me a look saying that he wanted an explanation.

"Hello?" I said but it came out sounding like a question.

"Hello Isabella my name is Maria and I am your great, great, great, great Aunt. But you can just call me Aunt Maria or Maria which ever you prefer. Now has Jasper told you his story?" Maria said.

"Yes Maria he has told me a bit of his story are you telling me that you are my great however many times over Aunt and Jasper's sire?" I said looking at the phone in wonder.

"Yes Isabella. I will tell you all about the family when I see you but you will have to be a vampire to see me my dear niece. You can't come anywhere near me still human or my guards will kill you even with the Major as your bodyguard. He would take out some of them for trying to harm you anyway. That's a story for another time. Now you be good and when I see you we will get to know each other." Maria said.

"Of course Maria I can't wait to get to know my family." I said getting excited to know some of my family history.

"Put Jasper back on the phone and I hope to see you soon." Maria said.

Jasper and Maria then finished their conversation in vampire speed.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep Isabella, we will be driving a while and it can get very tiring with two guys on a road trip." Randall said for the first time in a while.

"After we switch cars Isabella can sleep. First we have to get you some food. The next town isn't far from here and that is where we will get our new car and food for all of us." Jasper said.

"I am a little hungry and I need to use a bathroom but we need new clothes before we get out of this car." I said looking at my clothes and Jasper's.

"That's true Isabella. There should be a bag with some clothes if you want to change seats with Randall for a couple of minutes." Jasper said as I climbed in the back. "I'll just put the curtain that I installed a while ago."

I found clothes that I liked in the bag in the back seat and changed into them.

"Isabella I'm going to hand you some wipes so you can clean yourself up a bit so that people aren't shocked when we step out of the car." Jasper said.

It was then I noticed that a hand was peeking through the curtain on the passenger side.

"Thanks Jasper." I said

Once Jasper and I were clean and dressed in new clothes we were almost in town.

We got into town and Jasper told me to go to the store and buy a new phone and some food for the road because it was a long trip ahead of us. He and Randall were going to get something to eat and Jasper told me that he wasn't going to be eating any animals from now on and that it was nothing against the Cullens but he really didn't like the taste of them and he wanted to go back on his natural diet anyway.

So I went into the shopping centre and brought myself a phone at the phone store, went to the supermarket and brought some food, and then went to the bookstore to get some books that I wanted to read because they said it was going to be a long ride and well I wouldn't be asleep for the whole ride so I might get something to pass the time when the guys are quiet.

Once I made it back to the front of the shopping centre I just sat down on the chairs and pulled the smokes out that Jasper handed me before I went in, I lit it up and smoked it. I took one of the books out and started to read it while smoking the smoke. I was just starting to get into when Jasper and Randall came back they both had red eyes.

"Come on Isabella we'll get started on our long drive now. At least you won't get bored." Randall said.

"I see you put my little present to some use, how did you like them?" Jasper asked.

"I can't believe that they wouldn't even let me do that. I don't think I'll do it all the time just when I feel like it." I said lighting another smoke up.

"Just don't tell Maria that I was the one that got you onto them or she will have my balls for it and I value them too much." Jasper said.

Jasper's phone rang right after he said that. He looked a little reluctant to answer it when he saw who was calling.

"You answer it Isabella." Jasper said handing me the phone.

"This is Major Whitlock's phone, Isabella speaking." I said into the phone.

"Oh my dear niece I didn't expect you to answer the phone." Maria said.

"Well my dear Aunt Jasper was just talking about you and he didn't want to say something that might get him into trouble with you so he handed me the phone to answer." I said looking at Jasper who was shaking his head as if to say no don't answer like that.

"Oh Isabella tell him that his punishment is waiting for him when he gets here." Maria said laughing. "Now I had a reason for calling it seems someone's looking for Jasper and they have started with all his old friends and that includes yours truly. From what Alice told me is that Jasper ran off with you after they got into a disagreement on what they were going to do with you now

I told her that there was no way on this earth that Jasper would bring you to me still being human but she said that this is the first place he will come because he has reverted back to his original diet. Now I know he has gone back to his original diet but he isn't coming back here because Mexico and Texas aren't safe for someone like you what with you being the last of my bloodline and all.

You and your mother Renee are the only survivors of my bloodline left although your mother won't be on this earth much longer. No I am not having her killed Major. Isabella you mother is dying but didn't want you to worry and hearing the news that you have been killed will lead to her death. Your father will be fine because I have a source that tells me he doesn't just go down to La Push is it? Yes that's it, for fishing he goes down there to see a certain lady friend of his."

"My mum is going to die is there any way that we can stop her dying please she shouldn't have to die." I said hyperventilating.

"No Isabella there isn't anything that anyone can do because it's too late even if a vampire where to inject enough venom into right this second." Maria said sounding sad.

"Maria if you hear any more rumours about me or Isabella squish them before people start believing them please." Jasper said.

"Don't worry Major I put a rumour out a few days ago that the Major was coming back in a big way and he would want a while before he comes back to reclaim what was once his." Maria said.

"Good thinking but how did you know Maria?" Jasper asked.

"Your brother can be a pain in the ass when he wants to be." Maria said grumbling. "He came up to my camp about a week ago and said to start that rumour and if it comes from me it would be more believable than anything else there was out about you. You wouldn't believe half the stuff there is going around about you. The only one that was even true was that you were drinking from animals but then again they will believe what you spread yourself.

Would you believe there was a rumour about you going to high school and college multiply times that I had to tell people that I had sent you for research proposes to find out what was what these days. I just got laughed out of there when I told them that one. Another rumour was that you had falling in love with one of the animal drinkers but that one got squished about twenty years ago."

"Maria you are going to laugh when you hear this he actually did go to school with me." I said chuckling to myself.

"Jasper Whitlock actually went to school. Did you ever learn about yourself?" Maria asked laughing.

"Yes I did learn about myself a few times but not much. I didn't actually go by Whitlock when I went to school so no one will ever believe that unless they saw me with their own eyes. I was with Alice till twenty years ago as well so both of them are true just know that are null now because it will never happen again. Unless something ever happens that makes me go back." Jasper said to Maria.

"I can't believe that you actually went to school does anyone have any proof that you actually went to school because if they do I so want to see it." Maria said still laughing.

"Laugh it up Maria and I'll make lunch out of your niece." Jasper said winking at me so that I knew that he was joking but my heart rate still went up anyway.

"Jasper Whitlock don't you dare threaten to eat her again or I will come and find you and destroy you myself." Maria growled into the phone.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said.

"Don't you try and sweet talk me either you are going to cop it when I see you next." Maria said. "Now my niece better not have a mark on her when I see her on camera later tonight."

"Umm Maria has Jasper ever told you that I've been bitten by a vampire before?" I said looking at Jasper.

"Jasper Andrew Whitlock that vampire had better be dead because if they are not it will mean a month without your legs." Maria roared into the phone.

"Yes the vampire that bit her is dead as is the one that sucked the venom back out of her. Unfortunately I was not the one that killed him. But I did kill the one that killed him." Jasper said into the phone but was looking at me when he said that.

"Jasper you killed Victoria for me?" I asked him.

"Yes I did sweetheart." Jasper said.

"Jasper did Isabella say Victoria? As in Victoria, James and Laurent terrorise of the South?" Maria asked.

"Why yes I did Maria why you knew them?" Jasper asked.

"I have been trying to get rid of them for years since James started playing his games. Please tell me he wasn't the one to bit her?" Maria said pleading the last bit.

"Okay I won't say anything then." Jasper said. "Let me tell you this he felt a lot of pain right before he died because I was the one to kill him along with two others. I know I could have done it myself but I was on animals at the time.

So me, my ex-wife, shut up Maria, and my other brother from another mother killed him. He was in so much pain right as he died I surprised you didn't hear him scream from where you are he was killed in a ballet studio in Phoenix. "

"I thought I smelt you around there after I heard rumours that a vampire was killed there." Maria said. "I'm also guessing that the sweet scent that was in the air around there as well was my niece?"

"Yes that was Isabella's scent in the air around there. There was only two scents missing and that was Rosalie Hale's and Esme Cullen but they had the task of watching over Isabella's father." Jasper said. "If she never got away we never would have had this problem. She was a little self-sacrificing back then. I never found out until the rest of the family showed up"

"How did a seventeen year old girl get away from the most feared vampire in the world ever and the most observant vampire as well?" Maria asked.

"Two sided bathroom at the airport." Jasper grumbled into the phone.

"I can't wait to spread this around but how can I spin it so that it works in a good way instead of a bad way?" Maria said.

"Well you can say that you had your most important man do the riskiest mission that you could ever come up with. Keeping your distant relative alive until it was time to collect her and bring her home." I started saying. "You can tell them that your niece is so accident prone that she falls over air and you only trusted one person to ever look out for her, Jasper."

"I think that's the best that you come up with Isabella." Jasper said.

"Well it was my idea to go to Phoenix but not my idea to almost get killed." I said. "Most of my ideas are fool proof."

"Did the Major just get up staged by a girl/my niece?" Maria and Randall said together.

"Shut up all of you I'm trying to think if that would work." Jasper said.

As he said that I got a text on my phone.

***B***

**Tell him it will work.**

***P***

"Umm how in the hell did Peter get my number when I just got it not that long ago?" I said after I told Jasper what it said.

"Nobody knows how he gets his information from Isabella we have just learned to trust it over the years." Maria said.

"But if Peter has the number then won't Alice?" I asked.

"No Alice won't have that number because you didn't set it up in your old name in fact you didn't even register the sim card did you?" Randall said.

"Hey no, I didn't not yet anyway. This is the phone I got but not the sim card because that's right here." I said holding up the sim card.

"Peter had them fix it at the store and it already got everything you want on it and you can call whoever you want except your father any number for him is blocked." Randall said leaning over to tell me. "At least that's what he told me before I found you guys."

"Can I strangle Peter when I'm a newborn?" I asked looking at Jasper, Randall and that phone.

"YES" came three answers.

"Isabella you can strangle or even kill any vampire you want when you are a newborn." Maria said.

***B***

**Not looking forward to the ass **

**Kicking that I have coming**

***P***

"I know this is a stupid question but how does he know what we are talking about?" I asked.

"Don't know he's always been like that." Maria said.

"I'll leave you guys to get on with your journey and I can't wait to see you Isabella." Maria said.

"I can't wait either Maria the way that Jasper talked you up it's a wonder that your ears didn't burn off." I said.

"Oh he always was such a flirt it's a wonder he's gotten away with it after all these years." Maria said.

"It's called Southern Charm ladies and it will come out more and more Isabella so just watch out." Jasper said as I lit another smoke.

"Talk later Maria." Randall said as Jasper hung up the phone.

About five hours later we crossed into a different state but I wouldn't be able to tell you which one. I was starting to get bored.

"Hey Jasper I have a question for you." I said.

"You want to know how we are evading Alice don't you." Jasper said.

"Yeah how are we doing that? Won't she be able to see us or track us somehow? I know there is a tracker in Volterra, Demetri if I remember correctly, she could use him to find us wont she? The Volturi would be interested to know that I'm not going to be a vampire within their time limit. The Cullens' would have informed them that I have been kidnapped or that you've taken me." I said all in a rush.

"Don't worry about Demetri coming after us he and I are friends, have been for a long time. To answer your question about the Volturi finding out you are still human well when Maria started the rumour that I was going back to the south the Volturi would have heard it as well. I'm the most feared vampire in the last nearly one hundred and fifty years.

They will put two and two together and work out that I have you but not your purpose is with me. You will be safe from just about everything that you can think of. No vampire would be stupid enough to get through me to get to you. There is only one vampire that has ever taken me down and lived to tell the tale and well I was punished good for that. Your Aunt is a cold hard bitch when she wants to be. She knows it as well.

Any other vampire that came close to killing me or seriously hurting me is now dead or is missing a few limbs because of what they did. The ones left to live are doing so because they are reminders to anyone else who thinks they can take me. Not many vampires out there missing a few limbs now days so I might have to scare a few newbies to hell if they want to pick fights with me.

My name is infamous around the south newborns are taught to avoid me at all costs well they were when I was last down here about fifty years ago. I can't wait to see looks on faces when I come strolling back into town it's going to be a bloodbath."

"Wow Jasper don't hold back what you really want to say." I said laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Isabella, do you really want to feel in the next few days then I wouldn't make fun of me. I made a promise to Maria that you will not be harm and I'm not going to be the one to break that promise because you couldn't keep your smart mouth shut." Jasper snarled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I just shrunk back in my seat trying to look anywhere but Jasper so I picked up my book and sat there reading until he settled down and apologised.

"Isabella I'm sorry I yelled and snarled at you but the Major and I are merging and he wants your complete attention and he doesn't take back chat very well. He can be a pain in the ass. He isn't use to humans being so close and not feeding off them or torturing them. I will try and come up with a signal that he could probably give to you so that you know the difference between the two of us. Just let me think of something that you would understand." Jasper apologised.

"Well what was the name of the Ballet studio where you killed that vampire?" Randall said.

"Yeah you could say Mimi's and no one would be the wiser as to what you were really saying unless they actually know us and the chances of that happening are about what one in a five chance that someone would really know what you were actually telling me." I said rambling in the end.

"Isabella how is that you always know to come up with these kinds of things?" Jasper said looking at me with pride in his eyes.

"I would have no idea. It's really only been happening since Victoria came near me that it's happened." I said.

"You might just be a sponge then. But you are only displaying certain powers at the moment. I want you to try thinking off an intense emotion and sending it to Randall." Jasper said looking over at me again.

I thought of the one thing that would cripple Randall and sent him the emotions that I was feeling when he got into the car.

"Holy shit what the fuck was that?" Randall said.

"That Randall was what Isabella was feeling earlier when she was screaming when you got in the car." Jasper said.

"That was the most intense pain that I have ever felt. That's almost the same feeling you get when you start burning changing into a vampire." Randall said rubbing his chest.

"That was only a little taste, try going through that for three and a half months. That's how long she lasted living like that. At least that's what I heard." Jasper said to Randall.

"I think I would have died if I ever felt that much pain for that long. Isabella it is an honour knowing you when you are still human but I can't wait to see what you get up to as a vampire." Randall said looking at me.

"Jasper are we ever going to see the family ever again?" I asked. Thinking about Emmett.

"Isabella if you want to see Emmett all you have to do is ask and I will get him to where we are going before we get there." Jasper said.

"Please I really want to see him and what Randall just said reminded me of him." I said in a small voice.

Jasper pulled his phone out and I saw that he was calling Emmett and I couldn't help but smile when I saw that.

"This is Emmett McCarty - Cullen speaking." Emmett said into the phone.

"Emmett, its Jasper." Jasper said.

"Jasper, bro, Alice is crazy with worry she can't see you and you and Bella have gone missing from her visions. We got a report that you got car jacked a couple of hours ago but nothing after that are you both alright?" Emmett said almost too fast for my ears.

"We are alright Emmett; Isabella is fine she is actually the one that suggested we call you to see if you want to come visit us where we are going." Jasper said looking at me. I still couldn't get how he stayed right in the middle of the lane while looking at me and driving at the same time.

"Hell yeah me and Rosie can't wait to get out of here its gone crazy since you guys disappeared from her visions. As soon as we got home she wondered where you were because she said that you guys were home. Then she told us all to hunt I was so thirsty that it took four bears to fill me." Emmett said talking a bit slower this time.

"I know you were thirsty Em that's one of the reasons that I took off with Isabella in the first place. Second it seems we share a person in common and you will never guess who it is." Jasper said.

"Peter." Emmett guessed.

"Nope but you are in right frame of mind there brother. Maria is however many times over Isabella's great Aunt." Jasper said into the phone.

"You have got to be pulling my leg." Emmett laughed out.

"Nope and I got threated with my balls if I tried to eat her and when Maria wants you to eat your balls you damn well better eat your balls because what she does to them isn't pretty." Jasper said looking straight ahead when he said that. I think I may have gulped at that stage.

"Isabella she won't hurt you she said so herself and if James and Edward were still alive you should know that they will have been tortured to the point where they would have been begging for death." Jasper said. "I don't know how many times I have stopped Alice almost getting herself killed because of something she did to anger Maria.

She couldn't even bit me because when she would go to bit me she would get sucked into a very painful vision that she would come out of and check herself over to make sure that she was alright.

Once she came out of a vision and she hid in a closet after she yelled for me to check to make sure that Maria wasn't around any corners even if she was nowhere near us at the time.

I asked her about that one time and she said Maria found out what she was doing to me and that she would never do wrong by me again. Not long after that we divorced.

Now that I think about it Maria saved me from a lot of stuff."

"Yeah Jasper you got away with a hell of a lot of things." Emmett chimed in.

"I sure did Em, I sure did. But when you meet Maria you will know why that is." Jasper said with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean I meet Maria?" Emmett said.

"You don't want to meet my Aunty Maria do you?" I pretended to be sad. "Do you know that my Aunt Maria hurts anyone that hurts me? She'll come after you when she hears that you don't want me anymore."

"Bella I will see you in a few hours and then we will go see Maria together how about that." Emmett said trying to make me feel better.

"I can't see her while I'm still human Em. I'm going to have a nice long chat via video tonight so I hope you are there before that happens because if you're not it won't be very nice for you." I said.

"Don't worry little sister I'll be there." Emmett said.

"Jasper the number you called from can I get a hold of you on it?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Yeah bro just type in the code if you can remember it." Jasper sighed.

"I'll call and let you know what's going on. Talk later Bells." Emmett said hanging up the phone.

I went back to reading my book after Emmett got off the phone. Almost three hours later Jasper said that I should get some sleep for the night so I went to sleep.

What felt like minutes later Jasper was waking me up saying that we were home for the time being and that a few surprises had made themselves at home in my new house.

Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte were all waiting outside the house as I got out of the car.

"Nice look for you Major. Let's just hope that everything goes according to plan. Video stuff is set for half an hour so that we can get Bella here settled then she can talk to Maria." Peter said to Jasper. He then turned to me and said, "Bella it is an honour to have you here. Once we get you all settled then you can talk to your Aunt and do whatever you want to do."

"Thank you Peter for everything that you are doing." I told him giving him a hug.

"Anyone who has Maria for an aunt gets treated like royalty around here so you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Charlotte said coming over to give me a hug as well.

"But what if I really want to do something? Can I do it because we really don't want my aunt to know that I'm lazy?" I said.

"No we can't have that, so we can all let you do something for yourself, so that we don't get the wrath of Maria put onto us." Peter said.

"Bella I'm really sorry about what happened back in Forks I just hope that we can get to know one another now that we don't have the annoying two with us." Rosalie said. "Oh and call me Rose from now on."

"Thank you Rose." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Emmy don't I get a hug?" I said as I started to pout.

"Bella no pouting it's not fair to the rest of us." Emmett said as he gave me a bear hug that I could at least breathe out of.

"Come on let's get inside get you feed then you can see Maria." Peter said leading me up to the house.

When everybody got inside I noticed that it had everything that I would ever want. I was like a kid in a candy shop. I didn't know what I wanted to do first.

"Isabella go up to your room and have a quick shower and then when you get back down here you can eat." Jasper said as he pointed up stairs.

"Sir yes sir." I saluted him.

"Isabella do you remember what happened last time you mouth got smart?" Jasper said.

"Eek." I squeaked out. I ran up the stairs thankfully I didn't trip up them.

I noticed that I wasn't as clumsy as I was making out but in Forks. They must have been making me clumsy so that I would always lean on Edward when I was in trouble with my balance.

I really started to think about everything that had gone on in my life and I wondered just what I would have done if it wasn't for them destroying my life the way they did. I really can't fault Jasper because he didn't know that James was going to try and kill me.

Come to think about it anything that I said that I didn't really like I ended up liking the next day because of them. I'm going to have to overhaul myself and figure out what I want to do with my life. I wonder how long they are going to keep me human. Will I get to do whatever I really liked to do or are they going to be like them and not let anything happen to me?

No don't start questioning them because if you do then they won't let you do whatever you want. I'll just go with whatever feels right.

I wonder what they are going to do now that they all have to look after me. They won't abandon you ever again because of who your aunt is. But what if she's just saying that so that she can have you for yourself? I have got to get out of here. But with Jasper being able to hear what I send him who knows what he's heard from me since I came up those stairs.

"_Isabella you will get out of that shower now and get dressed and come down and apologise to everyone here for thinking that they will leave you and then you will tell Maria what you thought about her and we'll see what she has to say to you." _Jasper's voice shouted in my head.

Sighing to myself I got out of the shower, got dressed but didn't feel like moving after that because I knew that I was going to get in trouble.

"Isabella don't you want to go to Mimi's later?" Jasper's voice said right next my ear.

_Oh shit I'm in trouble Major trouble._

"Get your ass down those stairs in the next five minutes and you won't find yourself in any trouble at all." The Major said in my ear.

I got off the bed as soon as the words were out of his mouth and down stairs faster than I thought possible. Everyone was just lounging around so I sat on the couch near Emmett because I thought at least he would protect me from the Major.

"_Nothing or no one will protect you from me Isabella." _His voice sounded like it was caressing me from the inside out.

"Not fair Major I wanted to get her down here." Emmett said pouting.

"Emmett I think that you might want to hear what Isabella was thinking about while she was in her shower just then and see if you still want to stay here." The Major said while looking at me. I let out a whimper when he said that Emmett might leave me.

"Bella I'm not going anywhere okay your stuck with me for the rest of your lives." Emmett said while hugging me to his side.

"Isabella you have something you want to say to each of us?" The Major said.

I stood up in front of everyone and saw that Peter had set the computer down and a woman was looking back at me.

"Isabella, Maria, Maria, Isabella." Peter said.

I waved at her so that she would at least get a nice thought of me before I said the things that I really didn't want anyone to know.

"Hello everybody, I'm standing here before each and every one of you because I have to apologise because I thought some really horrid things about each and every one of you.

Emmett - I thought that you might get bored of me and leave me here.

Rosalie- I thought the same of you, but that was to be expected from previous thinking of you.

Randall - I thought that you might get bored of me once you see how boring I really am

Peter - I really would like to say that I had thought that you might eat me and I really don't trust you

Charlotte - I thought the same about you as well

Maria – I thought that you were only playing everyone so that you could have me all to yourself

Jasper – I'm not going to apologise out loud because we both know how regretful I am towards everyone including yourself.

I'm really sorry about everything else I thought about each and every one of you. Jasper said that Alice and Edward have been controlling me since I was born so it might a while before I can trust every single one of you just know that I really want each and every one of you in my life and whatever may come we will be prepared for together as a family." I said just standing looking everywhere else but anyone in the room or the computer.

"Isabella you will not get in trouble any more than I would for thinking something like that. You just go with whatever you feel is correct enough for you and we'll take it from there." Peter said as he came and squatted down in front of me.

"Don't you worry about Jasper or the Major hearing every little thing that goes in your head because you will be able to hear him shortly and there is some embarrassing stuff that you will be able to use on him in the future." Peter added.

"Peter can you turn me to Jasper please." Maria said. "Don't worry my dear niece you aren't in trouble with me."

Maria went off at Jasper at vampire speed because every single male in the room squirmed in their spot when she was talking.

"Bella I will talk to you another time because if I was to talk to you know I might have to come hurt the Major and none of us want that do we?" Maria said.

"That's fine Maria hopefully we can get him under control by the time we see you." I said looking anywhere but Jasper but I could feel his eyes on me.

"_Isabella you are in trouble when everyone else is out."_ Jasper's voice said to me again.

Maria said her goodbyes to everyone and said that she would talk to us the next day.

"Isabella it's actually Saturday you have your days mixed up because of all the travelling that we did." Jasper said as he handed me my smokes.

"Thanks Jasper." I took my smokes and went out the front to smoke.

"Why are you out here smoking? Bella, you can smoke inside?" Emmett said coming out and sitting near me.

"I know that but I thought that with you guys having super smell then the smell will linger on everything and we don't want that do we?" I said still smoking.

"That's true but if you feel like smoking in the house feel free to do whatever you want we are here for you not for ourselves. We are here to cater to your every whim no matter how small. If you want someone to go to the other side of the world and get you something than we will do it. Not because we are all afraid of your aunt but because we all care about you if the Major can be a pain in the ass. If you have a carving at all just tell us and we will try our best to get it for you as fast as possible." Emmett said as he stole one of my smokes and smoked with me.

"So if I was to say that I wanted a puppy that no one was to eat then you would get me a puppy?" I said trying to look serious.

"Bella you can't have a puppy, you would end up killing it as a newborn when you go all vamp." Peter said coming out with us.

"Are you telling me that I can't have a puppy Peter?" I pouted.

"What did Emmett say about pouting earlier? If you were to get a puppy then it wouldn't last long before you ate it as a newborn blood is blood but I know because I may have seen you going crazy. Don't even bother playing my aunty will want me happy card because she would agree with me on this." Peter said.

"Fine I get it no animals you big meanie." I cried.

"Peter you made her cry. Jasper, Peter made Bella cry." Emmett said the second part a bit louder so that Jasper could hear.

Jasper came out a few seconds later and whacked Peter over the head and told him to disappear for a while.

"Isabella settle down I won't let Peter tell you anymore thing that will make you upset. I have some news that you have been expecting since Maria told us about it. You mother Renee passed away about twenty minutes ago. She was informed of your death and she had a fatal heart attack." Jasper said holding my hand as I cried for my mother. "Now Maria is going to do you a favour she's going to do a very nice thing for you.

She's going to your mother's funeral and we are going to get a live feed of it. She has also informed me that Alice will be there so if you want me to tape it for you and edit her out that would be fine by me."

"I wouldn't mind seeing her it's just going to be hard for me to watch it anyway." I said drying my eyes on his shirt.

"Don't worry Isabella we will all be here for you." Jasper said as he helped me inside. "I'm going to slowly give you your emotions back but you won't be able to feel it at first but you will eventually. By the time that you are well enough to be turned someone in this very house will turn you."

"Does anybody know when that will be?" I asked.

"Peter does, so does Maria but neither of them is telling us anything. We are as in the dark about your change as you are. All they will tell us is that it is someone in this house at this very moment." Emmett said as he walked back into the house.

"I wish I knew when it would happen." I mumbled out loud.

"Don't worry Bella you will get better at everything and when you are all better you will get turned." Peter said.

"Go up and get some sleep Bella you'll feel a lot better in the morning then you do now." Rose said leading me up the stairs.

"Night everyone." I yelled out over my shoulder.

"Night Bella." Everybody yelled back to me.

"_Goodnight Isabella. I will be up shortly to help you sleep abit more since it's been a horrific couple of days."_ Jasper said. _"You won't remember but you had some pretty bad nightmares in the car on the way here."_

"_Thank you Jasper"_ I whispered back in my head to him.

"Have a good sleep Bella we can get to know each other in the morning." Rosalie said as she tucked me in for the night. "Jasper will be up shortly." She whispered the last bit in my ear.

Next thing that I know is that I'm dreaming a nice dream about Edward still being alive but I know he's not I saw him die.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's some of what Edward said to me in my dream:

"_Bella I want you to be happy with anyone if I can't be with you. You were right about vampires having souls Bella you would not believe the stuff I have gotten up to in the short amount of time I been here. I have some very important things that I need to tell you. You will remember this all when you wake up. _

_Trust everybody that is with you in that house nobody else except your Aunt Maria. It will take you a while before you let the Cullen's back into your life but that is to be expected I'm sorry to say that I was a part of controlling you for so long I just wanted you for myself. Carlisle and Esme are going to play you for a while when they do eventually catch up with you. It's time that I let you do what you want for a change._

_Alice is going to try and come after you soon she seems to think that Jasper, Peter and Charlotte are keeping you under some sort of spell to make you believe them and everything they are telling you. Just follow what you think about everyone and you will be fine. _

_Alice wants you by her side for her own selfish reasons. I just wanted a mate that's why I did the things I did to you. I have seen your future and everything turns out for the best. You will be a stunning vampire I'm just a little peeved that I don't get to witness it in person._

_Ask Jasper to put my ashes into a locket for you so that I can always be with you. He will do anything for you. _

_Bella I know you want to know how Jasper and you can talk to one another inside you head. That is my power I gave it to you as a present it will work whenever you want it to and has many twists to it. You will be able to control it so if something is said and it doesn't need to be heard by you, you won't be able to hear it. That means you won't be hearing about Emmett's sex life. Believe me that is something that no one should ever have to hear about let alone witness._

_Jasper is going to help you so much over the coming weeks and maybe even months. I know how had it's going to be for you as well. Your change will be made out of love. I can tell what you're thinking no you won't 'die' a virgin. The way it goes will be something else entirely. There is no easy way to say this Bella but you are going to be raped soon I just wish that it could be avoided. Rosalie will help you through it. Once she tells you her story you will understand her better. Make sure to tell her that he's where he belongs. She'll understand what you mean by that you will as well._

_If you ever need any help or just needs to talk to me just say my name and I'll be right with you. I will continue to watch over you until __**you**__ see fit to not need me anymore. You will be able to see me at all times but when you can't see me I will always be close. The only time I won't be with you is when I have to be somewhere else but I will always tell you before I disappear. _

_Wake up now, love."_

I sat upright in my bed and looked around the room. I was in my new room in the new house that we were living in.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom took care of my needs and went to see what everyone was doing downstairs.

"Bella you should still be in bed." Charlotte said coming over to me.

"I know I should but my dream woke me up." I said looking for everybody else.

"They had to go to the store to get food for you and clothes as well. Emmett and Rosalie had to go feed as well. They want to try the human diet and Randall went to try a wild animal. They should all be back shortly." Charlotte said leading me to the couch. "Why don't you curl up on the couch for a little bit and when they get back you can tell everyone about your dream?"

"How did you know about my dream?" I asked terrified of her answer.

"Let's just say after everybody got out of range that was when the dream started and I was the only other person here and you unknowingly projected it to me." Charlotte said hugging me to her.

"Just so where clear you know that Edward is dead right how can he just do things like that?" I asked.

"Who knows you might want to ask him when you see him next. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about that little bit of information. A lot of what was said in that dream of yours will be a secret between the three of us. And by that I mean you, me and Edward. You just tell them enough that they want to hear if at any stage during it you want me to take over you just say the word and I will." Charlotte said. "I just wish there was some way that we could stop that thing from happening to you. Everyone is almost here. You ready?"

"Can you tell them the important bits please I don't think I can say any of it." I asked trying to cuddle into and make it all not true.

Everybody soon walked in that included Edward as well.

"Charlotte he's here with us." I tugged on her arm to get her to look at him.

"I see him as well. Don't know why though. I have absolutely no connection to him what so ever." Charlotte whispered in my ear.

"_Charlotte you can see me because you will be the one I come to when that bad thing happens." Edward said._

Charlotte and I just looked at each other shocked. Jasper come over and asked us what was wrong but Edward shook his head as if saying, 'don't tell him that you can see me'.

"Nothing's wrong Jasper. Bella just had a dream and we figured something out that was said in the dream that actually made it all the more real." Charlotte told him.

"Everybody please come into the living room so that we can tell you about Bella's dream." Charlotte said in a voice slightly higher than normal but below yelling.

"I will be telling you about her dream because for one I was sucked into it in a manner of speaking and two it has lots to do with some things that are going to happen very soon." Charlotte started. "Edward Masen came into Bella's dream to apologise to her for his behaviour towards his action towards her over the years.

I call him Masen because he no longer wants to associate with the Cullens' you didn't see that bit Bella but it actually happened. Now something is going to happen to Bella that not one of us has any control over it cannot be avoided. Edward actually said that so we have to believe him when he says that."

"Please tell me he didn't actually tell you what I'm thinking he told you?" Peter said suddenly.

"Yes Peter it is exactly what you are thinking." Charlotte told him after Edward nodded to her sadly, just before she continued telling them about my dream. "He also said that Alice is going to come for Bella because she wants to start her own army of gifted vampires up. She wants to use Bella to take over from the Volturi. At least that's what I concluded from the dream anyway.

Alice has been waiting patiently for something like this to happen for years and she can't wait any longer. Hopefully when Alice comes to try and take Bella she follows his advice and not what she thinks is best.

_She then turned to me. _Bella I know you don't trust us but we have the very best intentions for you and we will never use you against your will which is what she wants to do with you.

Yes Edward I will tell everybody what you want to happen. Everybody Edward has giving me his power until such time as Bella is ready for it. That means no more secret conversations Jasper. Edward is amongst us until I get a full handle on the power and then he is going to leave. He will stay out of the way until then but if something were to happen to me than Bella doesn't get the power and all of Edward's hard work goes down the drain.

'_It's a lie Bella and you know it this is just so everybody thinks that I'm just crazy for a little while. But seriously he wasn't kidding about it blocking shit you don't need to hear.'_

Now everybody needs to figure out how we are going to be keeping me and Bella safe for the next couple of months or whenever it's time to turn Bella.

Now Bella can't go back to sleep because Edward will just take up her time again and she needs real sleep so we may as well start planning what we are going to do about everything else. Yes Peter that includes that as well. There is no way around it."

"What would happen if I was to put her to sleep?" Jasper asked.

"Edward says that the only time he will come to Bella is if we are the only two around and no one else is here." Charlotte said looking towards Edward.

"Hey Charlotte, why do you keep looking at that wall, is there something we should be aware of?" Randall asked.

"That's where Edward is standing. If he was alive and I wasn't with Peter then we would definitely be together." She said winking at Edward.

"Is he blushing Charlotte?" I said looking at him as well.

"Why yes he is Bella. Oh Shh Edward it's a compliment. Bella honey remember to be careful you don't project." As soon as she said that I remembered that I could project and stopped myself from doing it.

"What do you mean project?" Emmett said.

"Bella can project what she wants to anybody that is how I saw her dream. But in the end I just got sucked into it but she never saw me because she was paying Edward too much attention even when he was talking straight to me she still didn't see me." Charlotte said.

"Do you mean to tell me that I should pay more attention to my dreams Charlotte so that I don't miss anything?" I asked her.

"Yes Bella in your life as well in case we miss something that we may need to know down the track." Charlotte said.

"Wow I have a lot of responsibility coming onto my shoulders. I don't know if I will be able to handle it." I said.

"_Bella when you go to sleep when Jasper puts you under in a few minutes we will work on your shield so that Charlotte has some insight into your head and she will catch things that you miss." _Edward said.

"Jasper why don't you put her to sleep and we get some planning done and Bella can get some much needed sleep." Charlotte said after Edward told me about shield training. _"Don't worry Bella I will be with you every step of the way in your training. Who else is going to test to see if it works?"_

"I hate you both for doing this to me. Edward you are a pain in the ass now that you're dead. Charlotte you just have to take his side in this don't you?" I said standing up and I started to pace between where Edward was standing and Charlotte sitting on the couch.

"_Isabella Swan you will behave yourself or something bad will happen that no one has any control over and we don't want that to happen now do we?" _Edward said.

I looked over to where Edward stood and whispered 'fine'. "Just for the record I hate you Edward Masen." I yelled at him.

"_Tough luck."_ Edward sneered as I started feeling sleepy.

"That's it Bella don't fight it. Go to sleep and when you awake we will know what to do about everything." Jasper said as he comes over giving me a heavier dose of the sleepy vibe.

Not long after I was back with Edward.

"_Now Bella we are going to try and figure out what kind of powers you have and how to use them. Now you have mine, Alice's, Jasper's and Peter's. They are all the people that we know that you have come into contact with. As well you also have a bit of James and Victoria's gifts. What you don't know if you have a lot of vampire gifts in you and they all need to be unlocked in a way. You have the gift of illusions; you also have the gift of zapping as Kate would put it. Let me think who else has come in close contact with you over the years. Well the Volturi you have just about every gift that they have there. So that's life reading, relationships, freezing, pain, connections, tracking, physical shield there are more but I would have to remember them all. _

_You might want to ask Peter, Charlotte and see if he can remember all the powers that were there on the day we were there. _

_What happens now is we try and work out if you can pull anyone else into this 'dream'. I want you to concentrate on Rose and try and get her in here. _

_Hello Rosalie_

_Edward what the hell is going on here?_

_Bella just pulled you into her 'dream'_

_Why would she do that for we were trying to talk about stuff that she wouldn't understand and I need to be in that discussion?_

_No you don't Rose you need to be here because in the not too distant future Bella is going to need you and there is nothing no one can do that will stop it from coming to pass._

_Are you telling me what happen to cause me to turn is going to happen to her?_

_Yes Rose that is exactly what I'm telling you. It's not going to be as bad as what happened to you but it will happen and nothing anyone does will stop it from happening. The person will find her no matter what you do_

_How do you know all this Edward aren't you supposed to be dead?_

_Why yes Rose I am dead and I found out all this stuff after I died. I'm just glad that I died before Bella's Aunt could get a hold of me. I would have been in a world of pain. That woman has torture down to an art. I feel sorry for Jasper he's going to cop it when she finally gets her hands on him. She will go a bit easy on him for killing James and Victoria but for not killing me he's going to be harshly punished._

_Why would Jasper be punished for something that he had no control over?_

_Rose her aunt is Maria of the Southern Covens. I 'tasted' her niece and didn't turn her. Jasper is going to get it because he should have stopped me from doing it but what he didn't know at the time was that they are related. Just as well he had both James and Victoria in a lot of pain before they died or else he would be dismembered for months and not fed for a year after he was assembled again. As it stands now he's only going to lose a certain body part for a few months and then made to stick to animals for few weeks after that so he feels more of the pain. He is also going to be put in charge of the newborns again I can't wait to see his face when he gets told that it's going to be priceless. Getting off track here Rose what other people do we know have powerful gifts that Alice would be able to use?_

_Apart from the Volturi, Zafrina, Kate, you and Jasper we really don't know many others with defensive powers that she would need. Why?_

_Because Alice wants to take down the Volturi and be in charge of the vampire world. It was her idea that we use Bella from the start as she saw her as a sponge. No offense Bella. I'm still trying to figure out where the shield of yours comes from._

_Mary, that nomad that we met what was it about 25 years ago. Remember when we were moving from New York to Alaska or was it the other way around. I can't remember now. She was a shield so Alice must have got her to cross paths with Bella at some stage before she moved to Forks so that she would have it. Alice must not have counted on Mary having her shield up when she ran across Bella that's why it's always up she doesn't know how to take it down or Bella somehow got it to activate subconsciously and doesn't know how to put it back down._

_That's makes sense Rose. Why didn't I ever think of that? See if someone can get a hold of her so that you can have her work with Bella on her shield. Don't notify Kate about her power getting out because she might actually tell Carlisle that Bella has her power and that would bring a world of trouble. Someone try and get hold of Alistair he can probably help with all her other powers. She has a lot and he might be able to help her with her shield if you can't get hold of Mary._

_Wow Edward you thought of everything didn't you? I miss you brother even if we had our fights you were still the best brother that I could ever ask for. At least until Jasper turned up that is then you turned into a prick._

_I love you too Rose. I miss you and I can't wait till you have all that you want in the world."_

Not long after that I woke up as if I had a full night's sleep.

"Rose did you contact Mary and Alistair yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet we were just trying to figure out what other powers you had so we know what to expect from you." Rose said coming over to hug me. "I just want to make sure that you are alright that had to be draining for you to do that."

"I'm better now that I know that I can actually do something that will be able to help everybody instead of sitting on the sidelines." I said as I sat down to have something to eat.

"You'll be sitting on the sidelines for a little while longer sweetheart. We need you at full strength when we battle with everything getting thrown at us." Peter said.

"I just want to find this guy that is going to hurt my little sister." Emmett pouted.

"We have no idea Edward didn't give us any clues all we know is that he meets her here and follows her and gets her alone one time and well you all know the rest of that scenario and we can do nothing to stop it." Charlotte said.

"If we have anyone that start's acting like Newton I'm going to chop first ask questions later." Emmett said.

"That's the best you could come up with Emmett?" I asked.

"Mike Newton stalked you the whole time you were going out with Edward." Emmett said. "He watched you sleep and was in your room most nights that Edward wasn't. Thank god you didn't let out our secret when he was in the same room as you. He tried to subliminal get you to break up with Edward and get with you but Edward and Alice had made it so no one else could control you that way so that is a plus for them. Charlotte I just want to say thank you for being the one to drain him."

"Mike is dead?" I gasped out.

"Yep nasty he was little thing too. He tried just about every trick in the book to get me to sleep with him. He would have stood a chance if I didn't see him hitting on a guy before I killed him." Charlotte said.

"Newton was gay who would have thought it? So didn't see that coming." Emmett laughed out.

"_I knew he was gay the whole time we were in Forks. I just never told anybody because it wasn't anyone's business. I also stopped him coming near you Bella a fair few times he came close to hurting you. Jasper was always on hand to wake up your dad when I wasn't there with you at night so thank him for me." _Edward said coming closer to me.

"Jasper, Edward says thank you for helping him help keep me safe from Newton when we were in Forks." I told him.

"Don't worry about it I could tell how grateful he was when he got back and saw that you were safe. All I can say is that if Charlotte didn't kill him then I would have and it wouldn't have been pretty if I did kill him." Jasper said. "Edward was always happy whenever he came back from your place.

It was even better when he caught Newton coming out from your window once or twice after he came back from hunting. It was funny seeing Edward just drop out of a tree in front of Newton because he wasn't expecting Edward to be there and to find Edward there well let's just say he couldn't come out with a good excuse for coming out of the Chief of Police's daughters room. He almost got caught a couple of times if he didn't move fast enough.

One time he was so close to getting caught by you that Alice sent me a message just before you woke up and told me to put you back to sleep for another five minutes. He got out quick smart when he thought you were waking up.

I remember the things he would tell you it was something _like 'dump Cullen and get with me you don't want to be with that health freak', 'once we get married you and I will have a whole house of kids and you'll never have to worry about a thing again what with my parents store doing as well as it is', 'once were together we are going to rule the school everyone will be envious of me with you on my arm'._

He was so desperate to have you he almost got away with it if it wasn't for all of us keeping an eye on him all the time. He tried to kidnap you a couple of times but we always failed his plans it was so funny that his truck wouldn't start many mornings and he got grounded a lot. Funny thing is he saw us a lot and never said anything to anyone because we had him charmed we controlled him half the time.

He never saw our vampire side though. He came close to guessing what we are a few times but we always diverted him from it or at least Edward did to this day I still don't know how he did it."

"_I'm not proud for using myself as a bargaining chip in his life. I told him that if he forgets all about you we would be together at the end of college." _Edward mumbled into my ear.

"What did Edward just tell you Bella?" Charlotte said.

"You didn't hear what he said?" I asked.

"Nope." Popping the 'p'.

"It's too personal and I won't let anyone know what was said it's between me and Edward and Edward and Mike. Since I'm the only person alive that knows I'm never telling a soul about it." I said getting up and going outside for a smoke.

"_Thank you Bella I know that everybody would hold it against me but you I'm grateful that you are nice to me even if I made your life a nightmare." _Edward said.

"Edward you don't need to do that for me but you did. I will be forever thankful and I'll miss you when I can't see you anymore." I said looking at him sadly.

"_Bella I'll be with you even then. You'll always be able to see me and have a way to contact me. The only time you won't be able to see me is when you don't actually want to see me. If you didn't want to see me right now you wouldn't be able to see me but I'll always be here. The only place I'm not going to follow you is into your bedroom and the bathroom. Those places are off limits to me." _Edward shuddered out that last bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the house got into a routine. Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte and Randall would work on plans for the future and Jasper would call anybody who would help him. Me well I didn't really do anything.

The day after we got here Peter showed me to the gym he had in the house I spent most of my day in there. When I was wiped from the gym equipment I went to find Emmett so that we could play video games. I very rarely beat him but I was getting better I could wipe him out when we played the need for speed games. Whenever we played shooting games well I just plain sucked.

Edward helped me when I was playing against everybody on the video games because he thought that with their fast reflexes that they had an advantage so he helped me by telling me what they were going to do and if I was fast enough I would beat them. Most times though I lost but at least I was having some fun.

I spent most nights talking to Maria when it was near bed time. Most of the time someone would be with me because she would start talking in Spanish and the only languages that I had learned to speak were French and Japanese. Not that I remember much of them because I was in middle school when I learnt them.

So in between doing things during the day everybody took it upon themselves that they would teach me Spanish. It was fun learning with Emmett until he started to teach me how to swear then Maria told him that she would have a surprise for him when she saw him. Edward later told me what she had planned for him I still shudder thinking about it.

She's going to get him to help Jasper out with the newborns. The catch is he's going to be doing it with one arm and Rosalie will end up with them as well trying to get to Maria to get Emmett's arm back. He will get it back when he's learned his lesson. Which will be about two months before the Cullen's show up?

I really don't ever want to see them again if they are going to cause us any problems. Edward still won't tell me when I'm getting turned or by whom.

We still haven't figured out what is going on with the guy that is supposed to get to me because I'm surrounded at all times by my vamps. Charlotte has been looking into every guy that comes within one thousand feet of me. So far she hasn't found anything yet. She looks at every guy that gives me a second glance.

I've asked Edward if he can tell me what he looks like but he wouldn't tell me. He also said that he's already seen me and is watching me from afar. When I asked how he knows this and Charlotte didn't, Edward said that he was sitting just on the edge of her range when he spotted me one day. I told Charlotte that she needs to expand her field because the guy has already seen me and she told me it wasn't possible that he had already seen me but when I told her that Edward told me she wanted to have a chat to Edward anyway.

Last night I went to bed and they had a little chat so I pulled Charlotte into my 'Edward mind' and they had a nice long chat while I slept. A good thing about it was Charlotte was stuck until I let her go or Edward kicked her out. We figured that out when I accidently pulled Emmett into my dream one night last week.

Edward and I were just talking books and all of a sudden Emmett pulls up a chair and asks what we're doing. I didn't even have a chance to kick him out when Edward did it for me.

After that night we didn't let anyone into the 'dreams' that we didn't want there. We tried doing it with Maria but we couldn't get a read on her either. Edward wanted to try it out on people that we knew but that didn't go down well because there was no one that we could just pull in because no one else knew the secret. I would have pulled one of the wolves in but they all thought that I was dead from talking to the Cullens' and we didn't want to disprove that to them. When I asked Edward how they thought I died he told me that Alice concocted a story about me dying trying to save his life when Victoria got to close.

So not only was Edward killed that day but Jacob as well. I would have felt the guilt for all their deaths but Jasper was keeping me from feeling anything and at a really large distance as well. Edward told me that he was going to keep doing it until I was changed that way I could train with him to be his best fighter that he has ever made.

Aunt Maria agreed with this when I told her on one of our video chats. She told me that I won't be in any battles that she has ever because no one in her family should ever have to fight.

I hated being ganged up on but when Edward backed up what they were saying then I could see everyone's point. I still thought they were being ridiculous though.

The school year was starting again in a few days so I would be going to college with my whole family by my side.

Emmett and Randall were going to be posing as my cousins. Rosalie, Jasper and Peter would be posing as half siblings. Charlotte and I would be pretending to be sisters. It was going to be hard to remember all that but it would have to do anyway.

We had finally contacted Mary and Alistair so they were on their way to us. They would be posing as the parents of all of us according to the school.

One good thing about have the badest Aunt in the south was she had influence everywhere so we got into college with no problems.

I shared all my classes but one with Emmett who was taking all the same classes as me. We quickly figured out where I was going to be taking from but not the when or who.

"Isabella, you're very deep in thought over there?" Jasper said. "Want to talk about it?"

"No Jasper, just thinking about what Edward and I have talked about all this week. Also all that has happened this week it's just a lot to take in. I'm still not happy having all my emotions taken from me either." I said looking at him.

"Well Isabella you heard what your Aunt said the other night about them being your worst enemy at the moment so you have to suck it up and learn to live with it." Jasper said while walking into my closet to find me something to wear. They all had turns dressing me in whatever they wanted for the day and if someone didn't like it they got to play 'Bella Barbie' the fun edition. It was more fun with everyone here than it ever was with Alice. Edward complained once or twice but because it was only me and Charlotte that could hear him so he didn't get a say.

"Now hurry up and get ready Mary and Alistair should be here shortly. Charlotte cooked breakfast for you this morning. Emmett wants a rematch on the X-Box later and in his words gets ready to go down." Jasper said handing me my clothes for the day.

Half an hour later found me downstairs eating my breakfast and talking to Randall he was telling me a story about the time he meet Elvis we were both laughing when we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door to the kitchen. Looking over I saw Jasper standing there with two vamps that must have been Mary and Alistair.

"Hi there my name's Isabella 'but you can call me Bella' Higginbotham. My Aunt Maria said that you were able to help us. If you would excuse me I have to find my cousin Emmett and have a rematch with him." I said as polite as could be.

"Isabella. Finish your breakfast then you can go to Emmett. You will behave or I will make you behave." Jasper said into my ear so the other vamps couldn't hear.

"Yes Jasper." I said sadly. I really didn't feel like being pleasant for some reason. "Hey Jasper are you still keeping a tight rein on my emotions?"

"Yes Isabella I am but what you are feeling now is all your own I have no influence on them now. Just don't be surprised if you can't feel it soon." Jasper said as I walked back to the table to finish my breakfast.

"Mary and Alistair are going to be staying here until it's time for us to go to Maria's so they can help you with your gift's that you seem to have accumulated over the years." Jasper said.

"You were right to call me Jasper because you are going to have your hands full with Isabella as it is. She not only has your power but your brother's as well. She also has a bit of succubus in her as well. Has she at any stage in her life come across Tanya Denali or her sister Irina?" Alistair said.

"As far as we know she has only come across Kate Denali but not the other two. Edward might be able to help us figure something out if he can remember ever having them near her." Jasper sighed.

"Edward Cullen you mean?" Mary said suddenly.

"His name is and forever will be Edward Masen. He doesn't like the Cullens even in death and doesn't want any association from them anymore. He hates everything they ever did to him and I and he would rather not be counted as a Cullen anymore." I said defending Edward to these people.

"_Wow Isabella tell people how you really feel about them when they can hear you and talk back." _Edward said.

"Oh cut the crap Edward you're just jealous that I said what you were thinking but couldn't tell them." I said looking at him.

"Can she see dead people as well?" Alistair said as he looked back and forth between the spot that Edward was standing in and me.

"No I can see him as well. Edward she was right you know you were thinking that." Charlotte said coming into the kitchen. "Oh Sshhhh Edward no one likes a bossy boots. Well it serves you right for trying to do something that you can't do anymore unless you are in the 'Edward dream mode' stop trying it won't work it's locked tight even I can't get through and into his head. Yes I tried that. What do you think I'm doing Edward? Isabella can you control him because I really don't think that I can handle him anymore today."

"Edward behave or I'm bringing Emmett with me tonight." I hissed to Edward. To which Edward shuddered and stuck his hands up in surrender.

"He'll behave now Charlotte." I said looking at her.

"Yeah I caught that as well. What's the problem with Emmett being there?" Charlotte asked.

"You know how you have the on/off switch with Emmett well he doesn't." I said and she made an 'O' face.

"Jasper can I go play video games with Emmett now please?" I may have pouted a little just to help get my way.

"Isabella what have you been told about pouting?" Randall said pointing to the corner.

"That I was not to do it and that I am to stand in the corner and think about what I want without resorting to the pout." I said going to the corner. I picked up my smokes on the way there and lit one up so I could have a smoke as always after breakfast.

"Isabella put that smoke out this instant." Came the familiar voice of my Aunt.

"But Aunt Maria I always have a smoke after breakfast. Then I don't have one for another couple of hours." I may have pouted again but she's always a sucker for my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but don't let me catch you smoking again little girl." Maria said as she was shaking her head. "Mary, Alistair so nice of you to join the Whitlock's as they are looking after my niece. I wanted to check in with you this morning because we have a battle coming up and it looks as if it will go on into the night. Don't worry about me Isabella I will make sure that you are the first person that I tell that it all went my way."

"You just be careful then Aunt Maria." I said hopeful that she makes it out alive.

"I will be Isabella now you be a good girl for Jasper and try not to give him a hard time today he's only doing what's in your best interest even Edward agreed with me on this one which was a surprise." Maria said.

"How did you talk to Edward?" I asked surprised that she talked to him.

"He came to and let me see him not long after his chat with Charlotte this morning. He's a very nice boy and now that I have talked to him I can tell just how much he meant to you and if he was still alive then I would have been okay with you seeing him." Maria said. I looked over to see Edward blushing.

"You're making him blush do you know that?" I told Maria.

"Oh he's such a stunning boy if you didn't want him if he was still alive and I was just a couple of years younger I would take him in a heartbeat. But there's nothing that we can do about it now. I'll talk to you tomorrow hopeful it all depends on how we go today." Maria said.

She then disconnected the link and Peter moved the computer but I didn't even notice him come in.

"Oh crap I have got to take a better look at my surroundings I didn't even see you come in Peter." I said.

"Oh I know you didn't see me because I was the one that brought Maria in so she could tell you off. As for not noticing me Maria does that all the time. She has this way about her when she's talking to you she's the only one that you notice. It's happened to the best of us. How do you think she's been able to get the upper hand on the Major all of those years ago to rip limbs off him? She puts you under some sort of spell or whatever and then she gets one of the higher ups to rip the limbs off and most of the time you don't notice until you have finished talking to her that they are gone. She's very sneaky when she wants to be." Peter said guiding me back to the corner.

I forgot that I was in the corner when Maria came on the screen. I sat in the corner wondering how I was going to get the upper hand on anybody if I can't pout anymore. Under handed tactics that's it play one against the other? Oh this will be so much fun but I'll have to wait till I get to know Mary and Alistair first before I try anything. I'll leave it for a week and see what happens after that.

After being in the corner for what felt like hours Jasper came to see what I was doing and told me that Emmett was waiting for me in the games room and he would bring me lunch shortly. When I said that I wasn't hungry my stomach growled. Jasper told me that lunch would be ready shortly.

Charlotte looked at me funny and then asked if I was alright because she couldn't hear anything from me and it was as if I was thinking about anything at all but I was actually thinking a lot of things all at once and she couldn't hear them. That means that I can get away with anything during the day but at night I'm back to being vulnerable. I'll just have to make sure to lock everything that I don't want her or Edward to know up in my brain so they don't warn anyone of my new plans.

As I passed Jasper his phone rang which was nothing new but I got a look at the display before he could turn it away from me. It was Alice's number. How had she gotten his new number that was barred except from people who had the number and they had to have the pin to make it ring on his side otherwise it just went to voicemail.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is Major Jasper Whitlock speaking." Jasper said into the phone.

"Jasper where are you I can't see you anymore. I've been trying to reach you for days but your phone has always gone to voice mail till I tried Isabella Swan's birthday than it let me through. Why isn't it my birthday I'm the one that you were with longer it should be mine not that little ungrateful batches'. Have you drained her yet, Jazzy?" Alice said.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen you will shut up this instant. If you want to talk about Isabella you might want to do a family history search on her. If you say another bad thing about her I'm sure her Aunt would just love to come meet you finally after what you've done to me and Isabella. See if you did a family search you would have figured out that you messed with the wrong family. See Maria's not too fond of people messing with what's hers and you messed up big time. So here's what is going to happen you are going to leave me alone and get a new life or I will give Maria a call and tell her all you did to her niece. How does that sound Mary Alice?" Jasper hissed into the phone.

"No please I'll leave her alone just don't tell Maria what I did to her. Please I beg you she'll have me tortured for the rest of eternity. I'll never even think about her ever again even. Just please don't tell Maria." Alice begged.

"Tell me what?" Came my Aunt's voice.

"Maria we were just talking about you with Miss Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." Jasper said as he saw Randall standing there with the laptop.

"Maria you said I wouldn't see you till tomorrow." I said.

"That was true but then Peter linked with me and told me I wouldn't want to miss this conversation for the world of me." Maria said.

"So Miss Cullen what is it that you were just begging for your life from Jasper for when it is I that you should be begging." Maria said. "You controlled my niece until just a couple of weeks ago. Why do you feel the need to cross me at every turn Miss Cullen? Is it because I had Jasper before or is it because you can see that your life is ending very shortly?"

"I don't care anymore Maria you can do what you want with me. But let me tell you this I will rise again even better than ever and I will be your Master. It doesn't matter if you kill me now or in a hundred years I will make you pay for everything." Alice hissed out.

"Oh Miss Cullen you will meet death and it will be by my hands but you will not see it coming because I will have a very powerful person at my side when it happens." Maria said. "Just think before the next time you want to do something to my family. Oh and call off your rapist before I do because you won't like what I have planned for your mate now do you?"

"Please what rapist would I have helping me?" Alice said but she sounded a little scared at this point.

"Your mate, I think his name is Antonio. You set him up to watch my niece about a week ago and you will call him off now or I will make you watch as I torture him, Miss Cullen. Oh I have some fun ways to torture people I can't wait to try them out on him or you. Now which is it going to be option A) you leave my niece alone at least until she can defend herself or option B) you can keep coming after my niece and suffer the consequences. So which will it be, Miss Cullen?" Maria said.

By now everyone was gathered where we were in the hallway listening to Alice get a verbal smack down.

"I think I'll go with neither option and just try my luck." Alice said.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen you are mine for now and forever. I don't think you want me pulling the card that I have now?" Maria said.

"I don't care what you do Maria I obviously know what you are going to do so why don't you do it then and stop with all this chat." Alice hissed.

"Hope that you can get hold of Antonio before my guys get to him but I doubt that seeing as they were right near him and you didn't know it. We're going to turn him and have fun playing with him till you're here with us. I'll tell him that you wanted it to be this way so that when he sees you he will despise you. Oh too late they already have him. I'm going to have so much fun. I'll see you soon Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." Maria said just as Alice hung up.

"Jasper we will have words later." Maria said as the link was shut off once again today.

"Jasper's in trouble." Peter said.

"Tell me that the thing we have all been worried about has been called off now." Jasper said as he pulled me into his side.

Edward started to nod slightly in the corner. Jasper let go as soon as Peter started to talk.

"Yes as far as any attacks on Bella while she is still human have now been halted. When she's turned now that's a different story. About three months after she's turned someone will come for her but I have no idea who it is." Peter said.

"Oh Bella your father will be getting married around that time." Peter added as he was walking away.

"So no one is going to be getting me while I'm still human but as soon as I go vamp I will be getting attacked." Was the last thing I said as my body went down to meet the carpet for the first time since I moved here.

What felt like days later I was woken by whispering around me. My head felt like it was in a blunder. My brain hurt a lot. I tried to hear what all the talking was about but I couldn't hear a thing. I think I may have gone back to sleep at that point because I could have sworn that Edward and Jasper were talking. But that was impossible.

"Isabella wake up. We need to make sure you okay." I heard Rosalie say.

"I'm awake." I said snuggling back into my bed to try and go back to sleep. I really didn't feel like getting out of bed and my whole body was hurting.

"Isabella come on get out of bed please. I need to make sure that you are okay you've been out of it for three days." Rosalie said.

"Three days?" I gasped. "I've been out for three days?"

"Yeah, three days if we had to wait any longer then I was going to wake you up myself. That was not expected and we had to prove to your Aunt that you had indeed passed out in fact I can hear Peter telling her you're now awake. You might want to have a shower and get changed. I'll just take these tubes out and you can go do that okay." Rosalie said taking out tubes that I didn't notice were in until she had pointed them out.

"Thanks Rose." I said after they were all taken out.

"I'll put your clothes in the bathroom while you take a shower I think we'll go for comfortable today hey just trackies and a sweatshirt?" Rose said going to my closet.

"That would be perfect." I said going into the bathroom.

After I wiped all the grime that I felt on me off and washed my hair I heard Rose come in so I asked her if she would do me a favour and give me a haircut.

"Bella do you think that's a good idea I mean you look really good with long hair I can't imagine you with short hair at all." Rose said.

"Yeah I've never gotten a haircut in my life I've only ever gotten it trimmed I that short hair might suit me better. I was thinking cut it to just below my shoulders that way it's still long but not as long as it is now." I said showing her how long I wanted it.

"I think that would be a really good idea leaving it a bit long. I wonder what everyone is going to say when we go down there." Rose said.

"They will probably not let you come near me for a while but if they do that than they can shove it where the sun don't shine because I want to hang with you whenever I want and they can't stop me. Hey I wonder what Peter will do if he knew it was going to happen?" I said.

"Well he hasn't asked me to put the scissors down just yet but there is still time." Rose said.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, don't even think about doing it." Peter yelled from downstairs.

Rose didn't even acknowledge him saying anything and started parting my hair so she could do it straight. I put up my physical shield so that no one could stop u doing anything and sent Peter a mental 'fuck you she's cutting my hair because I want it cut'. Also gave him the finger. Once Rose was finished with my hair I got dressed and Rose fixed my hair up so that no one could tell that it had been cut. She then said that it would create more suspense if I didn't let it show for a few days and the only ones of us to know are me, her and Peter. She then mused out loud that she wondered how long it would take to notice because it doesn't look as full as it did before. I just hoped they wouldn't get mad at her because of it.

I let down my shield and we went downstairs well I went down the stairs Rose went out the window to dispose of the cut off hair. Peter looked at me funny when he saw how my hair was but he didn't say anything.

I then had a half hour conversation with Maria about what she did during the days that I was out cold.

"Hey Bella what did Peter yell at Rose earlier for?" Randall asked.

"I would have no idea I was in the bathroom getting dressed when he yelled." I said not looking at him.

"Okay guess I'll just have to ask her where is she?" Randall said.

"I think she went hunt after she saw that I was dressed. Who knows?" I said still not looking at him.

"Isabella Higginbotham, are you lying?" Emmett said as he came in the room.

"No I'm not lying. Why would I lie?" I squeaked out.

"Oh she's lying guys but Rose is really hunting she wasn't lying about that." Peter said from where he stood in the corner trying to hide from me.

"Peter shut up." I mumbled.

"Oh Bella you're going to have to show them some time. That time would be better before Jasper has a go at Rose about it. But if you want Jasper to hurt Rose go right ahead and keep it hidden." Peter shrugged out.

"He won't hurt her because it was my choice Peter and you have no say over it. Why would Jasper want hurt her for something that she had no control over and I wanted it done?" I said as I got right in his face.

"Trust me Jasper will notice the minute he sees you and he knows that Rose was the one to help you this morning. So my lucky guess is that Jasper will make sure that she feels it as much as he does. As for why he cares you need to ask him." Peter said as he squared off with me. He went to pull all of Rose's hard work out but Rose walked in the door at that exact moment.

"What's going on in here?" Rose said to everyone else.

"Peter is trying to get Bella to tell everyone what went on in her bedroom between the two of you this morning." Emmett said hugging Rose to himself.

"Peter if Bella doesn't want to tell you than that's tough luck. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Rose said coming and standing in front of me.

"How about this Jasper kicking your ass because of it, or Maria when we get there because that's what is going to happen." Peter said throwing his arms up into the air.

"Really that's the worst because Bella wanted me to do it so I did it. It was her decision not mine I just helped. Would you have wanted her to do it by herself and cut herself in the process?" Rose said and everyone in the room was looking like fish at that stage probably at the innuendo that Rose just said.

"Rosie, why wasn't I invited to watch you have sex? Even if it is with my sister?" Emmett said.

"Emmett shut up and let the grownups talk okay?" Rose said as she leant over and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow Rosie." Emmett whined.

Rose just glared at him until he stopped complaining. She then turned her glare onto Peter.

"Well that's true but you still shouldn't have done it. Jasper will be home in less than five minutes so I suggest you figure out what to tell him when he gets here." Peter said.

"Where did he go anyway?" I asked.

"He went to see Maria while you were out of it so that she could see that he wasn't the one controlling you. He and Charlotte should be back in two minutes." Peter said looking at his watch. After he said that I throw my shields up so Charlotte couldn't hear about it before Jasper because she would just blow about it as well.

Two minutes later Jasper and Charlotte come in the back door and I hide behind Rose so Jasper doesn't see my hair at first glance.

"_Isabella, why are you hiding from me?" _Jasper whispered in my head.

"_Because you'll hurt someone I love for something they did to me and it was my entire fault. They didn't want to do it but I made them." _I whispered back to him.

"Isabella come out from behind Rose right now." Jasper said.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out from behind Rose with my head down. I walked up to Jasper with my head down so that it would help me stay out of trouble but I doubt that would help me.

"Isabella, why would you think that you are in trouble? What did you do?" Jasper said looking at me.

Emmett opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it by saying, "Rose and Bella had sex this morning in her room. At least that's what I worked out what they were saying just ten minutes ago."

"Emmett I would stay very quiet if I was you you're going to make it a lot worse than it already is." Rose said.

"Rose what happened this morning in Bella's bedroom?" Jasper asked.

"Bella wanted to do it and I had no say in the matter." Rose said throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale what happened this morning in Bella's room?" Jasper asked in an almost identical tune that the Major uses.

"That's the second time today you've been full named Rosie." Emmett snicked out.

"_Mimi's'_ Jasper whispered. I whimpered.

"Well Rosalie? Would it have something to do with the way that Bella's hair is?" The Major said.

"Yes Major. Bella wanted a haircut but I didn't want to do it and I didn't want her to hurt herself if she did it herself." Rose whimpered out hanging her head in shame as well.

"Rose go wait for me by the boundary we are going to be having some words." The Major pointed out the door as he said it.

"Isabella sit in the corner until I come home and move you myself. The only reason I want you to move is if you have to go to the bathroom. Is that clear?" The Major said as he turned to me.

"Yes Sir, Major Sir." I saluted him. "Bathroom breaks only Sir."

"Isabella are you getting smart with me?" The Major said.

"Move." The Major said as he pointed to the corner. Why is it that my smokes are always sitting right where I need them when I'm on the way to my corner? "Put them back down you don't get them when you're in trouble Missy."

"But Major I haven't had one all day not even when I was talking to Maria this morning. She didn't even tell me that you were there at all. Why didn't she tell me?" I said.

"Fine light it now and leave the packet where it was. As for why Maria didn't tell you is because we weren't there when you spoke to her we had just left. Now move it and no more talking from you I'm going to deal with Rosalie and then be back to deal with you." The Major said.

Once I was in the corner I thought about what the major might be doing too Rose because she really didn't want to do it. Hey I wonder where Edward is I haven't seen him today. Is it too much for me to ask that the Major go easy on Rose, so I pray that he does go easy on her. Hopefully when we get to Maria's I will have her calmed down enough so she doesn't feel the need to punish Rose for something that she really didn't want to do.

Edward's back I just got that tingly feeling I get whenever he's around.

"_Bella what did you cut your hair for? Do you know that your Aunt is going to throw the fit of a century when she hears about this oh boy am I glad that I'm not going to be on the receiving end of one of those. Rose is out there getting her head bitten off not literally of course. The Major is someone that you never want to cross and no he's out it's going to be hard to put him back in because you can't magic your hair longer. He's going to be this way for a while. I wish you the best of luck, because he's coming back now." _Edward said crouching down next to me.

"Isabella I can see now how it would help in non-detection from certain people." The Major said. "What would you say if we dye your hair as well? It might help as well. The only thing we can't really cover is your scent. We have to change you shampoo, conditioner and your body wash. We might try you on French Lavender and Jade Extract for the shampoo and conditioner. For the body wash we might have to go with something plain like Dove body wash."

I thought about what he said and that sounded reasonable so I just nodded my head. He then said that he would send Rosalie to do all the shopping so that everything about me would change. He also said that I was not going to be punished because it was a really good plan just needed to tell someone I was going to do it before I did it. He then told me to get out of the corner and the only time I was to go there was if I did something that wasn't approved by him or Peter. I then asked him why Peter said he cares about me.

"Isabella I care a lot about you because you are my responsibility to keep safe till you are in Maria's care.' The Major started. "I was supposed to look after you once you turned twenty anyway but you changed the plan when you moved to Forks. I hadn't figured out that it was you that Alice was controlling until about three months after you moved to Forks. Maria had told me that someone very precious to her had moved there and I concluded that, that was you. You see you were the only person around your age to move to Forks since we moved there two years previous. I didn't put together that Alice was controlling you until I got off the phone to Maria and worked everything out."

My head started spinning with all the information that Jasper had just given me. It was nothing new about Alice. She must have known that Maria was my Aunt if she started this. It must have been her way of getting back at Maria for all the hurt she suffered over the years because of her.

"Major this might sound stupid but what if Alice controlling me over the years was her way of getting back at Maria?" I asked him.

"That makes perfect sense. Why hasn't anybody else thought of that? Peter." The Major said.

"You called Major?" Peter said.

"Peter, Isabella just thought of something what if Alice trying to control Isabella was a way to get back at Maria?" The Major said.

"That makes perfect sense. Trying to control something other than you and Isabella being Maria's family she's either really smart about what she is doing or really stupid." Peter said.

"How come it took a human to come up with this over a year after we found out she is Maria's niece and we have had no theories about it?" The Major said.

"Who knows she is pretty smart." Peter said.

"Said human is in the room and can hear every word that you just said. I don't appreciate you talking as if I'm not in the room you know. Stuff this have the rest of the conversation without me I'm going to find Emmett." I said throwing my hands up and storming out of the room.

I didn't get very far when I heard the Major call me back because Alice was calling again.

"This is the Major, how can I not help you pixie." The Major said.

"Major." Alice said.

"Mary Alice I don't think we've had the trouble of meeting before, have we?" The Major said.

"No we haven't Sir. I called because I wanted to talk to Jasper. I don't think you might let him talk to me do you?" Alice sounded as if she were uncertain of how to address the Major.

"Mary Alice I will say this once and only once you will not contact Jasper at any stage in the near and distant future if you do what Maria does to you will be child's play compared to what I have planned for you and I have been planning it ever since Jasper meet you. Now be a good girl and tell me what you wanted?" The Major purred out sweetly making me want to gag. He gave me a funny look at that.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to you or _Isabella_ and it will never happen again." I don't think the Major appreciated the way she sneered out my name out.

"Mary Alice you will not call this number again. If I found out you have than you will pay for it with your life. Just remember my little warning I will find you faster than you can think of doing anything ever again." The Major said. It scared me and I hide in Peter's side because he could see the effect that the Major was having on me.

"I'll just find another way to contact Jasper without you knowing then." Alice said.

"Mary Alice I am a part of Jasper so I will always know when you contact him. I will be changing the pin number so you won't figure it out again." The Major said hanging up and then calling and changing his pin number.

"Major we have a problem on the west side of the property. There are about five newborns." Charlotte said.

"I thought you, Peter said and I quote 'we will not have anyone trying to kill Isabella until she is a three month old newborn vampire'." The Major said.

"They aren't here for her." Peter said. "They were sent by Carlos to test your defence at threats coming near you."

"How in the blue blazes did he find out where we live?" The Major had Peter by the shirt and was holding him against the wall.

"Carlos has some people watching Maria's camp and he sent the newborns when he found out where you live. That's all I know I swear." Peter said putting his hands up as if surrendering would help him at this time.

"Tell me everything you know Peter NOW." The major seethed.

"Five newborns, that's it. None of them gifted or I would Bella out so we can get that gift as well. I wouldn't put her in harm's way." Peter said as the Major strangled him some more.

"Peter." The Major was still seething.

"They are relatively new. They aren't very experienced. They have heard of you reputation and they wanted to prove that they could bet the Major of the South." Peter said.

"How long do I have till I get to them? I don't want them reaching the house so they can get to Isabella." The Major asked setting Peter down gently.

"If you go now you should meet Emmett where he has a fire ready." Peter said as the Major took off.

Charlotte handed him a mug of warm blood so that the cracks in his head would heal properly.

"Are they going to be alright?" I asked.

"They'll be fine it's the newborns that have to worry about themselves because the Major will rip them into little pieces for coming anywhere near him but with you here he has to be extra vigilant. He's going to send a message to Carlos that he's not to be messed with." Charlotte said.

"Is this the last of the attacks that we will be having? We might want to find another safe house if it comes down to it." Mary said looking afraid for her life.

"There will be at least one more attack to see if someone can get through the defences again but they won't be very successful at all not with the Major out anyway." Peter said. "One of us will have to be with Bella at all times so no more college at the moment. Once this is all over and you're exactly where you need to be you will be turned anyway. It won't happen for a while yet. The next attack will happen when they think the Major is down but they will only think that. Oh it will be fun to see the look on the leader's face when he sees the Major standing in front of him. Enough about that now "

As he finished saying that Emmett ran in the back door he looked pretty torn up.

"I am never and I repeat never going to help the Major in a fight ever again." Emmett panted out. "I need some blood please. I'd get it myself but I'm not sure that that would be a good idea for me to move."

I then noticed that his arm was hanging by a thread.

"Can someone fix his arm please? I think I'm going to be sick." I ran to the sink and threw up right after saying that.

"You can look now Bella." Randall said.

"Where's Rosie?" Emmett asked looking around for her.

"She'll be back in a minute she had to go shopping. It seems as if Bella is getting a makeover and will start to smell a bit different shortly." Charlotte said.

"That might be a good idea. Damn Rosie is going to be pissed I got a new scar." Emmett said rubbing his newly finished arm. "The Major is lethal out there. He's the one that pulled my arm off when I went to help him stupidest mistake I will ever make in my life. No make that second the first was leaving Bella last year."

"Yes we know you are stupid Emmett but you were never warned that the Major doesn't like help when he's fight some newborns." Peter said.

"When we fought those newborns a couple of weeks ago I helped him then." Emmett scratched his head saying.

"That's because the Major was just coming in and Jasper doesn't like the idea of family getting hurt. Now when the Major is in charge you duck and run because you won't win a fight against him and you might lose anything from a few limbs or chunks of skin to your life. I can't remember a time when I barely made it out with my life because it is just that scary." Peter said.

Rose comes in at that exact moment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is everyone alright I could see smoke coming from over the other side of the property." Rose said as she set the bags down.

"Oh yeah just the Major having some newborn fun I would highly recommend not going out there right this minute." Emmett said rubbing his arm again.

"What happened, Em?" Rose said.

"I learnt the hard way you do not mess with the Major in for fight mode." Emmett said as Rose checked out his new scar.

"Well at least you learned your lesson." Rose said.

"The Major will be back in a second so Bella shield and someone get the blood off the stove." Peter said coming to stand in front of me.

Seconds later the Major appeared and took the bags of blood off Randall and Mary. His eyes trained on me the whole time. It's kind of spooky watching him feed like that. I should be disgusted by that but if I'm being honest then it turned me on a little. Shit empath but my shield is down so it won't affect him while it's down will it?

"_Isabella lower your shield so that I can feel you."_ Jasper said.

"_Peter said to put it up and he hasn't told me when to put it down. I'm a little scared of you at the moment."_ I said back to him.

"_You tell him Bella."_ Charlotte whispered.

Jasper head snapped in her direction at that and he growled at her.

"Major once you have settled down I will have Bella lower her shield it's only up to protect her at the present time. And don't growl at my wife." Peter said.

We were still in the same position half an hour later when the phone went off.

"Major you might want to answer that. It's very important that you answer that phone." Peter said still having me backed into a corner and with my shield up.

"This is the Major how can I help you?" The Major said keeping his eyes on me and Peter standing in the corner.

"Major your message was received but I don't understand the meaning behind it I didn't send them to you even if they were under my authority." The caller who I'm assuming was Carlos.

"Carlos I have something very important of Maria's in my possession and she doesn't like people messing with what's hers does she?" The Major said.

"No Sir she doesn't. I can only hope that no one comes after you again. I will send a copy of what you sent me to everybody I know so that you have no troubles. Major it was an honour to speak to you even if you are the enemy." Carlos said as he hung up.

The Major, Charlotte, Mary and Randall all looked at the phone with quizzical looks on their faces. They must not have expected him to say something like that. Just looking at their faces is making me want to laugh ah who am I kidding I full on laughed.

Once it hit the Major everybody was laughing. It took us a while but Peter was still snickering when he told me I could put my shield down again. The Major looked at me once he realised that it was down. He had a smile on his face which looked kind of creepy but it had a touch of the Jasper that I sort of knew.

It was getting close to dinner and I was going to try something new today. I don't know what because it was always a surprise.

After everyone went their separate ways for the evening I followed Randall and Jasper into the kitchen and wondered what was on tonight's menu.

"Bella, how would you feel about fettuccini pasta with alfedo and mushroom sauce?" Randall asked.

"Randall, that sounds like the best. It's really too bad that you guys can't eat with me then we could all have dinner together." I said trying not to pout.

"What if you gave Emmett a dare? I'm sure that he'd do it for you. He would do anything for his little sister. It might even get him in the good books with Maria if she heard about it." The Major said.

"Major can you ask Emmett if he would like to have dinner with me. Please I know that I'll put a pout on my face than I will get in trouble." I asked the Major.

"I'll go up and get him now for you Isabella." The Major said.

Peter came into the room and added more stuff to my food he just winked at me as he did it. How am I going to eat it with all that crap in it? Uh oh Peter has that look on his face again. Please tell me I won't be the person that cops it now. I've been pretty good all day.

"_Charlotte can you come help me please your mate is scaring me." _I asked her in my head.

"_Don't worry Bella he's planning something for Emmett you are completely safe if he even thought that he could get past me and the Major he would try it on you." _Charlotte said back to me.

"_Why would he have to get through both of you?" _I asked.

"_Well who do you think the Major is the only person to answer to? He doesn't want to be in any more trouble than he already is. If Peter were to hurt you the Major will get most of the punishment for letting you get hurt if it were to go that far. If he were to get past me, which is virtually impossible, than the Major would punish me. Peter's going to get a lot of beatings when we get back to camp as it is. When Jasper told you his story before the fight it was mostly like he said it was but Peter went back and somehow knocked the Major on his back and he didn't do it with his emotions. Both Jasper and the Major have been trying to get him to tell but so far nothing. I asked Peter to knock me out how he knocked the Major once and it's not fun. Have you ever been drunk? _(I nodded my head) _it kind of feels like when you wake up the next day maybe worse than that." _Charlotte said.

"Wow." I didn't realise I said it out loud until Peter asked, "What's wow Bella?"

"Nothing Peter absolutely nothing." I said after a few seconds. Peter then left the room to get Emmett.

"Okay I'm here what do you guys want?" Emmett said coming to sit across from me at the dinner table.

"Peter and I were betting that you couldn't eat the rest of this because if not it's just going to go to waste. I know that I made more than enough for Bella but it's the only way that I know how to make it. We bet that you could finish this whole pan before Bella finished her serving that's in front of her." Randall said.

"Why is it always me that does these things?" Emmett said shaking his head.

"_Isabella pout if you want." _Jasper whispered I'm sure it was Jasper.

"No one else would eat with me they all said that it tastes like rubbish going down and tastes even worse coming back up. You won't do that to me would you Emmett?" I pouted out just a little.

"Bella I would do anything for you, you know that." Emmett said picking up a spoon and taking a mouthful of food.

He looked as if he wanted to spit it back out but I full on pouted so he wouldn't. He really didn't want to eat the food but he kept eating with me. I started to wonder about all the things Peter put in there but then thought that it would do me better not to know what was in it because then I would throw up after all the hard work that Randall put into my very delicious dinner. Everybody gathered in the dining room so they could watch Emmett eat. When he was halfway through he asked what the use of him eating it was when he was going to bring it back up later but when he looked at me he shook his head and continued to eat.

"Come on Em she's almost finished and you still have enough there that if you can't eat it now we could heat it up for breakfast for you." Peter said taunting him.

Emmett really started to dig into after that.

"Hey what do I get when I finish this anyway?" Emmett asked.

"The satisfaction that your little sister is happy." I said.

Emmett just nodded his head. I then projected, _"He's a sucker for doing anything for me. He thinks that it would make up for leaving me but he's already done that by coming here and not following Alice."_

"_He'll make it up to you by doing anything for you if it means at the end of the day that you have a smile on your face. He'll know that he's job is done than. He really loves you like a little sister. If anyone were to ever get through Jasper or the Major he would be right there in front of you so that you don't get to see the trouble. He would have stopped you seeing me from getting killed as well do you know that. He wants to shield you from this world so you don't have to see the violence. He is against you becoming a vampire but then he remembers that he will have someone else to teach how to fight bears. He still goes out just too rough up a bear." _Edward said.

"Bella don't cry look I'm eating it see almost done." Emmett said.

"She's not crying about that Emmett she's crying because of something that Edward just said. I never knew that he could be that sweet. I'm not even going to say what it is because I wasn't meant to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it Edward but if you ever say something like that again you're going to make me cry." Charlotte said looking at Edward who was looking down blushing.

"Charlotte made him blush again. That has to be a new record. Hey has anyone noticed I don't blush as much anymore?" I said.

"_Um I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Charlotte can you repeat it to everyone else as well." _Edward said_. "Isabella Swan you aren't as innocent as you think that you are._

_Do you remember about four months before you moved to Forks that you went to that party and you thought that you had been drugged? _(I nodded my head I don't remember much of that night.)_ Well you were drugged Alice controlled everything about you that day. _

_The earrings that you had in at the time that you thought were your mums weren't they were bugs that Alice put on you so that she could tell you what to do. She told you to go to that party for a reason. Bella I'm sorry to say that she had you gang-raped that night."_

"What do you mean Edward?" The Major bellowed. "Why didn't you tell us this the other week when we thought that she was going to get raped?"

Edward stood in the corner of the room and he looked as if he wanted to piss himself if he could.

"_I forgot about it till now most of my memories are out of whack and I'm seeing different people to the ones that were original in that spot. The only reason I remember it now is because it was in Arizona not far from where Bella lived and everybody laughed about it later. _

_She was particularly unobservant when she was there. She didn't know half the school had spread rumours about her. Rumours that Alice just put little spin on. If they were to every reach Bella's ears then they were to put another name on it. The football coach and the 'head cheerleader'. Star quarterback and a little known geek. Well after the rape that one turned true. It was spread before it though._

_That's why you had barely any friends. Amy was only your friend because Alice controlled her as well. For those of us that don't know Amy was killed not long after Bella was raped. _

_All the guys that had raped Bella were all killed during the week I went to 'Alaska'. _

_We'll all but one. Bradley Andrews. _

_He is now a newborn in Maria's camp someone got hungry and he was snacked on him before I could find him. Maria has almost finished with him but will keep him there for when you get there Major. _

_I am ashamed to say that I didn't really want to stay away for two weeks but when you have human blood in your system and them have to go to school well let's just say that I'm a glutton for punishment and all those weeks up until the car accident I still had red eyes. _

_No one at home but Alice knows what was going on with me. How we got it passed Jasper was a miracle in itself. _

_Alice planned that accident so that it would coincide with Maria's call to Jasper. What we didn't know was that Jasper was already onto us and we just had to give a push to kill Bella but as those of us that were there know that didn't happen I saved her because if I hadn't Jasper and Bella would have disappeared that night and Bella would have been killed for Jasper taking her straight to Maria's camp that day._

_The dreadful birthday party. I don't know where to start with that one. Jasper was supposed to bite Bella that night but as I said before to Bella and Charlotte Emmett got in the way. If Emmett wasn't in that particular spot that night Bella would have been bitten. _

_Everything about me coming back into your life Bella was a lie Rose never called me. Alice made that bit up. _

_If you had answered the phone instead of Jacob than I would have come back that very day and let you go free with Jasper. Alice had more visions than she ever let on. _

_She can't see you because of Bella's shield. I have strengthened it more than it already is. She couldn't see the moment Jasper decided to disappear with Bella because he has been controlling her emotions. The only thing she can see at the present time is what is going to happen to her, Carlisle, Esme and Antonio. She can't see anyone's future even if it is closely tied in with her own. She hasn't been doing much just trying to see if there was any way that she could get hold of Bella but since she can't see anything than she's in a very tight spot. _

_Carlisle and Esme are going to try coming after you soon they will be the next attack on Bella's life. They want to see her dead because they think that it is her fault that I am dead however it is not in any way Bella's fault. I know what would happen if I had lived and I didn't want to become a slave in Volterra. _

_I will not go into details but let me just say this Caius and Marcus were looking for a new toy and they thought that having the famous Carlisle Cullen's son bowing at their feet was going to be a huge blow to his ego if he ever tried starting a war with the Volturi. I literally saved my own ass. Caius is a very cruel person but don't even get me started on the things that Marcus can cook up because he doesn't have someone he can turn his frustrations on. Carlisle doesn't know about all the slaves they have had. When he arrived in Volterra with his gold eyes they laughed at him but when they saw that vampires could live like that the slaves were being told that they could drink but what they were never told was that it was animal blood they were given. Most slaves only last about fifteen years before they need replacing. I was going to be their prize. I knew everything they had planned for me. They started to make plans when we were in Volterra. They were picturing me in their heads the whole time that we were in the feeding room. Just because a tour was going on was the only reason that we were even in that room and they also didn't want Bella to see their slave in his position. Right after we left the room the slave was brought in so that Caius could feed the way he likes. Believe me that is not something you want in your heads but because Bella is going to picture it anyways she'll even have nightmares about it if I don't stop her. _

_Caius likes it when there is only him his slave and his kill in the room. He makes his slave watch while he toys with his kill then gets his slave to get the kill off. It's not pretty once the kill has gotten off Caius drinks from it. He then depending on how long the kill took to get off takes his slave and takes him or her twice as long so if the kill is dead before they get off let's just say they lose a certain body part if they are male and if they are female they lose all privileges for a week. What Caius does with the male appendage is absolutely foul. Do you remember how he was squirming in his seat a lot when we were in that room? Well let's just say he wasn't sitting on It, it was in him. He puts it there so that the slave can never get hold of it. Of course he doesn't forget about the venom he makes sure that it is sealed before it goes anywhere near his ass. He is almost as cruel as Maria. He makes sure that the slave knows it's still there in him when he takes the slave. Let's just say that he has controls in his throne that control a machine under it. Caius is big on show and he wanted me to know exactly what I was going to be getting into. _

_Now that I have made Emmett lose all his dinner I will continue. Jasper if you hadn't killed Victoria then she would have come after Bella when she got into a new relationship whether they be human, vampire or werewolf. Speaking of werewolves I don't think anyone has told you Bella that Jacob and Seth were both killed. Jacob trying and failing to help Leah and Seth when Victoria bit him. I'm sorry Bella I never meant to either of them killed if I had just listened to Jasper when I got the chance then they would still be alive and we wouldn't be in this mess. We'll we would have eventually with the Volturi on our necks but all things considered it's better that we are all dead._

_Jasper your phone is about to ring it's going to be Caius."_

We all looked at each other as he finished. I heard everyone's thoughts and all they were saying was WTF? Right on queue Jasper's phone rang.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is the Major. What can I do for you?" The Major said.

"Major this is Caius Volturi. I need your help seems it has gotten out that you have a certain person in your possession and she belongs to the Volturi." Caius said.

"Caius the only people I have around me at this moment are Jasper's family. None of them are wearing Volturi symbols. If someone escaped from there then why don't you have Demetri track them down for you?" The Major said.

"Major she will not be wearing a symbol because she was to receive it when she was turned. Did I catch you in the middle of dinner Major I can hear a heartbeat." Caius said.

"No Caius but I will be eating shortly. I have Maria's human niece with me she will be turned very shortly." The Major said.

"Make sure of that will you please I really hate letting humans get away with everything now a days. The only reason that your human doesn't have a deadline is because of who her aunt is. This human that escaped already had a deadline that passed and she wasn't turned so I get someone new to play with. The last toy I was supposed to have dies before he could get here. Shame really they would have been good together for me really. If you happen to see the human that was with Jasper's former family can you please notify us please?" Caius said.

"Of course I will Caius. You will be the first I call when I see her." The Major said as he was looking me in the eye.

"Thank you for your time then Major." Caius said hanging up.

"Well the Volturi have been informed of your escape from the Cullens' but why wouldn't they tell them that you were with me?" Jasper said as he slipped through the Major.

"Good to have you back Jasper." Peter said.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Isabella." Jasper said.

"It's alright Jasper you have nothing to be sorry. I'm just glad that you got those newborns." I said going up to hug him.

"We had newborns here?" Jasper shouted.

"Yes Jasper but you took care of them. This was after you told both Bella and Rosalie off for cutting Bella's hair. Had a call from Alice and you caught the tail end of the call with the Volturi." Peter said.

"What else have I missed? It feels like he's been here for days." Jasper asked.

"Nothing much really." Peter said. "It's only been a couple of hours."

"Will she ever give up? Pixie is about to call your phone again. The Major threatened her when she called before." Peter added.

"So is she scared of him?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah she is. I don't know how she got the balls to call back for." Peter said. "It's going to ring in 5…4…3…2…1."

"Pixie I thought I told you not call to call this phone?" The Major voice came out of Jasper. It's weird I'm looking at Jasper but it's the Major that answered the phone.

"Major I'm really sorry for calling you but I thought that you should know that the Volturi are looking for _Isabella_ and we are all getting pulled in for questioning. We need to disappear and since you can do it I though that maybe you could help us out. I mean you wouldn't want me telling them that you took off with Isabella now would you?" Pixie bitch say what?

"Oh Miss Cullen you will be taken to Volterra and questioned over her but they will have no knowledge of any conversation that you have had with me. You really should spend some time in the present instead of the future. If you did you would know that I may have wiped memories from some of the family before. You have met me a few times and I will make sure that we meet again. Just wait till you see what Caius has planned for the three of you oh I wish that I could see your faces when he gets hold of you." The Major said.

"Please Major won't you help us? I could help with your problem. You're going to be having some trouble shortly yes I can see it now. There will be five newborns coming in from the east." Pixie said.

"You must be able to see the past because I took care of them this morning." The Major said.

"No it's happening right now. They are newborns from what I can see fairly new only a few months old. I can't see what happens but I can see that you hurt someone big that's as far as I can see." Pixie said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that did happen. Emmett learned the hard way not to get in my way." The Major said.

"I don't see the past I only see the future. Someone must be missing with me." Pixie said.

"Someone is messing with you and they will continue to do so when we get off the phone. You will forget that Bella even existed after I took her from the clearing after the newborn fight you will think that she was killed by a stray newborn on the way to the car with me." The Major said.

"It will never happen. I have a prefect memory." Pixie said.

"Say hello to Ryan Mary Alice." The Major said.

"Hello Ryan. The Major sent you?" Pixie said.

"Give the phone to Ryan Mary Alice." The Major said.

"Ryan here Major." Ryan said.

"Ryan I want you to erase her memory of the last few weeks and plant some fake memories. Like you did when you first made her." The Major said.

"What memories do you want planted sir?" Ryan said.

"One of me and Isabella leaving the clearing and Isabella getting attacked and almost getting killed. Change her memories of everything since her last visit to Volterra. Mix everything up. Make her think that Edward is still alive." The Major said.

"Sir that will take a while do you want to know when it is done?" Ryan said.

"Yes thank you Ryan. When you are done there will you go to find the other Cullens' and do almost identical to them as well. Go back into hiding after that." The Major said.

"It's an honour doing this for you Major just let me know when you need me again." Ryan said hanging up.

"Am I hearing correctly that you just got her maker to change her memories around? Did you purposely make her?" Emmett said.

"Yes I made her but she wasn't supposed to be how she is now. I got Ryan to erase her whole memory not long after he turned her because let's just say that James wasn't the only thing to hit the asylum where she was as a teenager. She thinks that she was born around the same time as Edward when the fact is that she was born long before that she was born and put straight in there from birth. She was in there her whole life. Her real name is Mary Alice Brandon she was born to Patrick and Elizabeth Brandon on the 4th of July 1889 she was turned by Ryan on the 9th of August 1907 she's eighteen years old. She doesn't know this but Ryan and I had some fun with her for the ten years that she doesn't remember. The only thing that she remembered from our time was my name. She never had visions when she was with us for ten years. She didn't get them till after she was turned. We did some horrible things to her. It was fun while it lasted. I'm ashamed to say that we both ended her human life but Ryan was the one to turn her. Rosalie you think you had a tough time with being turned well let's just say hers was a lot rougher. It was something similar to you when you were turned but worse. For those of you that don't know Rose was raped and left for dead. I won't go into any more details. What Ryan and I did to Alice was ten times worse than you can imagine. She was turned in the middle of a session between the three of us. She was in a lot of pain when she was turned. It still pains me to remember all we did to her. It was worse than anything Maria or Caius could dream up." Jasper said hanging his head down.

"Isabella I will leave you alone for the time being until I can tell that you want me near you again I will stay out of your sight but I won't be far." Jasper added.

I didn't realise I was crying and shaking until he came over and hugged me goodbye.

"Thank you for giving me space Jasper." I said wiping my eyes.

I than turned to Peter and silently asked him if he could make sure that Jasper and the Major have nothing to do with me until I want them back in my life because if he could do that to her than he could do it to me as well.

"_Don't worry Bella he won't even dream of doing anything to you with all of us in the house. I will be drinking from the reserves in the house so I don't need to hunt all that much. You won't be leaving my side until you deem fit which is going to be a while."_ Peter said.

"How are we going to do this no one can go against the Major and win?" Mary said.

"I'm going to see if Maria's up for taking him for a couple of days. But then we have to put up with bitchy Bella and none of us want that." Peter said.

"Hey I won't be bitchy!" I shouted.

"Yes you will because Maria is going to be moving further away from us and out of Jasper's range for you. " Peter said.

"Well that sucks for you guys than." I said.

"Maria's not going to take him in if it means that you will be harmed. We have to get him to do something for a few weeks. You have got to be kidding. That's not enough time." Peter said as he picked up his phone. "This is Peter Whitlock speaking I want everybody in the camp to move from the immediate area for the next three months. We have a very pissed off Major heading straight for you and he won't stop until you are all dead … Yes I am aware of that but what would you rather? ... Fine but when you get to the other side don't say I didn't warn you.

There goes the nearest camp of newborns and there leader. He's going on a rampage he thinks that Bella won't ever let him back in his life. He thinks that she won't want anything to do with him when he comes back into her life. What I can tell you is that he is being very brutal with anything that gets in his way. He's already got three dozen newborns down where I just called. No one is going to be stupid enough to come near us if he's going to take out every single camp all around us. Maria is going to be moving in about five minutes. If she had any chance of stopping him from doing this I would call her but she doesn't stand a chance against him. There is only one person that can settle him down and right now that person is so terrified of him. Sorry Bella but if we let you near him he'll think that we are a threat to you and kill us all. It doesn't matter how long you've known him.

Edward do you think that you could go talk to him?"

"_Charlotte do you mind giving me and Bella a few minutes to talk because I want to help her understand him a bit more."_ Edward asked her. Charlotte and everyone else left the house but didn't go too far that if the Major came back they could protect me. _"Now Bella what you should know is that I knew nothing of what Jasper did to Alice until he just said it. _

_It is as bad as you imagined it, worse even. He would never do that to you I just thought that you should know that. He's scared that if what he ever did to people when he was with Maria or after until he found another way to leave that you would judge him for it. He's very upset that this is all coming out now because he will have to tell you all over again when you are a vampire and he doesn't want that he wants you to remember everything that is said to you. I can help you remember everything that you want through your change. _

_Isabella you see the good in people but you also see people for who they are. When you first meet us what did you think of all of us. (He read my mind to figure out what I thought.) Bella when you first meet us that is what you thought of us without influence. _

_I will tell you if Alice hadn't told you every night to figure out where I was and why then everything would have worked out differently. If we hadn't figured out your life for you we would have meet in college. Jasper and you would have travelled for a bit before he would have turned you than taken you to Maria. You are destined to be a vampire and I'll let you in on a secret Jasper is the one who turns you. It will be when he comes back to the house you will talk on the phone every day. He will look after you for all you are worth. I keep getting a phrase from him "You're worth It'."_

"Those were the words he told me in Phoenix before I went after James'. Do you think that you can tell him that he's worth it for me as well. I can't be mad at him for something that was done be I was even born or things that he probably had no control over." I said.

"_Yeah Bella I can tell him that for you. I'll go now and see how he's doing since he can't actually kill me. I'll see you soon and I'll update you on everything." _Edward said as he disappeared from my sight.

A few minutes later everybody came back in the only person that wasn't here is Jasper. I hope it doesn't last long because I'm really going to miss having him around here. I can't let them all know that I know who is turning me and when. Wonder how I can keep that a secret? Might have to have Edward help me with that. Hopefully I can get him to come into my dreams when he is still with Jasper. Might have to ask Edward if I can pull Jasper the way he is into my dreams and talk with him like that.

"I'm going to go to sleep everybody see you in the morning." I said to everybody.

"I'll tuck you in Bella." Peter said.

Once we got up to my room I got ready for bed.

"Bella don't tell anyone what Edward told you tonight. Yes you can pull Jasper into your dreams but he won't come in willingly, leave him for a few days and Edward will tell you when you can pull him in. When you do get him in just listen to what he says and don't interrupt." Peter said as he tucked me in.

As soon as I went to sleep I found myself projected to where Edward and Jasper were sitting. Edward put his hand up as if to say don't say anything. We sat there for what felt like days but it was only days Jasper talking about all the things that he did in his past that he feels bad about. Edward and Jasper talking about all the things they have done wrong in this life all the things they don't want me to know. Which is a lot of stuff in Jasper's case. A lot of the stuff he did with Maria was awful. I tried going back to my body a few times but Jasper had some pull everytime thought about going back it was like I was pulled under again. Edward asked how come I haven't woken up yet and Jasper told him that he wasn't keeping me asleep but when I go to wake up he puts me back to sleep so that I don't have any trouble that is occurring inside the house at that moment. Mary and Alistair are wanting to get me far away from Jasper and everyone else thinks that if they move me Jasper will go and the Major will come out and won't be put back in and the Volturi will have to destroy him.

"If they take Isabella from that house the only way for me to come back will be gone and I can't let that happen and she doesn't need to wake up to their yelling I'm surprised that you can't hear them yelling from here." Jasper said.

"Got stuck with human hearing again. The only time I have vampire hearing and sight is when it's needed like right now Alistair is going to try and sneak Bella away and get her somewhere 'safe'." Edward said.

"Peter Whitlock speaking." Peter said over the phone.

"Peter do you mind breaking Alistair's legs for me for even thinking about moving her." The Major said.

"Yes Sir." Peter said hanging up.

"He really would do anything for you won't he?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that's why were good friends almost like brothers. I wish that we could have been like that Edward you were a genuine guy that I really liked but didn't get close because I didn't want all my secrets getting out." Jasper said.

"I never would have told anyone what you had done in you past. Like I just told you not long ago I'm far from perfect." Edward said.

"Wish that you were still alive now so we could just have a good time together." Jasper said.

"I'll let you in on a secret Jas I'm going to be reborn in about twenty five years. That way we both get Bella situated into being a vampire you training her for fighting and me with her shields. I will turn into a vampire when I'm twenty. Maria will get her wish of finding a charming mate. Just don't tell her that she's going to be getting a mate shortly. She just has to wait for me. Only forty five years from now. If I could speed up the process I'd do it now." Edward whispered so low that I barely caught it.

"How will she recognise you though? Will you be the same or will you be different?" Jasper asked.

"Not so loud we might have someone listening in and then what would it look like the badest Major in the South talks to himself and about the badest lady in the South getting a mate that hasn't even been born yet. To answer your questions no one but Bella will be able to recognise me. I'll look different and sound different but I'll be the same. My voice will guide her until it's time for me to come back to you guys." Edward said.

"So will I be able control everything in the camp this time or will I take off again?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah as far as I know that you will be in more control in the near future than you ever were and that's because of Bella. She really comes into her power when she goes vamp." Edward said.

"Do you think it's safe for me to let her wake up now?" Jasper asked.

"No let her sleep a bit longer." Edward said.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later and we are still sitting her on the edge of the property. Jasper woke me up a few times so that I could let the others now that I was still there but he turned me into a reverse zombie. Sort of like the last time I went like this but I stayed sleeping a lot and woke up every couple of hours to eat. The only time he let me wake up was so that he could feed. It was a bit boring at times when everything would go quiet. The others come out every couple of hours. Peter said that Maria was worried about me because of the amount of sleep I was having after he was told that Jasper came into the house and spoke to her saying that I was just processing everything and I would wake up when I felt that I had gone over everything in my life. He told her that a lot of stuff had gone on and the last time this happened I didn't come round for three months but that time I didn't really sleep.

"Jasper would you like to talk to Bella while she's doing all this?" Edward asked when the fourth day started.

"You know what I think that I will." Jasper said.

"Bella pull your shield down now." Edward said looking for the first time in my direction since I got here.

"What do you mean by that Edward?" Jasper asked him.

"I think what he meant is that I've been here since you decided to leave me alone. When I went to sleep the other night so I know what you and Edward have spoken about. Oh and Edward I heard that comment about your mate as well the other day. The only time I wasn't here was when you let me up to let the others know that I was still alive." I said moving closer to where he and Edward were sitting.

"Did you know that she was here?" Jasper looked to Edward.

"Yeah I've known the whole time. She wasn't even disgusted at us once she heard all about past and future hunting trips we have planned and everything. The only thing she didn't hear was about our sex lives well your past sex life and my future sex life." Edward said.

Jasper just groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Oh suck it up Jasper. I've had a lot of fun these last couple of days. Learning a lot about you and the guys. I have lots of dirt on them all." I said.

"You could have told me that she was here Edward." Jasper said.

"But then where would I have heard everything that you guys were talking about?" I said. "You both would have given me edited versions of what you've been talking about Edward I'm really going to miss you after you're reborn."

"I'll miss hanging out with you guys as well but it won't be for a while and you will still be able to hear me Bella. I won't have all my memoires until after I'm turned. As I said before you will be the only person to recognise me as me when I'm in my reborn form. I won't even have my power anymore so I will have to live with that. I will have a better power and it will come in handy." Edward said coming over and hugging me. He could only do that in my 'dreams'.

"What do you mean it will come in handy?" Jasper asked.

"I'll get to that but first I have to tell you about all that is going to happen." Edward said. "Okay Bella isn't going to be able to hear my voice for roughly ten months. As soon as my voice disappears you have to put plans in motion. It might even happen sooner than twenty five years from now. You both need to be told what is going to happen.

Caius is going to be looking until about two years before I come back into your lives. So I will be eighteen when he finds out that Isabella Higginbotham is actually Isabella Swan. I think that it has something to do with Esme and Carlisle joining them around that time.

Alice won't cause many problems. Maria will be taking care of her shortly. Jasper you will get your piece of her as well. It's funny how she ends up getting caught. Her mate is subconsciously shielding her from stuff that's really important to her. He doesn't even know that he is doing it."

"Wow." Jasper and I say together.

"Isn't there anything that we can do that can stop them finding out about Isabella before you get back to us?" Jasper asks.

"No and you don't kill them when they come to try and get Bella from you. They go into hiding from the Volturi after that. It's funny the way they go into hiding but." Edward laughed out. "They hide right under the Volturi's nose and they don't even know it."

"Are you saying that Esme and Carlisle hide in Italy for over thirty years?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah and the ways they go about disguising themselves is quite fascinating. First they will be in the south pretending to be honeymooners, and then they will move north and pretend again to be honeymooners, go to college over there as well. Change their routine a few times so they don't get caught out. It's quite hilarious. When you think of all the names they could use as well." Edward said laughing again. "Especially the one that he is most famous for giving. Stregoni Benefici. That's going to be photo worthy to see Aro's face when he hears the he's back in town."

"Stregoni Benefici?" I ask.

"It's the name that Carlisle uses when he's in Italy. It's the name that is used to tell everyone that he's a good vampire when he actually isn't." Edward said.

"I never know that he used that name." Jasper said.

"He's the one that came up with it. Shame I wasn't around when the rumours started up about him." Edward said. "We were actually planning on using it the next time that we had to move which would have been to Italy ironically."

"How come you left that out of his history when you were telling it to me?" I asked Edward.

"Well that pretty simple Bella if I had told you ever name that Carlisle has used we would have been there all day." Edward answered.

"I remember when we used your name Edward. That was fun times." Jasper said.

"I forgot that we had used my name till you reminded me." Edward said. "It was around the late sixties early seventies as I recall. We were living in New York again all because Rosalie was homesick. We needed a new name for ourselves back in those days there was no such thing as the internet and we had to wipe out our records ourselves or we got our lawyer Jenks to do it.

Hey Jasper you should have all connections from us to Isabella Swan or Isabella Higginbotham erased by someone you really trust and not Jenks.

Anyway as I was saying before I got off track. It took longer back then so we had to change last names a lot. Now Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle became the Masen's, Alice and Emmett became the McCarty's, and Esme and I became the Hales. Rose and I were not happy about changing our names to the others surname back then but there was nothing that we could do about it.

Ask Rose to show her the scars from that fight. That was a really funny sight me walking around without my leg and her without her arm for at least six months. Esme made it our punishment whenever we were home so as soon as we got home she pulled them off us and we got them back in the morning before school. Esme was really hard on us but we got over it eventually."

Jasper was laughing the whole time.

"I can't wait to see what happens when you lose both of your arms Jasper." I said giggling.

"Don't remind me Isabella." Jasper said. "I 'm just hoping that she forgets."

"Nope she will remember that." Edward said.

"Come on aren't we supposed to be getting back so that Isabella can be waking up?" Jasper said.

"But Jasper when you get back you turn me vamp remember?" I said.

"I forgot that maybe there's a way that we can change that." Jasper said looking at Edward.

"Might be the next time you run maybe. You are calm enough this way to be near her but maybe you should hunt first just to be sure." Edward said. "Then we can have a talk about what you are going to do about Esme and Carlisle on the way back home."

"Okay see you when we get back home Isabella." Jasper said.

That was the last thing either of them said to me before I found myself waking up at home.

I squealed very loudly that everyone ran into my room to see what was wrong with me.

"Jasper's coming home. Jasper's coming home. Jasper's coming home. Jasper's coming home. Jasper's coming home." I sang repeatedly.

Peter slapped his head and everyone just looked as if I had told them that someone else was coming home.

"Bella don't you mean the Major?" Charlotte asked.

"Nope. I said Jasper and I mean Jasper." I said popping the 'p' in nope.

"Bella it was going to be a surprise for everyone else that he was on his way back how did you know?" Peter asked.

"I've been hanging around Jasper and Edward for the past three days." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Hey Rose can I see your scar?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me he told you the name story." Rose said slapping her head.

"Yep.' Popping the 'p'. "Please can I see it?"

She pulled up her sleeve to show me the scar and I moved over to her to touch it, she let me because I'm always touching everyone else's.

"Emmett do you have any scars that I don't know about. I don't want to see the ones that Rose gave you either. Edward and Jasper gave me those images already." I asked.

"Nope none that you want to see." Emmett said. "Did Edward show you his scar?"

"No he didn't because he said it was on his leg." I said.

"We should leave so that Bella can get showered and dressed. Charlotte your turn today. Mary you're on breakfast duty." Peter said. "Charlotte if she comes downstairs looking like anyone else than it's you that will be in trouble."

They all went there spate ways when he said that. Half an hour later I was downstairs dressed freshly showered and waiting for Maria to come over the computer so that we could talk.

"You'll be waiting till tonight to talk to Maria sweetheart she will be getting back to her camp shortly and then they have their debriefing that takes a while." Peter said when he saw me looking at the computer. "Why don't you go wait outside for Jasper and Edward to get back it's a nice day."

As I was going out the door I thought I heard him say that Carlisle and Esme were due any day now. But I ignored it because if I was meant to hear it he would have said it louder.

My favourite book was sitting out there when I got out there. So much to tell you. It's about a girl who wouldn't speak to anyone but she meets her father at the end of it and starts talking. It is also in diary form it's a pretty good book. It's not very old but I still love it because one of Renee's male friends gave it to me when he didn't want me in the way. My only other favourite books I haven't pulled out of the box yet so I know they are somewhere around my room. I can't believe that I finally have something that is just mine and mine alone. When I was living with Charlie we had to share a bathroom and when I lived with Renee I always had to disappear so that she could have her boyfriends over.


	11. Chapter 11

**One day early wasn't going to put this up till tomorrow.**

**Mainly for 01katie and Wendy1969. They wanted them so here they are.**

* * *

><p>I start thinking about all the things that have happened in my life so far in the eighteen years that I have been alive. My mother Renee went through a lot of boyfriends before she got to Phil. She was only with him for about seven months before she married him and they got married the year before I moved to Forks. I don't know how my mother did it but she went through a lot of guys when we were living in California then Phoenix. Her door was like a revolving door there were so many guys I just lost count. There were some nice guys that I actually liked but they didn't stay long. Some had kids my age so a lot of play dates happened. All the guys that I liked always took off after a week I wonder now if Alice had something to do with that because I never heard from them ever again. All the ones I hated stuck around for a while. There were ones that really creeped me out. Ones that liked touching me but they never got far because one of my mother's many girlfriends that enjoyed her seconds was always around so they didn't get far. I was happy just staying in my room when those ones came around.<p>

I was never really in a relationship until I went to Forks and meet Edward. Before I found out what happened to me at the party I went to I had gotten to second base with a guy that I saw on a regular basis he didn't got to my school so I think that was the only thing that saved me. I got pretty reckless a few times that I fought there controls come to think about it when I went with a new girl to meet some of her friends one night after school. There was also the time that I meet one of my old friends that I had a crush on and stayed out with him and a friend of his all night. I think that was the only times that I ever rebelled against their control I might have to ask Edward when he gets back here.

Edward really is a nice guy I don't know how he let Alice control him for so long. She had to have something dangling over him? I wonder what it was because she had her claws in him deep. I know now that she never had a hold on Jasper but what was with the clothes when I started school with him, she must have had a set uniform for him when he went to school because he never looked out of place with them at school and if he wore what he wears now he would have looked a bit decent and nobody would have batted an eye at them but no she has to have designer stuff. I mean really way to rub it into everybody's faces that you have money when you turn up in a new car every semester and not wearing the same thing twice. There is nothing wrong with wearing a pair of comfortable jeans or a shirt or sweatshirt twice. When I got to Forks Alice must have gone through my closet because half the stuff in there I could never afford and the other half I would never wear in the Forks weather anyway it looked like something that I would wear in Phoenix.

I started feeling hungry so I put the book down that I wasn't even reading and went into the house but I didn't hear anyone I must have been so absorbed in myself that they all left me here by myself and I never heard a thing. I started calling out to everyone just to see if anyone was here but I got no reply so I tapped into Edward's power to see if anyone was around but I didn't hear anyone. I then remembered that Edward said that I could call his name and he would be there well time to put it to the test. I called out to Edward and he didn't come. I was really starting to freak out when all of a sudden I started to hear voices in my head but they weren't voices that I knew should have been anywhere around here. I picked up my phone on the way back up to my room ringing Peter hopefully he had some answers for me.

"Peter Whitlock speaking." Peter said.

"Oh thank god someone I can talk to. Where are you guys? No one is here. I'm here all by myself and have some friends of coming to visit that I thought you might want to know about they should be here shortly. I'm locking myself in my room so they don't know I'm here." I said as fast as I possibly could.

"Oh Bella. You are alright then when you just took off like that into your head no one know what to do. Stay in your room and don't come out until someone comes and gets you. Now keep Edward's gift on at all times until I tell you to turn it off. Keep your shield up and under no circumstances are you to put it down." Peter said. "Now can you tell which direction these visitors are coming from?"

"Yeah they are coming in from the North of the property." I said.

"Do you know how far?" Peter said.

"Still a good distance from the house it's like they are waiting on the edge of something I don't know what. They are circling around the foundations of a cottage in that direction." I said concentrating on what was going on with them.

"Stay put and I will be there in your range in seconds." Peter said hanging up the phone.

About five seconds later but it felt like forever I heard the others in my head. Peter told me to stop listening and to keep my shield up under no circumstances was I to let my shield down. I wasn't even going to put it down. What Peter told me about not listening well I just shortened my range a bit so it wasn't so far from the house.

I heard people coming closer to the house and it sounded like Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. I thought what the hell would they be doing here? I listened a bit better to what they were thinking.

_What if Angela is wrong and this isn't where Bella is? How are we supposed to help someone if we can't find them?' _That was coming from Ben.

'_Hope we aren't too late to help Bella. Cutting it a bit too close for my liking. Wonder if any of the vampires that were in Forks are here with her?' _That came from Angela.

I sent Peter a message:

**P**

**Got visitors from school Angela & Ben.**

**They are thinking they can help us with something I don't know what?**

**Do you want me to find out or do you want me to ignore them?**

**B**

He sent back a quick reply:

**B**

**Let them in but don't let anyone else know that they are here.**

**Taking care of business.**

**Major is back out to play and just when he settled.**

**P**

I replied back with a:

**P**

**Under my shield?**

**Where's E?**

**B**

He replied back:

**B**

**Yes under it.**

**Trying to get the Major from a killing spree**

**P**

I hoped that Edward could get him back under control because I really didn't want to go back under for another couple of days. I heard Angela and Ben getting closer to the front door and went down and opened it. Shocking both of them as they were coming up the steps to the front door.

"Ben, Angela I've been expecting you. You'll have to excuse me if I blank out on you it's just that I want to keep an eye on my family. They are out back but we can't go out there. I have no idea what they are up against." I said hugging them both and showing them into the kitchen. "You guys want anything? You must be tired from your long journey."

"We're fine Bella. We just come looking for you because you need our help. I never told you this but I'm a witch. I know all about the Cullens'." I hissed when she said that name.

"Ang I told you she won't like when you said it like that." Ben said hugging her into his side.

"Sorry Bella should have remembered from last time huh?" Angela said.

"Don't worry Ang I learnt some things that have been helping me get over everything that has happened my whole life but that name just sets me off." I said.

"To answer your question about whether I know about vampires the answer is yes. Shape-shifters in La Push Yeah knew about them as well. You must have heard that Edward is dead and my friends Jacob and Seth from LaPush were killed recently. Yeah that is all true. I still talk to Edward he's helping me with his power. He could read minds well every mind but mine and he passed it onto me. Well actually me and my new bestie Charlotte. She doesn't have quite the range that I have." I said.

"_Bella I need your help can you call the Major please." _Edward said.

"Of course Edward." I said looking over at him as he was looking at Ben and Angela with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I know I was right what do you know?"

"_You mean to tell me she really is a witch? Only you Isabella." _Edward said.

"Laugh it up Edward and well see if you're still laughing when you meet Maria in the flesh." I said grabbing my phone again.

"This is the Major how can I help you Isabella." I heard the Major say into the phone.

"Major I hear from a little birdie that you want to go on a killing spree. Is this true?" I ask.

"Fucking Edward seriously he's such a prick dobbing on me now that he can't cop anything from us anymore but once he gets to Maria's he's fair game for anyone who wants a piece. I don't remember him being this annoying when he was alive. I reckon one of us should go to Forks and make sure that his body did get burnt. I really don't remember passing him on the way to getting you just Victoria." Major said. "Isabella why can I hear three heartbeats through the phone?"

"Ask Peter." I said hanging up.

"I'm going to cop it when he comes home. He hates it when people hang up on him." I said as Major flashed up on my screen. "Not answering Major."

"That sounded like Jasper Hale." Ben said looking at Angela.

"That's because it was Jasper but it's not Hale his last name is actually Whitlock." I said standing up to find my smokes. "Damn it where the hell did he hide them this time?"

"Bella." Angela said. I turned around and she had my smokes in her hand. I ran up to her and pulled them both from the house so that I could smoke one.

"So Ben what are you? Are you human or what?" I asked.

"Well I want to go vamp but we aren't sure if your vamps will turn both of us. We both want it Ang here has wanted it her whole life and I've wanted to be with Ang forever and when I told her forever I actually meant forever." Ben said looking into Angela's eyes.

"Oh so sweet. Emmett you really need to take pointers from every other guy here they all know how to treat a lady unlike you." Rose said walking up to us.

"How come you aren't dirty Rose?" I asked.

"I never get dirt on me no matter what I'm doing unlike some people I know. Jasper is the worst but then again it is the Major out at the moment." Rose said. "Hi Ben, Angela. My name's Rosalie Hale but family calls me Rose."

"Hey Ice Queen handing her role to whom now?" I tease.

"Oh shut it Isabella. I'm still the Ice Queen to you and you know it." Rose laughed out.

"Well that's the last time I let you do anything with me." I said.

"I'll tell your Aunt that you were picking on people I wonder what she would say about that." Rose said.

"No Rose not Maria please anyone but her." I pleaded.


	12. Chapter 12

Everybody else but the Major came out of the house just then.

"Isabella your Aunt will call you later she just had some last minute things to take care of. Angela, Ben. Name's Peter Whitlock and that there cute blonde is my wife Charlotte. Randall the best cook in the house according to Bella. Mary and Alistair are just over there. Of course you know Emmett and Rose." Peter said. "Right now we have to stay here the Major is back out and he thinks that someone has a serious death wish if they keep sending newborns after Bella here.

We almost had him back after he was talking to Edward with Bella listening in for three days. Edward is back with him now. Hopefully they won't need you this time Bella. We just got you back this morning and I don't think that you will sleep much for the next few days."

"No definitely not. But it was good just to have cares for a couple of days." I said.

"Bella you might want to check around see if you can pick up anyone else." Charlotte said.

I went back into the part of my brain again to see if anyone was around and it was like nothing that I ever heard before. I could hear everything that everyone was thinking in the house but then I tuned them all out and tried to concentrate on what is happen outside when I somehow caught hold of Edward's thoughts.

'_I hope that Bella can forgive me for what I did in the past. I wonder if she would ever listen to me if I could explain it to her.'_

"I can only hear Edward he's not with the Major. Is there any chance that he and I can have some time alone so he can explain things to me? Please Peter you don't have to go far. Angela and Ben can stay here with me. He really wants to talk to me." I may have poked my bottom lip out as well.

"Fine but with everything going on we won't go far just do checks around the property. Call me when you want us to come back okay." Peter said as he hugged me. I nodded my head in understanding.

Ten minutes later Edward came in looking down at his feet like a scolded puppy not wanting to get in any more trouble.

"Edward do you think that you can let Angela and Ben see you so they don't think that I'm anymore crazy than I already am." I asked him nicely.

"Yeah I can Bella." Edward said as he materialised before their eyes. "Angela, Ben. It's nice to see you after so long. Bella always said that if you were supernatural that you could always join us Angela. Not long after she found out what I was she said and I quote roughly here no more prefect memory 'you're a vampire, Jacob's a werewolf and if Angela was a witch than she can join our party as well'. Jacob was actually a shape shifter but that's a story for another time.

Bella I would really like to apologise for the mess that I made of your life but I can guarantee that you will make my life a living hell when I end up with _her_. You will put me in my place a lot and for that it will be worthwhile living up to the memory of who I was. I never want to be like that again.

I will explain my life a little better now for you Bella. Angela, Ben you will hear exactly what I was like in a way growing up.

My name is Edward Masen Jr. my father's name was Edward Masen Sr. he was a lawyer in Chicago when I was human. My mother's name was Elizabeth Masen. They were a well-respected couple and I was born as you would with a silver spoon in my mouth. When I was seventeen my parents and I caught what is known as Spanish Influenza. In the fall of 1918 I was turned not long after my seventeenth birthday. I hated this life at first I even left Carlisle for a while after I was created and hunted down less than stellar characters with my mind reading I always got who I wanted even help the innocent people get away. Ten years after that all started I had enough I found Carlisle again and found him with Esme they had formed the prefect couple and Esme treated me as her son. As you know Bella Rose and Emmett joined us next. I will tell you everything that I can about them.

Carlisle Cullen born in the 1640's he guesstimates. He was twenty three when he was turned by a nomad vampire whom has never come forward as his sire or was killed. He doesn't know he can't even remember what he looked like. He asked Aro if he could identify him when he went to Italy once but Aro has no recollection of who he is.

Esme Platt – Cullen was born in 1895 and turned a few years me she was twenty six when she was turned. Her history is not likeable but she had no say in what happened. She was trying to kill herself to be with her son that had died a few days previous. He was only three days old when he died. Her husband beat her within an inch of her life while she was human. Charles Everson was a very cruel man. He went mysteriously missing not long into my reign of terror. I later found out he was one of my victims I have never told Esme she believes that he lived out his life.

Rosalie Hale was born in 1915 in New York. She had a very privileged life she never saw the horrors that were around her. In the winter of 1932 she was just days away from her wedding with Royce King Jr. when he and a few of his mates found Rose walking around the streets late at night. See she had just left her friend's house and never looked at the time. On her way home she ran into Royce and his friend's and they ended her life in a very cruel way beating her and raping her over and over. She lay dying in the street when Carlisle found her and changed her. She later got her revenge by killing all of them leaving Royce for last. She killed him in the dress the she was to marry him in. She thought it might be fitting. She was nineteen when she was turned.

Emmett McCarty was born in Tennessee also in 1915. He was from a large family he had three younger brothers and one older brother also had two younger sisters. In 1935 not long after his twentieth birthday. He and some of his friends along with his older brother were hunting in the woods surrounding their little town. He was fighting a bear when he was killed. Rose found him near death and carried him to Carlisle because she didn't think that she had the strength to change him.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was born in 1890 in Mississippi. She thinks that she was born in 1901 though. She had a younger sister who was killed when Alice was five. Alice was sent to an asylum from the time that she was ten. She has no memories of her human life this was all found out through papers that were found when she was researching her life last year. After James attacked Bella and left us those clues on the video. See the story that we put out about Bella falling out a window was untrue but you have to admit that for Bella it was possible. James was the one to actually turn Alice but I hadn't told her that. The vampire that saved Alice was killed by James. I found this out when he saw her last year at the baseball clearing.

Last but not least to join the family was Jasper. Alice found him in a diner in the 1950's. She then brought him to the house that we were living in at the time and moved me out of my room. They came when Emmett and I were out hunting because she knew that we would have the hardest time expecting Jasper as it was.

Jasper Whitlock was born 1843 in Texas. He was seventeen when he joined the Civil War. He was the youngest Major in history and that's saying something when he was only twenty when he achieved that. He was turned by Bella's aunt Maria one night after he was evacuating families so they didn't get caught in the cross fire of guns. He drunk human blood for over one hundred years before Alice found him in Philly. Thinking back now on all the times that he slipped up it wasn't always his fault that he slipped. As we found out last year with Bella he can feel the bloodlust of others so it was my entire fault that he took a snap at you. I could never apologise enough for doing what I did last year.

Any questions about us so far?"

"I have a question who is Aro? And what did you mean about him seeing who turned Carlisle?" Ben said.

"Vampires have special abilities. Mine was reading minds. Alice can see the future but she can't see us sitting here because Bella has her shield up. Jasper can feel and control emotions. Peter is a pain in the ass with his power he just 'knows shit'. Bella has also come into contact with other vampire powers. Aro for lack of a better way to say this can life read. You put a body part on his hand and he can see your whole life he couldn't read Bella when he saw her earlier this year and he was majorly pissed. Marcus can read relationships that was a hard one to get around because he read ours and it wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. Jane can cause excruciating pain and it hurts like a bitch to have it done to you. Alec can freeze a person in place and cut off their senses. She has meet two trackers in her life. One that tracks by scent that was James. The other tracker can track by picking up the tanner of your mind that's Demetri. Victoria had the ability of evasion. You already knew this Bella you even used it to get away from Jasper last year. It was funny that I can now laugh about it. Neither Alice nor Jasper expected you to use that bathroom to get away from them. If you didn't use that way you would have figured out a different way to get away from me when you had the chance." Edward said. "The Volturi are the royalty of the vampire world and that's what Aro, Marcus and their brother Caius are. The Volturi didn't just let people live if they know about vampires but they have a few exceptions to the rule themselves.

The only reason we got out of there is because Alice showed Aro a fake vision of Bella as a vampire and because Carlisle was our father. See they all respect Carlisle in Volterra." Edward continued. "She can hide a lot of stuff from people and she knew that if she ever touched Aro without having known his weakness's then we would have been in heaps of trouble. She just showed him what he wanted to know. She hide everything she had ever done to Bella she even told me that if I was to ever meet the Volturi that I would have to have the block in place myself because they wouldn't hesitate to kill me or take me on as their slave. Me turning into their slave would have been very bad. I was lucky that I remembered everything then because I can't remember what she told me to do to block him anymore. I will now tell you everything that we ever did to Bella if you don't have any more questions that is?"

"I don't have any questions at this moment but can I ask if I have any in the future?" Angela said.

"I have one question. How is Bella still human after all that she has been through with you by her side?" Ben asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fair question Ben." Edward said. "I never wanted to turn Bella in all the years that I have known about her. See I have known her all her life from the time that she was conceived to right now. I don't remember everything that we ever did to her but I will tell you everything I remember.

It was 1986 Alice had just had a vision of Bella as a person that we could control. It was not long before we found out everything about her. Alice and Jasper divorced not long before all this happened. Jasper nearly found out a few times what was going on with us through the years but he never found solid proof that we were actually doing everything. Carlisle and Esme are absolutely clueless as to what we got up to when we went off on little hunting trips. As long as she came home with bags of clothes then we got away with anything. They never looked at bank statements because Alice handled anything financial. We controlled everything in Bella's life up until a couple of weeks ago about a week before my death.

As I was saying it was 1986 when she had the vision. In 1989 when Bella was just over a year old Alice and I went and directed Renee to leave Forks and Charlie with Bella in tow. It took us a few weeks to convince Renee to just pack up and ran. The only time we really ever interfered with Bella's life was when they had to move around. I never wanted anything bad to happen to her but Alice said it would make her more vulnerable for me to pick up any pieces that ended up being hurt by everyone else in her life. I wanted her to end up with one of the nice guys but Alice said that if that happened then we would never found out if Bella would really like me. What Alice doesn't know is that Bella I saw all the relationships that you had with guys. Any sleazy guys that you knew that hooked up with you I got rid of because Alice had more plans for them. She wanted every guy that was ever mean to Bella to be in an army to help her control Bella further. I wouldn't let that happen. She paid off all the nice guys that Renee dated when you were younger just so you never saw them again. I hated seeing you so sad. I wished more than anything that you never felt that kind of pain. Every guy that ever touched you inappropriately I killed. A lot of them had painful deaths. Alice is truly sick nothing could help her anymore. I can't wait to see her face when I walk into Maria's camp in all those years from now. Not that I will remember who she is at that point. I can't wait to take kicks at her even if I don't know the reason that I will be doing it. She will have scars all over her body so she won't be prefect in her eyes anymore. I love that she has now lost her power.

I got side-tracked again. Sorry still getting use to my non vampire brain here. Now where was I? Oh yes. Controlling Bella. Bella is not clumsy or a klutz. It was all about mind control. We made her believe that she was all the things we wanted her. We controlled everything about her. Her scent, her habits, her friends, her family except the Blacks. We had no control over them because they were under the treaty that we had. Jacob was easy to control with enough encouragement though. He didn't really like Bella to begin with. He absolutely hated when we went out so Alice and I constructed a way for him to be able to be in your life without you knowing about it. Jacob wasn't supposed to fall in love with you that only happened after spending time with you. He truly loved spending time with you.

Alice was trying to control Bella so that she had something to hold over Maria and Jasper. She knows exactly how Maria is related to Bella. Bella your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was Maria's brother. Higginbotham is her original surname but she changed it to suit her needs that is why she calls you that and not Swan. Although she had some relatives that are distantly related to Charlie, cousins or something I think. It's hard to remember your family tree now without the vampire memory. Your family tree can't be found anymore it's been wiped out of the history books. You are the last human in your line as well. But do you want to know something funny you will be related to the Volturi when you are turned. Caius made Maria for himself when she was around twenty I think it was. I really don't ask people how old they are.

One day a long time ago Caius came to America to check on vampires that draw attention to themselves. He found Maria while she was being escorted around she was nearly married when she was turned. Her wedding was about a week after she was turned. She really was a nice person when she was alive even if she came from a privileged family. Oh yeah you are a rich young lady Bella the only thing that Alice wanted as bad as you was your money. You think we have money but in your trust is a lot of money I won't tell you how much because even I don't know the whole amount. I just know that Maria controls it all for you.

I think I will leave it there for now we might be able to come back to this conversation one day in the near future.

I was just thinking about what I would like my new name to be. I would love my parents to call me Masen as a tribute to my life as I was as a human."

"Edward do you think that I could use that when I get pregnant?" Angela asked.

"Of course you can Angela." Edward said with a secretive smile on his face.

I wonder if Edward gets reborn as Angela and Ben's child? Weirder things have happened. But aren't they going to be turned?

"I have a name that I think would suit a boy perfectly Masen Ryan Cheney what do you think?" Angela said.

"I think that's a prefect name for your son with Ben. You're not pregnant are you?" I asked.

"No not yet but we want at least one child before we are turned even if that child can't be brought up by us than he might be able to be part of our lives in the future of that I am sure." Angela said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I'll call Peter and tell him that they can all come back now. I wonder what Randall has planned for dinner tonight?" I said picking up my phone.

"I know why your calling Bella we are on our way back now we have the Major still out but I think once he sees that you are fine than Jasper might come back out." Peter said then he hung up.

"Huh?" Angela and Ben said together.

"Like I said he just knows shit. He was probably waiting for the call to come in for a while now. Why didn't you just open up and tell Charlotte, Bella?" Edward said.

"They went out of her range they stayed just in my range. I have a wider range than her. Hers can only go two thousand miles whereas mine can go as far as I want it to go." I said. "Come on guys let's look and see what the options are for dinner."

At that exact moment my phone got a message:

**B**

**Chinese for dinner tonight**

**Stir-fry Chicken with rice and vegies.**

**Hope your friends are hungry.**

**If not we can feed Emmett again.**

**R**

"Randall just sent me a message how do you guys feel about stir-fry chicken with rice and vegies?" I asked them.

"We love it." They said together.

"Good that's dinner sorted." I said. "Wonder if I can get Emmett to eat some?"

"I told you the other day he would do anything for you including something that makes him sick." Edward said.

"What do the vampire's eat?" Ben asked.

"Scum of the world this family does. They will all have red eyes when they come in. They won't hurt you because Bella has you under her shields. When we were in Forks we all had gold eyes that means that we drunk animal blood. I know your next question Ben. What happens to the food we eat? Will we can eat it but it doesn't feel good sitting in our stomachs and we have to threw it back up. Most of it can be broken up and missed with venom and we can still have some foods. Yes we can get drunk. It just takes a couple of bottles to do so. Jasper can never control himself when he gets drunk because he can't control his power and incites a mass orgy. I was never there when they had those I stayed just out of his range when that happened because I never wanted anyone. Let me just say that I did die a virgin in a sense but not a full virgin. Let me tell you Jasper took me hunting a few times and well one thing lead to another and he ended up well you know. He supplied the alcohol when we hunting. I can tell you know I have never been in any body. Jasper is a hard bastard as well. He doesn't take no for an answer. He never actually raped me because I was willing after a few drinks."

"You never brought that up Edward when you were talking the other day." I said.

"I knew that you were there but Jasper didn't. Plus now you have something on him." Edward said.

The others came in then.

"Isabella I will not tell you again lower your shield." The Major snarled out.

"Major I only have my shield up so that nobody gets killed around here. If you want to throw a fit go kill a few trees." I snarled back.

"Isabella."

"Major.'

"Isabella.'

"Major."

"Isabella."

"Major.'

"Isabella.'

"Major."

"Isabella."

"Major.'

"Isabella.'

"Major."

"Isabella."

"Major.'

"Isabella.'

"Major."

"Isabella."

"Major.'

"Isabella.'

"Major."

"Isabella."

"Major.'

"Isabella.'

"Major."

We just kept going back and forth I think Angela and Ben might get whiplash soon.

"Alright we know your names now can you two please behave or do I need to Maria onto both of you?" Peter said his hand hovering over the computer.

I sat down next to Rose and Charlotte and started calling him names in my head. He couldn't hear anything that he had to say because I blocked him off from me. He was blocking me anyway.

"Good you two will stay in those spots until I say so. Randall you have dinner to cook. Emmett hope you have space because you are getting a share as well. Alistair stop looking at Bella's guests like they are food because they are not. Mary and Charlotte I want you two to go up and make up two rooms next to Bella's. In the meantime Rose and I will keep these three company and you Major are going to sit there and not make a peep. Everybody get going to your jobs." Peter said.

Three seconds later it was just six of us left in the lounge. Me and Rose on one seat. Angela and Ben on the other one. Peter near the window between us and the Major who was standing on the other side near the door to the kitchen.

"Alright now I know that you two have more questions for us but they will have to wait for another day. I can tell you that you are correct Bella. Only it won't be that last name." Peter said. "Bella is not going to lower her shield until I tell her to how many times are we going to have this conversation Major. Angela, Ben once you are all settled into we will start going over everything you know so that you aren't behind. Unless you want to start now. I will tell you the rest of our histories. Edward has told you about Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and himself. I will tell you a little about the rest of us.

My name is actually Peter Whitlock I am related to that shit head over there. He's my older brother believe it or not. Had to guess when he turned me so much later in my life. I was four when he disappeared during the war. Twenty two years later when I was twenty six he found me searching for him one night and changed me.

Charlotte was born Charlotte Winters she was my girlfriend at the time I went missing if you could actually believe it. We were planning on getting married the year after the bastard turned us. Now I know that he told you that Charlotte was a newborn when he let us go well that's not true just what everyone thinks. See we kept her away from Maria for about forty years before we had her join us. That was a bitch being away from her that long.

Randall Jones was turned by Carlos actually but he made his way over to our side not long before we all took off. He was born not long after the end of the Civil War so he's not much younger than us. He was thirty when he was turned.

Mary and Alistair are actually mates. For those of us who don't know mates is another word for soul mate. They were turned well before us in the Revolutionary War. Alistair in battle and Mary not long after she got word he was killed. Alistair is twenty nine, Mary is twenty eight.

Please hold off on questions for everyone till comes to you if you have a question for an individual otherwise ask away."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dinner will be ready soon guys just give it half an hour. Emmett I set a place for you as well." Randall said.

"I can see the question turning in your head there Ben. We have very good hearing. Everybody in this house can hear everything that is going on in this room as if they were sitting right next to you. We have better eyesight then you guys as well. Our sense of smell is even better. You girls have nothing to worry about either. As you saw earlier we can disappear in a split second. The only thing that you would feel if we were to run all over this house would be the wind whipping past you. Emmett likes his practical jokes so you had better watch out for him." Peter said.

"So tell us about yourselves. You know all about us and some of us know a little about you while the rest of us are in the dark." Jasper said.

"Jasper so good to have you back again." I said.

"Well my name is Angela Webber I'm nineteen years old. I am a witch hard to believe with a minster for a father. I have twin brothers that are now seven years old. I have known about you guys for a little while now. It was only after I watched Bella that I actually worked it out. It was in her zombie period so she wouldn't remember it. A lot of people watched her back then including a lot from the reservation. I put a spell on her so that only the people that know about the supernatural would understand what she was saying. I was the first person to watch her. What Bella didn't know was Charlie left looking for the Cullens' to give them a piece of his mind. We had full conversations that she wouldn't remember sorry Bella. I tried everything that I could think of to help her but nothing helped. Well until Jacob Black came into the picture." Angela said.

"Ben Cheney is the name. I'm nearly nineteen years old. I don't have any family. Just a mother and father that's about it. Nothing really special about me. Like Angela I watched Bella a few nights in the beginning with Angela present of course. We found out about Edward's power and had to hide that we even knew about you guys when you came back. One thing that Angela doesn't know is that I have liked her since we were kids. Most people don't know this but Edward was the one that got me into gear to ask Angela out. Thank you for doing that Edward." Ben said.

"I knew that." Emmett said as he came into the room again. "I was in the class when we were talking about it that's how Edward knew to get you two together he was doing something nice for Angela because she was friends with Bella and he thought that getting you two together would be nice."

"That was supposed to stay a secret Emmett." Edward said from the corner he was standing in.

"Oh shut it ghost boy." Emmett said.

"Just wait till I come back. I'm going to kick your ass so bad you won't know what hit you." Edward said.

"What do you mean Edward?" Emmett said.

"In a few years' time I will be coming back as a human that is going to be turned by Bella herself when I turn twenty this time." Edward said. "Carlisle should have waited a few more years before he turned me but that can't be helped now. I will be coming back sooner than we first thought. I know who my parents are going to be, when I'm going to be born, and when I get turned and my name.

No I am not going to tell anyone who my parents are. Only three people and I use that term loosely know who my parents are. I'm going to be conceived shortly. I will be turned in about twenty odd years from now. The same goes for my name one three people know my name."

"How come so soon Edward?" Rose asked. "I thought we still had time before the Volturi show up?"

"They are still going to be showing up at the time fifty years from now but my parents have decided that they want to do some good in the world so they are having me shortly." Edward said. "I will disappear as soon as I have been conceived and only Bella will be able to hear me and she will guide me through my life. I can't wait till I am with my family again. In human or vampire form it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay people who are eating dinner is done. Blood is being heated for those of us that need a drink." Randall said coming in and handing Jasper some blood.

Forty five minutes later dinner was finished.

"Peter is Maria going to be calling tonight?" I asked.

"No she isn't Bella she is really busy tonight damn newborns are making her miss talking to you. She might call if she has a chance before you go to bed." Peter said.

"I haven't spoken to her in days." I pouted.

"Isabella what have you been told about pouting?" Jasper stood me up from my chair and put me in the corner. "You are to stay there until I say."

"If either of you two pouts then you get put in the corner as well." Randall said. "Bella likes pouting a lot she has come to know that corner very well."

I sent Jasper some irritation to see what he would do but nothing happened. Ten minutes of standing in the corner and Jasper let me out of it.

"Alright everyone into the lounge and we can catch Ben and Angela up to speed with everything we didn't cover earlier." Peter said. "Alright so you know that Bella has been controlled her whole life. Okay that's a good starting point.

It started out as Edward wanting a mate but things turned sour around the time that Bella turned five. Alice and Edward were fighting over where she and her mother would be living next because Alice knew that Maria was watching them so it was time to move them. They found a place not far from where they were living at the time so they made Renee move them there. It was at that time that Bella really started fighting for control of herself she had not long started school and was excelling but after the move she dumbed down again. Renee moved them out of that house not long after they moved in because she turned a bit paranoid. She thought that someone was following her. What she didn't know was that was really true. Alice was always one step ahead of her. Bella was halfway through fourth grade when Renee got her feelings again. Maria had found them six months before they moved again. They had someone tailing them from that point on because Jasper had warned Maria that Alice was a 'seer'. Renee moved them again when Bella was half way through sixth grade then again not long into Bella's eight grade. Not long after that Phil come into the picture. Bella decided that she had enough of moving around and moved to Forks her junior year because Renee had that feeling again and Phil was going places in his job.

Meanwhile Edward and Alice are trying to keep Jasper from knowing everything that is going on. He almost caught them a few times with red eyes but Alice had special contacts made so they were never caught. Edward killed a few bad guys so that Alice wasn't able to create her army. Killed them at the right times as well. If he hadn't they would all have had kids that turned out like them and it would have made more people for Alice to control.

Alice thinks that she should be in charge of the Vampire Race but it is not her that is going to the one in charge. No Bella it isn't you either. It's going to be Maria if you can believe it. She's going to change the world as we know it so live it up while you can because soon we won't be living like this. We will have more freedom but not too much. The only rule that will still be in effect will be the don't let humans know of our existence, oh and stay out of the sun. Can't believe that we sparkle. We got ripped off in that department."

"Did you just say sparkle?" Ben said laughing.

"Yes Ben we sparkle like a disco ball." Peter said. "Now to get back on track again.

***** Graphic talking starts here *****

Alice and her mate Antonio are going to be examples of what happens when you go up against Maria and lose. Antonio does not like his treatment at the present moment. He is being subjected to daily rapes his own fault for listening to Alice. Limb removal and painful reattachment. Before you ask the only way to actually hurt us is to pull us apart piece by piece. Right this minute he doesn't have several fingers and few toes. He is also missing an ear. I won't give you the gory details but he is getting raped as well. This is all punishment set forth by Maria once she learned what he and Alice got hold of Bella. Alice is really going to cop it when Maria catches up to her. She won't like it at all. They had some awful things set up to do to Bella if they ever got their hands on her. Not to mention what the Volturi would do with her as well.

Edward is very lucky that he is dead because he knows what Caius had planned for him. Let me put it this way every male body part comes off. Caius likes using them on himself while the male is tied to a chair watching him use it on himself. Once or twice he may have used it on the person that it came off as well as sticking his own in. He is very cruel to his 'pets' and I use that term lightly because they don't give their consent for any of the torture to happens to them. Edward was to be his prize possession as a way to get back at Carlisle for 'embarrassing the vampire race'. Caius thinks that Carlisle is a threat to the Volturi but Carlisle really doesn't feel like taking over the Vampire Race. Caius also thinks that if he got hold of Edward then Carlisle will be no problem bending to the Volturi's rules. I shouldn't be telling you this but if Caius ever got hold of Carlisle the way he wants then he won't live for long. Caius is just as power hungry as Aro maybe even worse than Aro.

***** Graphic bit ends *****

Aro likes all of his collectables to do what he wants all the time. If you don't then he gets Jane and Alec in and they torture you until you agree with him. Whereas Caius will just torture you until you have no sprit and then he bends you to his will.

I think I might leave it there for the night and we do something to get everybody who has to sleep get their minds on something else unless Jasper can you help keep the nightmares away?" Peter finished.

"I think we should do what I've been doing to Bella for the last couple of nights. Have Edward help them through everything and understand as well." Jasper said.

"Looks like it's back to 'dream Edward' for a while Edward." I said.

"Isabella Higginbotham you will behave yourself young lady." I heard Maria say.

"Yes Aunt Maria. I will." I said.

"Now introduce me to your friends Isabella." Maria said.

"Maria I would like to introduce Angela Webber she is a witch. This is Ben Cheney he's just a human." I said pointing to them.

"Hi there my name is Maria I'm Isabella's great however many times over Aunt. She is the last of my bloodline so I don't want any harm to come to her. Isabella have you had a chance to watch the DVD I sent you yet?" Maria said.

"She hasn't had the chance Maria she just woke up this morning, then was out of it for a few hours, we ran into some trouble all coming back and trying to control a very pissed off Major then her friends turned up so we had a quick recap of histories to catch them up. It was a lovely service up until Alice showed up that is." Peter quickly told her.

"Yes it really was. I want to that you guys for all the help you gave me getting it ready. Now I have to go take care of Antonio so I will call again later. Be good Isabella." Maria said.

"Why is it she doesn't like talking to me long for?" I asked.

"She is a little busy trying to get everything up to standard so that you have a comfortable place after you are changed. She doesn't like that everything is below her now she wants to put new bathrooms and open the place up a bit more." Peter said.

"She shouldn't have to do anything to her place I could live in a hole in the ground and still be comfortable." As soon as I said that last bit everybody but Angela and Ben looked anywhere but me. "Was it something I said?"

"Bella, Maria does live in a hole in the ground and it has absolutely nothing in it so she's fixing it so that you have somewhere to go for downtime." Jasper said. I made an 'O' face.

"Okay that changes things then." I said. "So what are we going to do know? I mean we've had three newborn attacks on me in the month alone. Gotten rid of one would-be rapist. Found out that I'm Jasper's sires long distant relative. Had three of my friends killed because someone didn't like that I was getting in the way."


	15. Chapter 15

"The first attack wasn't your fault Bella it was mine." Jasper said. "I should have killed her when I had the chance but someone thought he could do better and it ended up with him getting killed. The next attack wasn't on you personally but it was aimed at me because they had heard my rep and wanted to knock it down a few pegs. The last attack we have no idea where they came from so we are at a loss as to explain them.

Your would be rapist is getting all he deserves from your Aunt's people so you don't have to worry about him.

Maria's not that bad a person once you get to know her.

Edward is still amongst us so you know that he is alright with everything. I'm sure that Jacob and Seth are just worried that you will do something stupid and get yourself killed.

You also have the Volturi looking out for you. We can't let them know that we have you for a long time to come.

We still have the attack from Esme and Carlisle coming up so we still have shit to look forward to as well."

"I forgot about them. I'm really glad to have you guys looking after me." I said.

"Yeah we love you as well kid." Randall said.

"What he said." Mary and Alistair said together.

"Now I don't know about everyone else but the humans and the witch need to sleep. The ghost needs preserve himself again. So bed all over you and Edward no 'dreams' tonight unless it is absolutely necessary." Peter said.

After what felt like five minutes after I went to sleep it felt weird that I didn't have Edward with me while I slept. I'm so use to have him waiting for me when I went to sleep so that we could have long chats about everything. I had so many questions for him but without a way to get hold of him it was useless.

Waking up I couldn't hear anyone and no one was in my room waiting for me to wake up but I saw some clothes piled up near the bathroom with a note sitting on them.

**Isabella,**

**More newborns turned up about five thirty this morning.**

**Leave your shield up so that you don't get any mental attacks and leave the physical one around the house in place ****DO NOT ****for any reason put it down.**

**Edward is talking to Maria so he can't be there either.**

**Look after Angela and Ben.**

**Peter.**

After having a shower and getting dressed I went and found Ang and Ben. They were just coming out of their rooms as well.

"Come on guys I'll make breakfast while we wait for the rest to come back." I said.

"Is it always like this Bella?" Ben mumbled. He was clearly not a morning person.

"Yeah it is but sometimes you can hear Emmett playing on his video games. Hey Ben you any good on them?" I asked

"Yeah not too bad. Can't wait to go up against him." Ben said.

"Well if you go up against him don't take it easy on him he will kill you quickly on any shooting game. Don't get me started on the car games." I said as I got out the ingredients for French toast and bacon and eggs.

"I wonder where they all are. Are they alright Bella? I mean can they look after themselves?" Angela asked

"Yeah they can look after themselves every single one of them knows how to fight with the exception of Emmett and Rose they all were brought into the vampire world fighting other vampires. I have seen Jasper and Emmett rip a vampire apart and burn the pieces. That is the only way to kill a vampire. Well James was trying to kill me at the time but he was killed by them and Alice while Carlisle and Edward did everything they could to save me. I'm sure you remember last year when I come back with all my injures? Yeah well the only one you don't know about is the bite I got on my wrist from James. He wanted to change me but before the venom got too far into my system Edward sucked it out. It was really hard for him to stop because I was what the call La tua cantante. It's Italian for singer my blood sang to him so in order for him not to drain me he chose to get close to me instead." I said. "Hopefully it won't take them to long to get back here. No one can get into the house except those that live here. It's going to be real funny if someone tries to get in past my shield. "

"Don't you feel drained when you use your shield." Angela asked.

"No I'm used to having it up all the time that the only time it will drain me is when I have it down. Which I have not done yet all the way. I can let Jasper feel me but that is about it. I can't put it all the way down because it's so use to being up that I have to do everything in my power to get it to come down." I said. "I have other power other than my shield my favourite would have to be my zappy power that I got off Kate. We still have to work out how I got that one.

I can zap anyone on a low setting it feels like static electricity and on a high setting it can knock a vampire unconscious for a couple of seconds. Believe it could kill a person on that high setting. Kate is as part succubi but I got more than she has so we were thinking that Tanya has come near me as well. I can turn that part of me off so you don't have to worry about me turning Ben into a sex addict."

"You can do that?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I can but no I'm not going to do it. I don't want you to jump me." I said to him. "That is the one power that is always turned off. I hate it so much I just want it gone. Damn you Tanya Denali for coming near me when I was younger."

"Bella I think you might want to put the bottle down you've drunk half of it already. You don't want the others coming home and finding you drunk do you?" Angela said grabbing the bottle of alcohol from me.

"Hey if I want to drink my problems away who are you to stop me. I've had enough problems in the last year for me to take up drinking anyway. I've almost been killed about half a dozen times since I moved to Forks. Found out my life was controlled by an evil pixie. Found out that my great Aunt is in fact Jasper's sire. Meet some blood thirsty vampires who want nothing more than to control me. So what have you done with your life that has made it so good?" I said swiping the bottle off her again.

"Okay but you will be the one that gets in trouble. You will also pay for it later when you get a hangover. So don't come bitching to me in the morning or even later tonight that you have a massive hangover." Angela said. But all I understood was blah, blah, blah.

I really didn't care that I would get a hangover later I could just send Jasper the feelings and he could project them over the group and then we could all have hangovers or he could send my drunkenness to everyone so they let loose for an hour or so. Not long after breakfast the three of us were sitting outside on the porch looking out towards the day and the rising sun. When we saw some of the others coming towards us. I thought I might tap into Jasper's power and send them into a drunken state so they look like they are coming from a good night out instead of a fight.

"Bella you are way cool to think of that. We will be back out soon to bask in your goodness. Drink some more so we can forget the night." Peter said handing me another bottle of alcohol.

"Peter are you drunk?" Angela asked.

"Why yes I am Angela. It's better that we are drunk than coming home in a sour mood." Peter said. "Bella make sure you let the other come in through your shield to get cleaned up they will be coming from that direction. I'm going to get cleaned up then come and join you." He pointed out to where he came from saying.

"Go have a shower than come back and share a drink with me." I said pushing him into the house a few minutes later the rest of them came over from where Peter came from and I pointed up the stairs so they went and cleaned up. Half an hour after that they all came back clean with bottles of alcohol in their hands for everybody. Randall made a toast before everybody had a drink.

"Let this be the last of the newborns for a while. I hate getting all my clothes dirty by killing them all. Thank you for not killing us all Jasper. When you are in Major mode as some of the others put it you are hard to handle. Last but not least thank you whatever god is out there that Bella is still human." Was Randall's toast.

I may have been a little bit drunk by this time but could you actually blame me with everything that is going on lately. Yeah I don't think so either.

"Isabella are you projecting that shit around everybody because not all of us have had that much to drink?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I thought it might be a cool thing to do I'm sozzled and I want everybody else like me but they can drink to their heart's content. That is if they want to." I said.

"I will keep an eye on everyone so it doesn't get to out of hand because Rose and Em are known to get carried away when they get drunk." Jasper said as he sat behind me and cuddled me into him to which I went willingly.

Not long after he said that Rose and Em were putting on a show that wasn't consider PG. Charlotte joined them as they were going up the stairs to their rooms. Angela shouted after them saying to stay out of the human's rooms but every other room was fair game.

Not long after they went up to a room Mary, Alistair and Randall went upstairs as well. I made sure that my shields were up so that Jasper didn't cause an orgy down here because three humans in a vampire orgy could get kind of messy.

"Peter how come you aren't up with your mate?" Angela said.

"Because at the end of the day she knows she's mine and she always comes back to me." Peter said as we continued drinking. "I can't wait till you guys are all vamps than we won't have to worry about anything for about twenty or so years. Might be shorter or longer depends on what happens when the Cullens' come. Bella I want you to keep practising with your shields over longer distances. We might need to move the physical one to the edge of the property. Unfortunately it will let the Cullens' in when they come because Carlisle changed Rose and Emmett and his venom flows through Esme as well.

Anyone that was changed by anyone of us or our sire can get through your shield. That you can't help because you need to concentrate more to put the barrier up that will keep anyone but those who you chose to let in."


	16. Chapter 16

"Peter something is trying to get through my shield near where Jasper killed those newborns the other day." I said.

"Keep up your shield and I'll go have a look okay. Stay here." Peter said. He took off running.

Five minutes later my phone got a message:

**B**

**It's just Ryan.**

**He just wanted to let us know that he did his job.**

**He now has to find Carlisle and Esme.**

**After that he is disappearing.**

**P.**

"So what do you guys do on quiet days like this?" Angela asked.

"Read mainly. Hey Jasper you can still project you know, so stop the orgy going on upstairs tell them all that the humans are bored and want something to do." I said.

Jasper got up and walked inside the door so that he could tell everyone that we wanted them to stop. Also the humans needed some downtime as well.

After they all had quick showers and Peter had come back we sat around the games room watching Emmett and Ben play. As Emmett was almost winning Jasper's phone rang making everybody jump.

"It's Caius." Jasper said as he went to answer it.

"This is the Major what can I do for you Caius?" The Major's voice said. I was starting to hate that voice.

"Major we have been trying to round up your old family but we can't seem to found them you wouldn't happen to know where they are do you? We are just looking to see if they can help us with our enquires." Caius said.

"Rosalie and Emmett are with me looking after Maria's precious. Last I heard Alice was somewhere near in Florida. Esme and Carlisle had gone to Denali." Major said.

"Do you know why they split up like that?" Caius said.

"I would have no idea Caius. Maybe losing a son and brother would do that for you as well as losing a daughter and sister. Rosalie and Emmett no longer wish to be associated with the Cullens' and wish to have nothing to do with them ever again. They will be under my control for the rest of their lives. I am a very busy man Caius. I don't wish to be at your beck and call all the time. It should be you at my beck and call don't you think considering that I can beat you with both hands tied behind my back." Major said.

"Yes sir. Major I only call you because you have been known to keep an eye on your enemy and word going round is that the Cullen family is now on that list." Caius said.

"You would be correct Caius. If I hear anything about them you will be the first to know." Major said closing his phone.

"Okay we need a new base. Peter start looking. Rose, Emmett start packing the house up. Randall kitchen make sure you pack enough food for the three humans. Mary, Alistair I want you to run checks and make sure that everything is in order so we have a clean run out of here. Charlotte I want you to look after the humans. I will go get Edward. He should have been back by now." Major said.

"I really don't like the Major." I said after he disappeared.

"Nobody does. I've known him a long time and he still gets to me." Charlotte said as she ushered us upstairs to pack our rooms up. "Now pack everything that you have because we won't be coming back here for a while."

Half an hour later we were all assembled in front of the house packing the cars. Well the vampires were packing the cars while Angela, Ben and I sat around.

"Alright now we are going to split up everybody. Bella, Jasper, Char and I will go in one car." Peter started. "Angela and Ben will go with Emmett and Rose. While Randall, Mary and Alistair will bring up the rear.

We will keep in touch over walkie talkies. They have a good range and have a private setting just for us. We will stop every few hours so that the humans will have bathroom breaks. Edward has told us that we will not have a clear route to the new house he has feelers out in the ghost community and is sending someone else to help us get through everything.

Bella you will be seeing Seth shortly so don't stress out to much. Not that it's going to help much. Jacob is waiting at the new place to set everything in place so we don't have much trouble. Seth and Jacob are only helping until we are settled then they have to leave again. They can't stay around like Edward can."

I was happy I was going to see my friends again even if it was to say goodbye. Hopefully one day I would meet them again.

"Got ready to move out everybody we only have a short time to move and not enough time to get about unnoticed. Vampires everywhere are coming out of the woodwork to get to Maria's niece once they heard that Major Whitlock was guarding her. They think that she will be the prize that ends Maria's reign." Peter said as we got in the cars. He continued on the walkie talkies once we were all settled in the cars so that everyone could hear what he said. "What they don't know is that if they get their hands on her she will kill them and if not her then we have Angela to do that. Angela I want you to start practising the spells to make sure that the new house is safe from everything.

I wish that I could say that you two will have it easy with Rose and Emmett but it will have to do.

Randall I want you to make some sandwiches were going to have to eat on the drive because if we stop anywhere soon we will have vamps on our asses all the way to the new house. We won't be stopping anytime soon. Bella I know this is a hard thing to do with vampires in a car with you but you are going to have to pee in a bottle or hold it till we stop which won't be for at least a few more hours. Rose and Em you can stop whenever Angela and Ben have to go but you have to be quick about it. You have about three minute windows whenever you stop for gas. The four of us in this car are going to have the hardest time with gassing up our car so whenever someone has a chance fill up the gas cans that are in the back of your cars and we will fill up on the side of the road whenever we have a chance. Before you ask Bella no you can't go in the woods like they do on normal road trips because they can pick up on your scent and follow us that way.

The only time we can stop is at fast food joints so that you can stretch and even that won't be very often. You can only get out of the car when it is safe. Right now your picture is being circulated around so vamps are on the lookout for you. Don't ask me how but someone has a picture of the new look."

"Peter when is the first place we can stop?" Mary asked. "Because we are going to need to feed as well."

"That is where it's going to be tricky you guys are fine with your feedings. While Charlotte, Jasper and I are going to have a hard time even going out in public so you are going to have to kidnap some people for us to drain every now and then and meet us far from town." Peter said.

"Sandwiches for you Bella." Randall said passing food through the window of the car.

"Thank you Randall." I said taking the food from him.

"No problems Bella. Now I have to go feed your friends." He said waving bye.

About three hours of driving later I had one of my new books out reading it. I loved the books I was reading at least it takes my mind off what is going on around me. Sometime after I started to read my book I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know Peter is waking me up so that I can use the restroom and figure out what I wanted to eat. We had stopped at some place on the side of the road and was still really tired so Charlotte carried me to the toilet and I told her to get me something that I could eat later on if I got hungry because I was going to go back to sleep when I got back in the car anyway.

A few hours later and Peter told me that I could get out and stretch my legs for a few minutes while they fill up the car. So I got my food which consisted of a few burgers and ate them while Jasper and Peter filled the car back up.

"We should be in the clear for a while. Next time we stop will be for breakfast. Randall is going to cook up some eggs and bacon for you over a fire that will get rid of our victims beggars can't be choosers. They are already at the campsite waiting for us they drained us some and have it in thermos for us when we get there. Bella I need you to take a gander and see if anyone is around here." Peter said.

'_Have to be close to them now this is the way the scent was going. It's been a while since I caught a scent as beautiful as this. A few miles down the road this way it's starting to get stronger.'_

"Hope that you guys are finished because someone is on our tail and they are coming up fast." I said getting into the car.

They finished what they were doing and got back in the car in two seconds.

"How far Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Just outside Charlotte's range. There are about three of them. They remind me of James and Victoria. One of the males is following my scent. The female is bored and wants to get out of there. The other male just wants to drain me. Damn things didn't even help cover my scent." I said as I listened to what they were saying.

'_They were just here the scent is gone now so they must just be up the road. Shit I know that scent who is it? I crossed it about thirty years ago. Peter Whitlock shit can't have that beautiful scent now. Might see if I can help him somehow.'_

"They just caught up to where we were. The recognised Peter's scent now the guy doesn't want to drain me but I'm not sure about the other two the other male just caught the other scents that were there and is putting up a fight as to whether they should come help us. They have heard of you and don't want to get into a fight." I said.

"Jasper you might want to turn Major and wait for them. The female is going to try and get her hooks into Bella so you will have to kill her. The two males aren't attached to her. Once you have done that we will meet you at the campsite." Peter said pushing Jasper out of the car. "Bella I want you to keep an eye on them for me. Make sure that they are being sincere when they talk to Jasper."

"I was planning on it anyway." I said leaning back in my seat to concentrate on listening to everything that is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Next bunch will be up in a week. If people aren't fussy.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This is going to be re-edited again with the help of a few of my loyal readers. The first being WENDY1969 if you haven't read anything by her you are sorely missing out.**

**Lady Skyelite and 01katie are helping as well. My other story is coming along very well I am just waiting on my muse to get her computer sorted.**

* * *

><p>Staying snuggled in my seat I listened to the other before blocking them out. I stayed in Jasper's head it was weird being in his head as he turned into the Major but I wanted to know what was going on. Five minutes later the three chasing us caught up to him.<p>

"Major Jasper Whitlock it is an honour being in your presence. My name is Richard and my companions Rachael and Andrew. I have been following you Captain's scent in hopes that you might let me help you out in your endeavour with the human companion that you have." The leader Richard said. Jasper noted that the female was feeling jealous as he spoke of me. I let Charlotte in so that she could relay what happens to everyone else.

"Yes my Captain is helping me transport something very precious to my sire. If you wish to help then lead others away from us. Do any of you have gifts that could help in this endeavour?" Jasper asked them.

"No we have nothing but our fairly good tracking skills we have been following you for the better part of the day." Rachael said. While she was thinking about what she could do to me when she got a hold of me.

"Make sure that you cover any tracks that are around here than I don't want anyone else coming after us." Jasper said.

While the guys did just that Rachael offered herself up to Jasper but Jasper pushed me out of his head I didn't even know that he could do that. So I looked to see what everyone else was doing while Peter and Charlotte were talking vampire speed as to what Jasper could be doing with her.

I could hear Emmett and Rose talking they really don't do much other than that much. Angela and Ben were asleep so I left them alone. I couldn't hear Randall, Mary or Alistair and I started to worry.

"Peter I can't find Randall. Where is he?" I said.

"He's fine Bella we have a few more hours till we catch up to him. With us not driving as fast as we want they are getting everything set up so that when we pull up in the morning it will look like we are camping which we might do depending on what Richard and Andrew do." Peter reassured me.

"Camping ewe. Do we have too?" I said.

"Yes Bella camping will do you some good. We also need people to think that you are dead and that is how we are going to do it. Word will spread around the supernatural community that Isabella Swan is dead. The wolves in LaPush know that you are alive. We have to fake your death so actually having two nomads with us isn't such a bad idea." Peter said.

"What does my father think happened to me?" I was almost afraid to know the answer.

"Your father thinks that Edward, Jacob, Seth and you were killed coming back from a shopping trip that you all took with Alice. As that was your alibi for that weekend." Peter said. "The story going round is that Edward met you at the mall and there was no room in Alice's car for you since she filled her car with bags.

Jacob and Seth were walking trails about an hour from Forks and Edward picked them up on the side of the road because he pulled over to see why they were hitch-hiking. Not long before the car that you were all in, Edward's Volvo, was hit by a drunk driver that crossed in front of the car and you were all killed on impact before Edward's car blew up.

The wolves thought that with Edward, Seth and Jacob dead that it would be fitting when they found out you were 'taken' that they should add a body for you as well. Now with what we have set up it will make them think that you died for real. They will find the campsite a few days after we leave."

"But won't they find all your scents there as well?" I asked.

"Yeah they will Emmett and Rosalie are going to be contributing to the fire so that the wolves think they were killed defending you. Jasper is going to be leading them in a different direction making them think that he was seriously hurt trying to kill two nomads with the trail ending at the women that he just killed. We are going to have them running in circles by the time they work out that you aren't dead you will be a vampire." Peter said.

"How long till that happens?" I asked.

He didn't answer so I settled back down trying to find everyone again but all I can hear are Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Ben and Angela. I catch bits and pieces of Richard and Andrew's thoughts. I can't hear Jasper or Rachael anywhere so they must be out of my range so I concentrated some more and catch both of their thoughts it's just bits and pieces like the other two because they are thinking in vampire speed. I then hear what Jasper thinks to me.

"Isabella I want you to watch what I'm doing and replay it to Peter I know that you can do it but it will take a bit out of you so tell Peter that he needs to put you to sleep after I have finished this fight." Jasper says.

I relay the message to Peter than let him in my shield to share my power with him. I see what Jasper means by letting me sleep after this fight is finished it's going to take too much out of me.

I watch as Jasper taunts the woman and plays on her weak spots. He uses her companions against her telling her that Peter is killing them as he goes for the kill on her. The fight is over in lose time than I thought it would be. Peter then knocks me out.

"Hello there Isabella my name is Elizabeth. You have probably heard about me from my son Edward. Such a stubborn boy he was when I was alive. It was my own fault that he turned out the way he did. I want you to know that I interfered in his life once he was a vampire he almost killed some other members of your family and if he did you wouldn't be here today. But that is neither here nor there. I have come to offer you some advice. Do what you want not what others expect of you. You are a kind person but it is not your nature to be kind to others that is what you were brainwashed for. Your mate is waiting for you to come to your senses He won't wait much longer till you find yourself. Edward was never your mate; your mate is strong and needs you to help him become stronger. Your mate is feared in the supernatural world. Your mate is the most feared vampire in History; it's none other than Jasper Whitlock. You need to live for yourself and be selfish for once instead of selfless. People will use you for a doormat and that doesn't reflect on Jasper very well does it. You don't worry about things that you can't control and control the things that you around you. Don't control people's actions yet. I'll help you the best I can but I can only do so much. I want you to pay close attention to the two newcomers they are hiding something. Use Edward's gift but on a deeper level then he used it. One of them has a gift but is hiding it very well. They won't like it when you use the gift against them. I want you to listen to what I am about to say Isabella so sit down and just listen to what I say. Edward was never meant to be born to me he came before his time and he was killed before he even had a chance to live. That makes no sense even to me but it is what it is. Edward Masen Jr is no more he will have no contact with you until it is his time. He's going to have a hard life to make up for all the things he has done in his human life and vampire life as well. He will have a harder life then you. He will excel at sports because of his life. He will not have anything easy in his new life. I can tell you when the time comes for him to be introduced back into your life you will hardly recognise him. He will be trouble from the very start of his life. I just wish there was a way for the good to come to him as well but it comes too late in his life to do anything about it. That is all I can tell you. I will see you again Isabella." With that Elizabeth Masen disappeared from my sight.

Peter woke me when we were closer to the campsite and told me that Jasper will meet us when we get there. Ten minutes later everyone was at the campsite.

"Alright everyone this is how it will go Richard and Andrew are going to do perimeter checks every half hour. Peter will oversee that. Emmett and Rose will look after Angela and Ben. While Isabella, Charlotte and I work on her shields." Jasper said. "Everyone else carry on. Isabella come we will find somewhere quiet to practise."

Charlotte picked me up so that we could follow Jasper. Once we got a fair distance away from the others I thought about what Mrs Masen told me and put it into practise by listening in and probing them deeper while trying to listen to what Jasper was saying. I couldn't concentrate with his constant babbling and encased him in a shield so I couldn't hear him. Once Jasper was encased in his bubble of quiet I meditated so that I could concentrate. I showed Charlotte what I was trying to do and she helped by trying to calm Jasper down so that I could get a better fix on them.

I heard them thinking about what happened to Rachael and they didn't want that to happen to them. They know what the Major is capable of and they don't want to piss him off any more than he already is. They think that keeping their ability from him is a stupid idea but they were told not to tell him but by whom I didn't hear. I wish they would so that maybe we can find out why they want to help us.

"Jasper I found that they are hiding something from us and they were sent her by someone as well. I don't think that we can trust them. We can for now but not for too long I think we shouldn't tell them everything about me either they might try and take me from you guys and that would just cause a world of trouble. Charlotte won't be able to hear any of their plans because they are doing them by blocking because they think we have a weak mind reader. They will slip at some point nobody is prefect at hiding their thoughts so I have to figure out how I can go days without sleep because I can tell you now they are planning something." I said as I came back into myself.

"Hey did you shield me like that Isabella?" Jasper asked.

"That's easy Edward showed me one night when nobody was home. He wanted me to be able to protect myself from others but that's the first time I have actually had to do that." I said.

"Well don't do it again okay. At least to me." Jasper said.

"Just don't bug me and I won't. So how are we going to keep me up for a few days without it looking as if I'm intentionally doing it?" I asked.

"Well Bella how would you feel about getting all of your emotions back?" Jasper asked.

"I think that might help just as long as it doesn't almost kill me this time. I think if I felt it full force that it might." I said.

"Here's what we'll do I'll send them to you when I think that you might be slipping abit. You will have to leave that emotional shield of yours so this can work but leave the others up we don't want anyone to know what we are doing." Jasper said picking me up to take me back to the campsite again.

When we got back to the campsite it looked like a bomb had gone off everything was all over the place and Angela and Ben looked scared out of their minds. I whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Alright now you've had your fun but you have two humans over there that aren't used to being around vampires so you have to take it easy on them, they may be alright with it but that doesn't mean showing off to them just so they think you are cool or something. I want this place cleaned up in the next five minutes and if it isn't than I think that some of you will be getting a serious ass kicking." I said as I walked over to Angela and Ben pulling them with me.

After we were a fair distance away so that I could still hear them but not let it effort me. I stopped.

"Thanks Bella as soon as you disappeared with Jasper and Charlotte they just all went nuts. The weird duo kept looking as if they were hungry and I could swear that one of them was going to take a snap at one of us if Emmett didn't start throwing stuff around breaking the tension." Ben said.

"It's alright. They have been holed up with me for the last couple of weeks and it was bound to happen sometime soon. Emmett is bored because he can't hunt the way he wants. He wants to work out his aggression but he can't because then it would turn into a killing spree. We don't have time to do much until we get settled into our new home wherever that is. I just hate that we all have to run from where we were. I liked it there well when people weren't trying to kill me. Come on let's go see if they have it all cleaned up." I said getting up and walking back to the campsite.

As I got closer I could hear that Richard was thinking about the phone call he really had to make to Alice. Crap how did we not figure this out in the first place it was just a little to convenient that they turned up when they did so that means she had to have sent them before Ryan got to her. How the hell am I going to tell that to Jasper without anybody seeing my shield around the both of us? Charlotte.

"_Charlotte if you can hear me do you think that you can relay a message to Jasper without letting anyone but him know?" _I said to her.

"_Yeah I can. What do you need to tell him?" _Charlotte said in my head.

"_Richard and Andrew are working for Alice she sent them after us before Ryan caught up to her. Still haven't figured out the power yet." _I said in reply.

"_I'll tell you what he says about it in a minute." _Charlotte said.

I wondered why our communication was cut off because a few weeks ago we could talk like that but now we can't do it. Might have to work with Mary so she can help me with my shields or maybe Alistair even. But they don't really have any active powers that I could use. I still haven't figured out what kind of power the duo are hiding but whatever it is I have it now.

"_Bella, don't strain yourself trying to figure it out. Jasper thinks that we shouldn't even tell them about your shields. Don't use any ability but this one I will keep Jasper informed off everything that you hear so keep your shield down for me to get in. I might be able to use you to get through to them even." _Charlotte said.

"_You weren't supposed to hear that last bit Charlotte. How am I going to be able to keep my shield down so that you can read everything, concentrate on keeping it up enough so that Alice doesn't have a vision, not sleep and follow conversations around me while it looks as if I don't know anything that is going on?" _I said.

"_I'll ask Jasper if he can somehow put you in a trance state so it looks as if you are just there but not there if you know what I mean. What I mean is he'll put you in your zombie state so it looks as if you are just dealing with everything that has gone on in the last few weeks. You still haven't really grieved for Edward so we can use that as an excuse for the creepy duo. This way you can handle your shields while Jasper controls your emotions if he thinks they are getting suspicious then he'll let me tell you. You just concentrate now Bella because you're about to go under." _Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I found my shields exactly the way that I wanted them as well as Elizabeth Masen.

"Isabella, dear. I have been sent to help you with your shields. You are going to have a hard time maintaining them by yourself otherwise. We don't even have to keep checking them so we are safe for the time being."


	18. Chapter 18

**Changing POV just for Bella conversation with Mrs Masen.**

Once Bella was out I put her in the sleeping bag so that at least her body would get some rest.

"Charlotte keep an eye on her for me will you." Jasper asked me.

"Don't worry Jasper I won't let her out of my sight." I told him.

"How is she mentally?" Jasper asked.

"She's not in there. I mean it exactly like that. It's like her mind has taken a holiday but I can tell she's somewhere in there like she's behind a curtain because I can sense her in there but I can't hear her. Don't worry I'll tell you when she comes back." I said trying to reassure not only him but myself as well.

"The moment you can give me a signal." Jasper said as he left me and Bella in the tent that I had brought her into.

Thinking back over the last few weeks I remembered Peter telling me that we would have a guest soon I asked him who it was and he told me that Jasper was coming home. At first I was wondering if the pixie was coming with him but Peter cleared all that up with just a shake of his head. Inever really understood what she saw in him. The badest Major the Vampire world has ever seen with a psychotic pixie who was more interested in the future then what was going on right in front of her.

When Jasper brought Bella to us I know right away that she was his mate as well as a few others as well. I wonder if Peter found out that little nugget of information yet. Probably not. He'll find out in due time.

I can't wait till we get to our new place so we don't have anyone coming after us, but alas it would have to wait till Bella is changed for vampires to stop coming after us. I hope that we get everything sorted soon so we can change all the humans and not have any problems with them. Then we'd only have the Cullens and the Volturi coming after us. Can't wait till we take them all out then there will be no problems on who runs us vampires for the next few thousand years. Hopefully all goes well and not one of us will die during the big fight.

I could hear further with Bella's mind-reading then I could with mine but then again I'm not really jealous because I won't have it much longer anyway. I could hear Peter even though he was far out of my range he was still in Bella's. It sounded as if the creepy duo were trying to get as much information as they could about us, I could hear their plans to pull Randall, Mary and Alistair aside later so they could find out more about us. What was that what had Andrew just thought then?

'_As soon as I can get away from Captain Whitlock I will drain all of the others and drain the human leaving her body where the whole world can see it. All it would take is one flick of my wrist and he would be drained of all his vampire abilities and would get down the human strength. He'd be so much easier to deal with then.'_

Got to warn Jasper that he's a sucker of life.

**J**

**He's a life sucker.**

**Andrew.**

**C.**

A few seconds later I got a reply.

**C**

**Are you sure?**

**Does he have a plan?**

**J**

I messaged back

**J**

**Yes**

**Yes**

**C**

In my head via Bella I could hear Jasper going over everything that he knows to get past him. Not that it would help but maybe just maybe we can come up with a way to counteract him so that we don't get drained.

I could now hear Peter cussing up a storm over the message that Jasper sent him. I waited for his gift to set in but I never got anything from him when I was close to him when it strikes so I don't think I'll hear anything. As predicted I didn't hear anything but I got something like with Bella his information was behind a curtain as well. Then I heard him talk to me.

'_Char baby tell Jasper to wake Bella up but make sure she wakes up screaming.'_

So I sent Jasper a message telling him that she has to wake up. Well it was nearing the time when humans wake up. She did 'go to bed' when humans normally went to bed anyway so they won't think it's too bizarre. Next thing I feel is Jasper trying to wake Bella up.

"Come on Bella wake up we have all we need." I said while shaking her slightly.

"I'm sleepy let me sleep" Bella mumbled.

I heard everyone else making their way back to camp so I sent a message to Jasper telling him to blast her awake but to make sure she screams.

I cover my ears when I hear Peter tell me too, as soon as I do Bella screams my head off.

"Nice to have you back with us Bella." Peter says as he comes into the tent.

"Jasper I hate you. I really, really, really hate you. I want to sleep someone wouldn't shut up last night I was tossing and turning all night." Bella tried really hard to convince everyone but I could tell that the creepy duo didn't buy it for a second.

"Bella you were laying perfectly still all night. If I didn't hear your heartbeat then I would have sworn that you were one of us. You didn't move the whole night I was sitting here watching you because I remember when you first moved in with us you had nightmares the first few nights. You didn't even talk in your sleep like you usually do." I said as I helped her get out of the sleeping bag.

"Peter do you mind stepping out so that I can get dressed?" Bella asked.

"Sure Bella." Peter said leaving the tent with some clothes for him and Jasper to change into. Then he whispered just low enough for me to hear "Can't wait for the day I see you naked."

I knew right then that Peter knew what was going on but I didn't want things to get out of hand. We would have to wait till Jasper and Bella figured out they were mates first before anything could happen.

Not long after we left the tent Peter came up to and asked me how well my impersonation of Alice's voice was because we had to fool the creepy duo. See they are under the impression that she still has her memories of everything that happened from the time Jasper and Bella left her until now but we know differently so I guess that we have to fool them into thinking that she wants them to carry something else out for her.

After convincing Jasper that Rose, Mary and I can handle taking the girls into a nearby town to get some supplies for all of us and some food as well. Ben would be staying behind so that he could have some 'man time'. This allowed me to have a void reason for disappearing and I could answer the phone pretending to be her without them actually knowing the difference.


	19. Chapter 19

**Back to Bella now.**

I had a nice long chat with Edward's mother she was a very nice person who couldn't believe that her son would ever do something cruel to anybody. She told me how Alice had influenced him to make a lot of wrong choices. She had been leading him his whole life and he didn't even realise what he was doing when he went through his rebellious period that was all Alice.

Now Rose, Angela, Charlotte, Mary and I are on our way into a town near where we are camping. Charlotte talked Jasper into letting us all go. The five of us set off but not before Peter had a stern talking to Rose about changing my appearance again. I really hate that he thinks he can control me I've had just about enough of that in my life and I don't really care for it. If Peter thinks he can get away with it when I'm a vampire he has another thing coming. I left my invisible to the vampire eye shield around Ben so that if the vampire's get carried away he won't get hurt. He and Angela are good together.

While we were at the shops Charlotte left us for a few minutes saying she had to make a phone call but I knew what she was doing. She was going to pretend to be Alice so the creepy duo doesn't get on to the fact that she has no memories of them. It's going to be pretty funny when they find Alice once again and she has no memory of them. I wish that I was nearby so I could get a picture of their faces. That's if they are still alive that is. I can't be 100% certain that they will both still be alive one or both might be dead soon. It will be easy killing them though because "Alice" could just call them and tell them that they have been found out and they have to kill themselves before we get any information out of them. Except we have all the information we need they just don't know it. Maybe I can turn their power against them and leave them like that. They would have to get back on my good side if they ever wanted to be a full strength vampire again because I would just leave them at human strength to be killed off by other vampires. Maybe I'll do that. Wow if my dad heard the things that I thought he would have me locked up quicker than you could say my name is Isabella Higginbotham.

Back to our little shopping trip. We all decided that we needed new clothes and new bathroom products. So we went to the nearest Walmart and brought everything we ever needed in bulk. Rose needed a little convincing because she always thought that Walmart was a store that never held things that she would like. She was surprised to find that they had things that she really liked and she almost brought out the store. The manger came up to us once he saw how many trolleys we had but Rose just whipped out her black credit card and he actually asked if we would like them to close the store so we could have some peace while shopping. We declined; some of us didn't want the attention. *Angela and Mary*. I didn't mind but thought better of it when they would get a news crew down here and our faces would be plastered all over the TV and internet we couldn't do that with me supposed to be dead and Rose and Emmett getting killed right after we go on a big spending spree. As it is the black card is registered under a fake name so that we won't get recognised as the name will be in the local papers. Some of the employees tried getting photos with all of us but somehow the photos disappeared right after they were saved. I have to ask Peter about that when we get back to camp because I didn't think that would be one of my powers. About three hours after we got to the shopping centre we were sending a truck back to the camping ground with all our stuff we sent Peter a message telling him to be expecting it. After that all of us girls headed to the spa to have deep massages to get all the knots out. I used my powers on the vampires so it would be easier because nobody wants to massage a stone, it would be very hard. After our massages we all decided that we wanted to have a look around and see what we could find. We all went our separate ways while the vampires stayed close in case something happened but nothing id so we all had fun. After we finished looking around for ourselves Rose told us that we should go back to Walmart and get some stuff for the guys. So after shopping for everybody again we had everything packed into another truck that Mary was going to drive out to the camp ground. The rest of us followed in the car that Rose brought she also managed to get a tool kit so she could fix it up as well.

We got back to the camping area and noticed that the guys had built what looked like a small house well small for them anyway. What I didn't know was that the rest of the house was underground. They decided that if I was going to get used to living underground for when we lived with my Aunt. I can't believe that they did all this while we were out.

"Umm guys we don't own this land do we?" I asked.

"Yes we do Bella as of last night we do. Well Peter and Charlotte Adams do." Peter said. "Want a tour of the inside?"

"Yes please." I said.

"Angela please follow us and we will take you on a tour as well." Peter said.

"Okay as you can see it looks like a modest looking two bedroom house that just looks as if it has been sitting here for a while and just needed dolling up. But what it actually is a 14 bedroom house underground with everything a house needs above ground. We each have our own bedroom that is connected to our mates." Peter said taking us all downstairs. At least the stairs were decent. "Now I will explain everything once we have everyone in the main area down here please.

Jasper, Bella, Charlotte and I are sharing one wing of the house over through that archway over there.

Rose, Emmett, Angela and Ben will be sharing a wing over there past that arch.

Mary, Alistair and Randall will be over there past that arch.

Guest quarters are through the last arch.

All rooms are equipped with bathrooms. Girls all your clothes are up in your respective rooms. That was a lot of clothes what did you do buy the whole store out? Just kidding.

I take it the truck out the front has things for us guys in it. (The girls and I nodded) Good we will have that all packed away shortly.

In our wing Bella and Charlotte we have a library section so if you just wanted to sit and read then you could do that. Angela and Rose you are welcome to use it whenever the guys are using the gym in your wing. Mary we couldn't think what to put in your room but Alistair said you wanted to try your hand at trying to fix things up so we made you a little sewing nook. Nothing special about the guest wing.

Upstairs we have the kitchen, dining room. Lounge, games room and a media room. The games room will be packed with game consoles tomorrow when Emmett goes to buy them. The media room will have a projector in it that Emmett will also be picking up tomorrow. (Ah Peter he just left after bringing everything into the house from the truck.) Thank you Charlotte. Well looks like we will have everything set up tonight. I have a feeling one of your girls will be asking about electricity. To answer your question we hooked it up ourselves. I found all the wires myself down the road but the only power down here will be for the lights and in the bathrooms for hairdryers and such.

We have no hot water at present so I hope he thinks to pick up a hot water system while he is there. Hopefully he remembers everything we want and doesn't just buy all his games and big screen TV's.

Any questions about anything?"

"I have one question. How come you said yesterday that this was just a stop on the way to where we will be living?" Angela said.

"To answer your question Angela we will be living here for a while until our new home is ready. I had thought that it would be ready for us but somebody got something wrong and they have to rebuild the whole thing. So were going to be stuck here for a while. It's going to take them about two years before they even get it right. That's with doing everything at vampire speed. They will have it exactly like this house but they will not put up walls right and floors on the top floor will let's just say they need to wait a week before they find faults there." Peter said.

"Hey Peter I thought this would be where we were faking my death?" I said.

"The wolves still think that you are alive so we will be faking your death but you will not be involved in any way with it. It's not going the way I told you yesterday. I have another idea. They may or may not have found out where we were living before and found a body that looked and smelt like you so they think you are dead as of this morning."

"Who else do they think is dead?" I asked.

"Everyone who was in the house except Angela and Ben. The wolves think they were taken with the vampires that 'killed us'. Who know that the wolves would descend into chaos when the rightful Alpha is dead? Jacob was supposed to be the Alpha and if he stepped into the role when Sam offered it than the wolves would be alright now but they are going off half-cocked and going to get them killed. Well Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul are the sensible ones and they stayed home with their imprints. Emily, Claire, Kim and Rachael are happy they stayed out of the fight. Leah stayed as well because she is still grieving for her brother. She will soon leave LaPush to find her soul mate he's just waiting for her now." Peter said.

That means that Colin, Brady and Embry are going off on their own. Silly boys are going to get themselves killed if they do something stupid like kill the wrong vampire. Embry should really know better than to lead the other boys into danger.

"Bella I just want you to know that Irina is going to find the wolves that left the reservation and she is going to kill them. Nothing anybody will say will talk her out of it. She will also be killed. I won't go into details but one of the wolves pretends to be dead and lights a match and kills her than he ends up dying because he didn't feel the bite that she gave him." Peter said.

I started crying because I didn't want them to be killed they use to be my friends even if they didn't like me they grew use to having me around. I knew there was nothing that I could do but I really wish there was some way to put Irina in her place about why Laurent was killed. She thinks that the wolves killed him for no reason but they had reason enough he was going to kill me but if I told her that she wouldn't believe me anyway. Where the hell did that thought come from. Is there any way that I can deter the wolves from their goal of killing the vampires. Nope and if I try I could end up killing everyone that has ever known me. Well shit that's not a good thing. How come everyone that has ever known me gets killed though? I really don't know that many people do I? Nope everyone that I have ever associated with at school, places I've taken my mother. Well that's a lot of people who might have only been in my presence once or twice would be getting killed even if they had caught a glance at me. I started crying because everything I thought of kept ending with everyone dying so I thought of what would happen if I did nothing. Everyone lived and went on to live happy lives. It wasn't fair that the three wolves were going to get killed because I couldn't do something to prevent it all because Irina thought that Laurent was her mate when if she decided to wait for another couple of days she would meet her real mate. She will never know that Laurent was just working for Victoria the whole time he was with her in Denali. He was just there to gather information about the Cullens' so that he and Victoria could work their ways around both Alice and Edward's gifts. In the end it was their cockiness that got themselves killed. Laurent by the wolves and Victoria by Jasper because she never really considered him a threat to her. She thought because he was on the animal diet that he wouldn't really think that she was capable of doing things he himself had done thousands of times during his days with Maria. Maria would never have helped Victoria if she had said either my name or mentioned the Cullens'. Victoria thought that by killing us she would be able to get on with her life and feed how she wanted but the Volturi would have killed her if she had lived through the battle with us. Another piece of information came to me than about the Volturi. They had been watching the whole battle and noticed the wolves. That could be a problem for the wolves if they are ever noticed around Forks and LaPush. I would have to get a message to them somehow to stay hidden. It's going to be really hard for Quil because Claire is so young.

Even though Aro has all the memories of the Cullens' about the wolves he won't tell Caius until he hears about them from other people as well to know if they are a problem. As long as he doesn't hear how Irina dies than they should be in the clear. Yep in the clear because the wolves' scents as well as Irina's will be washed away by the time someone finds the ashes.

I really should pay more attention to what is going on around me because nobody is living area of the downstairs of the house so I go to make my way back up the stairs to find everybody when I trip over what seems to be a trap door. I open it up and hear voices coming from somewhere down below me. I think I can hear Jasper and Peter but I can't be sure. I want to go down and have a closer look but at the same time something is telling me I really don't want to find out what they are doing down there. So I called out to them and asked them what they were doing down there Jasper shouted back that they would be up in a second. Less than five seconds later they were both back up with me. I asked them why there was a trap door in the middle of the room and they said it was a room for them to let off some steam but they didn't look me in the eyes when they said that. I might have to have a look one of these days. Peter caught it and said that the door could only be opened by vampires because it was so heavy.

We all went upstairs so that I could eat dinner I never realised that it was so late. Once everyone had finished eating dinner well the vamps had their blood, Emmett also had some of our dinner even if he didn't need to eat it he still did but then I remembered that Edward said that Emmett does it to keep me happy. I wonder what happens to the food they eat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Time skip about three months**

We've been living in the hole in the ground for the past three months and it was always had trying to find a way into the trapdoor it was never open when I wanted it open and no one was down there when I was awake. One time I thought I heard Charlotte and Rose talking about going down there but when I listened more they never spoke of it again.

About a month after we moved into the house Peter said it would be better if they found a few people who would donate their blood so they were leaving missing people all over the place and the police to come knocking on our door. So Randall, Richard and Andrew went looking for homeless people who wouldn't be missed and druggies as well. They caught anyone that wouldn't really be missed. We kept them locked in the guest wing of the place so the vampires would hear if they tried to escape but none of them did. Because Rose had a medical degree she hooked them up to machines once a week and took the blood they would need. The people who we're doing it did not realise what was happening because the vampires drugged them every day whether it was drugs or Jasper I didn't want to know nor did I care. The vampires in the house kept them all healthy because they didn't want anything wrong with their meals either by killing them or dying because of health issues. Rose handled everything to do with the blood because she would trust any of the others. She also made sure that the humans in the house stayed healthy as well. I was sick for a week with a cold and she never let anyone else near me.

Maria loved what we had done to our house she said so one day when I was talking to her so she was making a place just like this for all of us to live in when we got there it was almost complete. I didn't find out until we were living here for about a week that the whole underground was already built and waiting for Peter to build the house over it when we moved in here. The only complaint that anyone has is Emmett hogs the gym equipment all the time which shouldn't bother anyone but us humans like using the gym a lot and Emmett has broken a few things we've had to replace the treadmill a few times because he keeps burning it out. Running on it at vampire speed will do that.

Jasper and I have gotten closer while we have been here and he has been teaching me Spanish it's not too hard to pick up and Emmett taught me how to swear in Spanish but sometimes he doesn't realise it until I call him out on it.

Just the other day he asked me:

¿Qué quieres hacer antes de convertirse en un vampiro?

**(What do you want to do before you become a vampire?)**

I answered back:

Yo tengo ni idea. Cada vez que pienso en algo que ya lo han hecho, pero siempre he preguntado si podría hacerse un tatuaje?

**(I would have no idea. Whenever I think of something I have already done it but I have always wondered if I could get a tattoo?)**

To which he replied:

Mientras que obtener el nombre Whitlock tatuado en alguna parte de su cuerpo de modo que cualquier persona que se encuentra al mismo tiempo humano sabrá que usted pertenece. Usted puede conseguir cualquier cosa que desee lo contrario.

**(As long as you get the Whitlock name tattooed somewhere on your body so that anyone who meets you while still human will know who you belong too. You can get anything you want otherwise.)**

I replied with:

¿Por qué tengo que obtener el nombre Whitlock en mí cuando yo nunca de tu lado? La única vez que voy a dejar de lado es cuando soy un vampiro de todos modos. María no se complace cuando oye que me hizo poner su nombre en mi cuerpo.

**(Why do I have to get the Whitlock name on me when I never leave your side? The only time I will leave your side is when I am a vampire anyway. Maria would not be pleased when she hears that you made me get your name on my body.)**

To which he answered with a:

Bueno, ella no estará encantado, pero cuando ella se entera de que usted quería un tatuaje que estará encantado de que no ponga su apellido en su cuerpo. Higginbotham eso no es un nombre que desea de usted para la eternidad. Sólo con mucho gusto que vas a encontrar su tatuaje mientras que usted es humano, porque cuando eres un vampiro que duele como una perra.

**(Well she won't be pleased but when she hears that you wanted a tattoo she will be pleased that you didn't put your family name on your body. Higginbotham that's not a name you want on you for eternity. Just be glad that you are getting your tattoo while you are human because when you're a vampire it hurts like a bitch.)**

Peter and Charlotte understood ever word we we're saying. Emmett understood a little bit of what we we're saying. He paid some attention in Spanish classes at school. None of the others had any clue.

I asked:

¿Cómo sabes que haría daño como una perra para conseguir uno como un vampiro? ¿Tiene usted uno? ¿Qué es lo que se utiliza para conseguir uno? ¿Qué tan mal le duele? ¿Cómo es que nunca he visto un tatuaje en usted? (Le pregunté a más preguntas.)

**(How do you know that it would hurt like a bitch to get one as a vampire? Do you have one? What did you use to get one? How bad does it hurt? How come I have never seen a tattoo on you? (I asked more questions as well.))**

Jasper showed me his tattoo. Then said:

Yo no voy a responder a ninguna de esas preguntas. El dolor es casi tan malo como ser mordido. Me ha picado mucho, así que me gustaría saber el dolor de eso. Por lo que debería.

**(I'm not going to answer any of those questions. The pain is almost as bad as getting bitten. I've been bitten alot so I would know the pain of that. So should you.)**

He said rubbing over my bite on my arm. To which I said:

Se debe tener muy mal herido. ¿Usted sabe cualquier persona que tiene un tatuaje?

**(It must have really hurt bad. Do you know anyone else that has a tattoo?)**

To which he replied:

Bueno Pedro tiene uno pero en realidad no se puede mostrar. Charlotte ha estado esperando para conseguir uno por un tiempo y es en realidad ABIT celoso que es más fácil para que usted consiga una que ella. Si quieres uno que tendría que hacerlo aquí, porque con los Volturi en busca de usted y de los Cullen también. No podemos arriesgarnos a que va a la intemperie. Además, el 'Cullen se realiza un seguimiento de los Volturi en caso de que se encuentra y no le pase a ellos.

**(Well Peter has one but he can't really show it to you. Charlotte has been wanting to get one for a while and is actually abit jealous that it's easier for you to get one than her. If you want one we would have to do it here because with the Volturi looking for you and the Cullens' as well. We can't risk you going out in the open. Plus the Cullens' are being tracked by the Volturi in case the find you and don't hand you over to them.)**

Charlotte then said:

Voy a conseguir lo mismo que a Bella para que como ella no tiene que sentirse como si ella es la única que tiene un tatuaje en su Whitlock. Además creo que sería una gran experiencia de unión para todos nosotros, las niñas si Rose y Angela conseguir uno también.

**(I'll get one the same as Bella so that way she doesn't have to feel as if she is the only one with a Whitlock tattoo on her. Besides I think it would be a great bonding experience for all of us girls if Rose and Angela get one as well.)**

Angela and Rose than asked what we were talking about because they heard their names mentioned. But Charlotte told them that she was asking Jasper if we could have a bonding experience together before I go vamp.

I told her:

Usted es una guarida de Charlotte. ¿No es usted, incluso va a decir a Rose lo que es en tanto que ella tiene tiempo para pensar en el dolor que está por venir?

**(You're a lair Charlotte. Aren't you even going to tell Rose what she is in for so she has some time to think about the pain that is to come?)**

To which she said:

Bella, Jasper no le dijo sobre el dolor por una razón. No hay manera que yo estoy diciéndole que hacerse un tatuaje es peor que tener las extremidades arrancadas.

**(Bella, Jasper didn't tell you about the pain for a reason. There is no way I'm telling her that getting a tattoo is worse than having your limbs ripped off.)**

We kept going on and on about keeping Rose informed about the pain but none of the vampires wanted to say anything about the pain. We kept speaking in Spanish so none of the others would understand what we were saying if they didn't pay attention to my Spanish lessons with Jasper and by the way their faces were going I would say that they hadn't.

"Okay I think that's enough unless you two want to throw down right here? I know you are fight over something and it's not nice to keep the rest of us in the dark about it. Charlotte do you want to tell us or would you Bella?" Emmett cut in. I swear at him in Spanish. "No swearing Bella. Now what is it about Rose that you are arguing about? The English speaking people in the room would like to know and I think I heard Angela's name thrown in a few times as well."

Jasper than said:

Isabel le dice o no se hace un tatuaje. Voy a manejar el dolor de Rose para ella, apenas se siente.

**(Isabella tell him or you won't get a tattoo. I will handle Rose's pain for her, she will hardly feel it.)**

"Fine we were talking about getting tattoo's and Charlotte and I were arguing about the pain a vampire feels. How is it that none of you other vampires never learnt Spanish?" I said defeated.

Then said in Spanish so he wouldn't understand me:

¿Por qué tengo que aguantar con su culo estúpido? ¿Se puede deshacerse de él por unos días? Por favor. Odio cuando me ponga en el lugar así. Nadie le digo que lo llamó estúpido.

**(Why do I have to put up with his stupid ass? Can we get rid of him for a few days? Please. I hate it when I get put on the spot like that. No one tell him that I called him stupid.)**

Then I said:

Voy a mi cuarto y no quiere ser molestado a menos que sea una emergencia. Que se lo digan a todos los demás.

**(I'm going to my room and I don't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency. Tell that to everyone else.)**

I than stomped to my room slamming the door as I went. I can't believe Jasper sometimes it's like five steps forward, ten steps back.

I wish that I could learn another language one that he couldn't understand. Maybe I'll ask Peter or Charlotte if there is a language that he doesn't know and learn it.

A few hours later Peter came into the room and told me he can't understand Serbian and if I wanted to learn how to speak it I should come to him. He left me saying something in Serbian:

Једног дана ћеш бити мој и тај дан ће доћи када се окренуо.

**(Someday you will be mine and that day will come when you are turned.)**

I wanted to ask him what he meant but never got the chance because he had left the room. I stayed in the room for the rest of the day. Sometime later someone brought me some food I wasn't really hungry but I munched on it anyway. Whoever left it knew enough not to give me something that would rot in a few hours because it was just a bag of chips that I really liked and some soda.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations courtesy of Google Translate so if they are wrong please send me the corrections.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Time skip again.**

Over the last few weeks Peter started to teach me Serbian because I got a really fast handle on Spanish he had the bright idea of teaching me Serbian through Spanish so that no one would understand what we were saying not that they could hear us anyway. Peter and I left the house and found a little area not far from the house but still close enough that if one of them shouted Peter would hear it. At first he started out like they did with the Spanish with the alphabet and numbers. He mixed Spanish with Serbian sometimes so that it would be easier for me to pick up the way they did with the Spanish. I never did learn what he said to me on the day he asked me if I wanted to learn. Everybody asked what we were talking about one day when we had a conversation in Serbian in the living area of the house one day but neither Peter nor I would say. We would just say:

Сазнајте онда језик.

**(Learn the language then.)**

Charlotte and Jasper taught everyone else to speak Spanish but Peter and I continued to talk in Serbian so I could ask him anything. He answered all my question about anything really. He even answered all the questions that I asked Jasper the day I asked about Tattoo's. He even told me how his 'gift' worked even though he insisted that he didn't have one. I told him the things that I had learnt by combining his 'gift' with Alice's and told him that I got better results that way. I even told him about my experiment of Andrew's ability and that I had used it a few times on them and they never picked up on it. I even told him about the twist that I put on the power by using it on Emmett a few times in the gym. I even found out that Andrew has to use touch to use his ability I just use my shield when nobody is looking it's almost the same as touching.

One day Peter came up to me and started talking in Serbian:

Ангелина је сада трудна, тако да неће бити дуго пре него што сви окренули. Она је трудна је за око седам недеља и нас вампири су тек почели да примећују да је њен мирис се није променило.

**(Angela is now pregnant so it won't be long before you are all turned. She's been pregnant for about seven weeks and us vampires have just started to notice that her scent has changed.)**

I started acting a bit like Alice when she got excited but I couldn't really find it in me to stop jumping around squealing and clapping.

I stopped when I got hit with the information that she was having a girl.

So I asked Peter:

Она има девојку Мислила сам да си рекао да је ће имати дечака све оне месеци.

**(She's having a girl I thought that you said that she was going to have a boy all those months ago.)**

Peter replied:

Она је требало да се дечак, али у последњем тренутку је променила због свог циклуса. Масен ће бити њена унука. Масен ће да се роди кад Кетрин је петнаест.

**(She was meant to have a boy but at the last minute it changed because of her cycle. Masen will be her grandchild. Masen is going to be born when Kathryn is fifteen.)**

I replied back:

Не желим да знам зашто тако млад да радим? Тако смо добили Масен АБИТ пре него што смо очекивали. Нисмо очекивали су га још оно што четрдесет девет година, четрнаест година пре него што смо требали да га добију.

**(I don't want to know why so young do I? So we get Masen abit sooner than we expected. We weren't expecting him for another what forty nine years, fourteen years before we were supposed to get him.)**

He replied:

Не само бити захвални да смо га добијам тако рано у супротном ћемо бити пијан. Не само смири. Узгред Џаспер је рекао да, пошто нисмо имали журку за свој рођендан, или чак и признаје да на било који начин да можете добити вас тетоважу урадио данас.

**(No just be thankful that we are getting him so early otherwise we would be screwed. No just settle down. By the way Jasper said that since we didn't have a party for your birthday or even acknowledge it in any way that you can get you tattoo done today.)**

I started the squeal thing again. But added why I was doing it in English, but Angela and Ben didn't understand me because they got so use to talking in Spanish that they didn't understand a word of English anymore so I repeated what I said in Spanish. I remembered three languages and I had a thirst to learn more but I wanted to wait until I was a vampire before I learnt anymore. I didn't want to burn myself out before I turned vamp. So English, Serbian and Spanish would have to do me for now. I wonder what languages I should learn. Maybe German, Italian, French, Swedish, Japanese and Chinese (all the different dialects). Maybe I should make a list somewhere.

It was nearly time for dinner when Jasper called everybody into the living room and told us what we would be doing. He said to everybody that I was getting a late birthday present in the form of a tattoo. He told us that we would be going down the trap door and I couldn't contain myself but then I saw he was going to a different part of the floor and opened it up.

"Jasper cuántas habitaciones están debajo de nosotros?" I asked.

"**Jasper how many rooms are underneath us?"**

"Cuatro habitaciones, todas con diferentes cosas en ellos. No, yo no voy a decir lo que hay en esa habitación que me encontró y Pedro de hace tantos meses". Jasper said.

**"Four rooms all with different things in them. No I'm not going to tell you what is in that room that you found me and Peter in all those months ago."**

In Serbian I asked if it was safe for Angela to get one as well and he said yes but he wouldn't really tell her she can't get one because she's pregnant. She didn't know that she was. She would be embarrassed that the vampires found out first.

After we had conjured around the table with all the tattooing equipment on it he asked who wanted to go first. I was the only one brave enough to stick her hand up and say that I would.

Five minutes into drawing the tattoo on I was swearing up a storm and Peter was the only one laughing because he understood everything I was saying. Well that would happen when I was swearing in Serbian. Peter translated a few words so the others could understand what I was saying but it was hurting like a bitch.

Jasper was taking the pain away from me but it still hurt but not as bad as Peter had described it being. Then again he got his when he was a vampire so it didn't really even compare to the pain I was feeling he's pain must have been a hundred times worse than mine. I will never say another bad thing about pain ever again. Broken bones are better than this. I have broken quite a few bones in my life. The tattoo he was putting on me was on my back going from one shoulder blade to the other going over my spine.

Three hours later with him working at vampire speed it was finished. Outline and colour finished in full so I never have to have it done ever again. At one stage during it he put me to sleep he completely knocked me out I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do to the vampires if he couldn't knock them out.

I got the Whitlock name tattooed on my back, Angela got it done on her ankle she said when she turns vamp that she will only wear heels, Rose ended up getting it on her lower back and that girl has a set of lungs Angela, Ben and I were all the way at the top of the house in the library that the guys had installed up here when I said that I wanted to read in natural light, I ended up putting my shield up so that our ears didn't suddenly turn deaf. The only way that someone could get through to us was using my mind reading. Peter would think to me in Serbian because even Charlotte didn't understand the language so he told me when to let it down so I could let someone else in. After Charlotte got hers done, she got it done on her back as well but in the middle. It was Ben's turn after her so we all went back downstairs to see that Emmett had his done while we were upstairs. He got it done on his chest. Ben got his in the same place. Mary, Alistair and Randall didn't get it done but they watched the whole time. Richard and Andrew were going to get one done back changed their minds once it had all started.

By the time all the tattoos had been finished it was the next night. So the humans and Emmett sat down to a nice big homemade meal of Spaghetti Bolognese. I absolutely loved Randall's homemade meals he always cooked my favourite things. Everyone complained that I always wanted too much garlic in the Spag Bol but once Emmett tasted it the first time he loved it. I actually asked him what happens to all the food he eats with us and he told me that if it didn't get broken down by the venom in their mouth's than he had to bring it back up. Must of the stuff that we ate he never brought back up that I knew of anyway.

After we had all finished eating Jasper put us all to sleep. He didn't put me right under he left me in the state between where my body slept but my mind was still awake. This time instead of finding him and Edward I felt a pull to take me to where Peter was.

We had full conversations about what his life was like when he was a boy. Not there was much that he could remember from it just the basics where he grow up, if he had any brothers or sisters and what life was like when he was a kid. He told me he is from around the same time period as Jasper he is a few years physically older than Jasper he also told me of the things that he and Charlotte did while they planned how to get Jasper away from Maria. Peter had a feeling if they didn't get him away from her at that point than he would have been killed or almost killed during the next fight. He told me how he tried getting Jasper to leave and find his friend Ryan so that maybe he could help him but nothing Ryan did helped so they started the games with newborn was a coincidence that they stumbled along Alice when they did. Peter knew that she would be bad news for everyone involved with her. If she were to ever get her memories back then Jasper would be up the creek without the paddle. The one good thing about Ryan's power is that it blocks Aro from seeing the real memory. Aro is never fooled by anything other than Ryan and he has met him a few times but doesn't remember ever meeting him. We had a good laugh about the things he has made Aro forget. He told me that Ryan is actually one of the vampires that Aro first made but doesn't even remember making him. We were laughing at everything that Peter had ever done over his life as a vampire and he has done some pretty messed up things. The only thing he regrets not interfering with is Jasper meeting Alice but he knew that it had to happen. He hated how Jasper was keep on a short leash by the Cullens' even if he did get breathing room because of Maria being who she is. If Jasper had no ties to Maria than Jasper would have been a more uptight version of Edward. I think we both shuddered when we came up with the mental image of Jasper like that. I would like to think that I knew Jasper better than he knew himself at that point because of everything I've heard and been told in the last six months but there is always something new to learn about somebody.

I'm still learning about myself. I have found that I really don't like the classic stuff anymore I find it boring boy meets girl boy breaks girls heart boy dies girl follows. That doesn't happen in real life anymore does it? I really get into stuff like Dracula and vampire books but that be because I'm hanging out with them. I love helping Angela with her spells as well. Angela says that I might have some witch blood in me somewhere that might be the reason that I have no self –preservation. Whatever the reason I really don't care.

Once morning stated to approach I made my way back home so that I could at least let my mind have a bit of sleep. It really didn't bother me that I stayed awake like that anyway I knew that it was going to be very common for me to be awake at all hours when I turned vamp. I couldn't wait but I really had to wait until Angela had the baby before we all got turned together. They really didn't wait to separate us since we all got so close. Once it was a decent time to get up I was awake before someone woke me. I was really more of a morning person now because I had lessons with Peter in Serbian after breakfast of course. Then after that was my morning chat with Maria. Lunch soon followed. Usually after lunch came Angela and Ben's Spanish lesson it was funny half the time because everyone ended up on the floor because Jasper would set everyone off laughing if they even got one syllable wrong. Peter and I had some fun and tried to get the vamps to learn Serbian at the time as well but it never went over well. Sometimes when I was supposed to learn the language Peter was telling me of the places that he really wanted to visit as well. Some places he had already been to and places he really wanted to go again I asked him where Charlotte was at the time and he said that she liked visiting other vampires in Russia at the time and never wanted to leave because she liked the culture in Russia better the Serbia less wolves as well Peter said one day when we were talking about one of his trips there. Peter told me that because Caius was almost killed by a werewolf once he thinks they are all the same and they should be killed. Caius needs to get his head out of his ass if he thinks they are all the same because they probably don't like him either but then again they don't like vampires' full stop.

After the Spanish lesson Randall asked what we would like for dinner when I asked if we could have Thai Green Curry Chicken with vegetables and rice and if he needed any help cooking it that I would be happy to help. He said he wouldn't need any help but if he needed a hand with something he would come and find me. I told him to use the mild green curry we didn't want the humans burning their mouths but that he could add all he wanted to Emmett's share of it. Funny thing was that I got nearly everyone eating with us some nights mainly when we had soups for dinner because it was a liquid they could drink it down and they wouldn't have to bring it back up unless it had vegetables in it that is.

Dinner wouldn't be ready for a while yet so I went up to the library at the top of the house the one I loved the most. I love reading just about anything in there. I read some of Jasper's books sometimes I even read some of his own accounts of what had really gone on. He even put some things in the margins of the books or added pages of what had really gone on at the time as well.

I don't really know when but I started to cry for some reason. I was like that until Jasper came and found me when it was time for dinner but I said that I wasn't really hungry and I had no idea why. I told him that I wanted to be alone for a while but I would stay in the house and not wander off. He told me all I would have to do is call for him and he would be with me in less than a second. Next thing I know is I'm slipping in the darkness and I don't know when the next time I would be back would be. I just hoped that whatever was causing this would be over soon and I could get on with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Google Translate again.<strong>

This is all for this week. Next week they will be up on the 25 (Australian Eastern Standard Time).


	22. Chapter 22

**Going back to Charlotte while Bella is out.**

When Jasper told us that something was wrong with Bella and he couldn't feel her emotional or through there bond even I knew right away what was happening but I wasn't going to say anything. Everything that has happened to Bella was just starting to get to her and her mind was going into protect mode so it was shutting down until she dealt with everything that has been going on.

She's really come along in the last six months but this is what I was waiting for to happen. This should have happened when Jasper first brought her to us all those months ago. I won't tell them that I know exactly what is going on with her. I can still hear her in bits and pieces until she goes deeper but I don't think she will. What she doesn't realise is that since the day she left her shield down so that I could read everyone else she has left hers open to me so I know everything that she thinks unless she thinks in Serbian but even then I understand a few things.

I think this will last a while so I should tell Rose to start the lines back into her so she doesn't get dehydrated or malnourished or something like that.

I really hope that she works things out before she comes back. I really don't want her to still have issues when she comes back to us. It will work out bad for all of us. Another thing that I learnt while her shield was down was that I could use her abilities without her knowing about it. I used Alice and Peter's and saw that if she came back to us working everything out she would be fine but if she didn't work everything out than she would be out of control like a newborn vampire without the bloodlust. The worst thing about it would be Peter and Jasper would end up killing her because she would be so out of control that she even over rides Jasper's power and turns it against him.

I really don't want to think about things like that. It actually scared me the first time I saw it happen in my head than when it actually happened. Bella doesn't realise that ability is always working or she does realise it's on and doesn't pay any attention to it.

The first time it happened was something small like Angela misplacing something than taking hours to find it when it was right in front of her the whole time. Next it was the outcome of arguments that were happening. I never told anybody about it and I don't even think Bella had any idea that it was even happening because I know she never paid attention to my mind she liked listening into what Peter was saying most of the time. He mainly thought of all the things he wanted to show her in Serbia when they went there not that Jasper would let her out of his sight for more than a few days and this trip he had planned was going to go for a few weeks.

Oh he's cheeky he's going to take her when she wakes up so that he can help her adjust to everything away from everybody and offer an outside prospective. Well that's partially true because he knows what it's like to be controlled but what he doesn't know is how she'll take to being away from Jasper and I. While he thinks it's a good idea to get her away from all of us he would just make it worse but she won't allow it to show until they came back to where jasper and I are waiting for them in Russia. I hate wolves and think that they should just die but I can't have it my way so I have to suck it up and deal with it. Jasper would kill them all on sight if he knows what they would do to get Bella on their side of things. I can't believe the things that she could see with her 'sight'.

So five minutes after Bella followed the darkness I went to find Rose.

"Rose you have to put the lines in because she's going to be out of it for a few weeks as far as I know." I told her.

"How do you know that she's going to be out that long?" Rose said lifting her eyebrow as if to say 'what do you know that we don't?'

"Her shield is down and has been for a while. I can see visions she has. That is all I'm telling you. Anymore and I would be betraying her." I said.

"Fine but don't you think that the boys will find this suspicious when I put the lines in when she's only been out for what ten minutes?" Rose said quietly to me.

"Hang on I'll check." I said. I checked to see what would happen if we put them in with the guys knowing why and that turned out horribly. If we keep them busy they won't check on her until the morning and they won't even see the lines if we keep everything from their eyes. They won't think anything of it if we put her to bed in the medical wing (guest quarters) in case something happens to her during the night.

"We put her in the medical wing and we should be in the clear. You have to hide any tubing that goes into her until tomorrow night. They will then ask you to put them in. We have to keep them occupied until morning though." I said recounting every detail that would be needed as well.

"Come on then let's move her there and well sort everything out later." Rose said helping me with Bella. It was pretty easy moving her from top floor of the house down to the medical wing. Well Richard and Andrew mainly hung around the outside of the house anyway or they had the spare room in Mary, Alistair and Randall's wing because they didn't feel right about using anything in the house.

I didn't like them at all and never let either of them touch me but what was funny was they were getting weaker all the time and didn't know it. Bella had somehow made Andrew's power turn on him and Richard and it was slowly sucking the life out of them. It was a good thing that she had a handle on her powers or we would all be in big trouble when she got his power.

The only problem that I can tell with Bella out is Maria is going to be breathing down all our necks until she is alright again. I can't tell Maria that I use Bella's powers either because then not only will I get into trouble because of it but so would Bella for letting her shield down in the first place. Not that she even knows that. I get to keep the mind-reading bit that I have now but I have made it so that I only get the important things say if someone was coming at us and they were thinking about attacking us then it would come in handy. I don't have the depth of Bella's gift or her range and she has a pretty far range.

Rose told me we should put her in the most comfortable room we have down here so that she is at least having a nice peaceful rest. After we put everything in place we went to find all the guys but they were already keeping themselves busy on the PS3 playing some type of game so Rose and I sat back and pretended that we were doing our nails, we did this a lot I just realised and listening in to her mind she was paying attention to everybody in the room and trying to make calculations as if to guess who would be the first to go see her. When everyone was ready to retire for the night I told them that I wanted to have a go at the game they were playing but only if everyone would teach me, Rose seeing what I was doing said she wanted to play as well.

So we kept the guys busy while Angela and Ben went to bed. I can't believe that we are going to have a baby around us shortly. I tried to find out what is going to happen to it and I couldn't find anything to do with the baby.

Once morning came the guys wanted to go check on Bella because they were all worried about her but they didn't need to be she was getting the best care she could be. There was nothing wrong with her really just her mind shutting down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Next few chapters will be JPOV**

My mate has been out of it for roughly two months. I couldn't tell you exactly how long because I went into 'Major mode' for a while and nobody could get me away from Bella those days the only person that the Major would let near Bella was Rose and that was because she was her primary doctor. I couldn't feel Bella at all now the only reason that I know that she is still there is because Charlotte has told me she is.

The only thing that is worse than Bella in her coma like state is that all our resources are stretched over two houses because Ben and Angela moved out of the house. Emmett just had to go and open his mouth telling Angela that she was pregnant about a week after Bella shut down. Bella actually doesn't know it but she's $50000 richer. See not long after we all moved in here Bella, Peter and Emmett made a bet saying that Ben and Angela would move out when they learned that we could smell everything. You can guess who choose what; Emmett and Peter said they won't ever find out until they are turned and Bella said they would pack their bags and move out, needless to say Emmett and Peter handed the money over to Rose and Charlotte for safekeeping for her.

Rose and Randall were the only two that had set foot in the actually house they were living in. The rest just ran patrols around the house to keep them safe. Rose because she was actually looking after Angela and the baby and Randall because he still cooked them dinner every night. One night when Randall and Rose were coming back from Ben and Angela's house they ran into Randall's mate a woman by the name of Samantha Kendle. Now everyone had paired off except Andrew and Richard but that was to be as expected they never got out much. Samantha and Rose get along great it was like there were two Roses not one. Samantha's story is very similar to Rose's but Samantha's went on for much longer. Samantha doesn't put up with any shit and has even put me in my place a few times except when I went Major on her then she got scared and didn't move for a full fifteen minutes when he came out Rose had to pick her up and move her because she was so still that the Major called out for her at one stage.

I go back to concentrating on my mate when I start getting faint feelings from her. Rose comes down when I send her the emotions that we picked out for when I started feeling Bella. When she came down with Charlotte right behind her I knew that it was time to go.

See not long after Rose found a body we made a plan that we would fake Bella's death so that we could just disappear for a while. The only people that knew of the plan were Rose, Charlotte, Bella, Maria and I. Bella knew it because we always talked about it with her in the room. So what we want to happen is for everybody to think that Bella had died and I had killed myself to be with her. Peter's gift is easily bypassed we had been testing it for a while now. I think that this might nearly kill everyone involved.

Once I get Bella out of here either Rose or Charlotte will plant the dead body and they will then lead the search party to find me but all they will find is a pile of ashes with my scent on them. When I will be taking Bella in the other direction, I will be taking her by car to the airport and taking off for another country by the time they figure out that we aren't dead they will start looking for us but it will be almost impossible for us to be tracked. The one thing I'm not allowed to do is turn Bella because who wants to be on the run with an unstable newborn. Not me that's who.

Hopefully with everyone thinking that we have both died they will leave the family alone. Once Maria receives the call about my 'death' the news will spread like wildfire and everyone will think that I'm gone but they will have a surprise when we turn up in about six month time, that should give everyone enough time to grieve for Bella and my deaths. In a few months I'll be doing it again so that Charlotte, Rose and Maria think we are both dead anyway, they know the alias' we will be using. I just hope that I don't run into anyone that I knew in my life.

"Jasper." I heard said very softly.

"Bella. If you are up to it put a shield around this room for me." I asked her.

"There already is one around the room. The soundproof one." She said trying to sit up.

"Don't move just yet. I have to take these wires off you okay." I said removing all the wires.

"Why were they connected to me?" She asked.

"Bella you have been out of it for roughly two months and nobody but Charlotte had any idea of when you would wake up. Can you hop up for me see if you can move around a bit?" I asked helping her to sit up.

I go over to the hatch and open it up, throw the bags up and make sure that there is enough room so that I can jump out with Bella on my back.

"What's going on Jasper?" Bella asks me.

"We are getting out of here. You and I need a break from everything that has gone on in the two years. The state that you were in just proves that. Everyone but a few select people knew that we are disappearing and the rest will think that we have died. We made plans in this very room so we wouldn't leave you out of it but you mustn't have heard them." I said as Bella was walking around she was a bit unsteady on her feet but then again she hasn't used them in two months so that's a given.

"Come on Bella jump on my back so we can get going." I sent Rose and Charlotte the signal that we were going now so they could come and put the body down here.

Once Bella was on my back I jumped out of the hatch and then set her down so that I could close the hatch and grab our bags. Once all that was done we walked a little distance to the car that was waiting for us.

"Won't they be able to track us Jasper?" Bella asks.

"Nope my scent changes a little while I was in that room with you so they won't pick it up at all." I sad putting our bags in the car and opening the door for Bella.

Once I started driving the questions started. Questions like:

How many people were involved? **Let's count Charlotte, Rose, Maria, you and myself. Five people.**

Why now and not when this first started? **Had to have something that would be a plausible way for you to die. As far as everyone in the house that wasn't in the know the machines you were hooked up to were keeping you alive.**

Where are we going? **Out of the state for now but then we will get out of the country.**

How will everyone think that I'm dead when my body is here and not there? **Easy a little spell. Angela has been teaching Rose a little magic when she goes to see her.**

So Angela is in on this as well? **No she has no idea that we are doing it. If she sees your 'body' she will find out that it isn't you.**

Where did you find this 'body'? **Richard 'stumbled' across it while out patrolling one day and told Rose about it. We figured out at a later time that he drained the person because he was so thirsty even if he was drinking daily.**

How are you going to feed while we are gone? **The old fashioned way. I will have to make sure that you are out of the way when I feed unless you want to end up my dinner.**

"Jasper what did you mean about Rose going to see Angela?" She finally caught what I said and asked an hour into our drive.

"Your money is in your bag." Was all I said in reply.

"Which one opened their mouth?" She asked. "No let me guess? Emmett said something about smells? Am I right?"

"Emmett yes. He was the one that told Angela that she was pregnant." I said.

"I can't believe they doubted that I knew my friends. How grumpy were they?" She asked.

"They didn't say anything for about a week. You were only out for about a week when he opened his mouth. Then the week after that it was quiet. But I would have no idea of time because I was by your bedside the whole time. Rose had to put me in my place a few times because the Major wouldn't let her anywhere near you. It was annoying everyone in the house." I said. "Oh once we catch up with everyone you get to meet Samantha.

Samantha is the only vampire that I know that won't move when the Major speaks. She stands so still you would think that she is a statue even when we vampires are still we still twitch but Samantha didn't even twitch. She's scared of the Major.

I'll tell you abit about her. She is Randall's mate. She is exactly like Rose maybe even a bit bitchier. Her story is similar to Rose's except hers went on for longer. We killed the vampire that changed her and she is grateful that he is now dead. He was doing awful things to her until he meets his demise at my hands. He must have known that he was going to get killed when he came to Forks because I asked her how long she has been free one day and she told me that it was a few days before they came to Forks. She was supposed to follow them to Forks so that she could feed with them but she stayed behind and she didn't find out he was dead until she told us who had her.

She said that she was grateful they were all dead but she was a little upset that Laurent was dead because he was nice to her at times."

"I can't wait to meet her then she sounds like an alright kind of girl." Bella said.

"Yeah she's not too bad. I think that the only reason she's really scared of me is because James use to scare her that if she ever escaped that I would find her and do worse to her. So imagine her surprise when I didn't do anything to her but welcome her to the family. She total freaked out. Rose and Charlotte actually had to handle her for a while now you can't really pry the three of them apart. Except when it comes to me, she won't come anywhere near me."

"Hopefully when we get back to them or they find us she will have warmed up to you." Bella said.

"Hopefully." I said.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked after another hour and just as we got to a gas station.

"Vegas for now. We should be there soon then it's up to you where we go." I said.

"Why Mr Whitlock are planning on marrying me while we are in Vegas?" Bella asked once we were back in the car. She brought some snacks for herself.

"Why do you want to get married?" I asked.

"Yeah well I am your mate so I think we should make it official." Bella said. "Besides I already have your name tattooed on me. I think if that was my legal name nobody could say anything."

"True Bella. So any idea of where you want to go?" I said.

"Yeah but you aren't going to like it." Bella said bitting her lip. "Can we go to Serbia?"

"This is because you learned the language with Peter isn't it?" I asked.

"It would be the last place they looked for us anyway. Think about it. A 'wanted human' and a vampire going right into werewolf territory. We can ask them if they can harbour us for a few months just until we have to 'kill ourselves' again. That is the plan isn't it. Make everyone in the world think that we are actually dead and what better ways to 'die' then to have the vampire's mortal enemy kill us." Bella said. "Besides no one would look for us there they are too afraid of the wolves."

"How is it that you always come up with the best plans?" I said shaking my head.

"Besides when we want to be found again Peter will know exactly where to look." Bella said.

"How can you be so sure that he will be the one looking for us?" I asked her.

"Easy I pay attention to every vision that I have but don't let it be known plus I may have had a little help from a source that is telling me that is the place to go." She said as I was pulling into yet another gas station. "Back in a sec just need more food."

I thought about topping the tank up again so I did just that. Sometime between me topping up the tank and going to pay for the gas I caught the scent of another vampire in the area so I sent Bella a warning that there was a vampire about. She told me by sending a feeling back that she already knew.

'_How are we going to get out of here? We can't be seen together. Everybody thinks that we are both dead. What can we do?'_

Was whispered from my head to Bella's. She whispered back

'_Don't worry just pay for your gas and meet me about a block down from here. I'll be beside the bus stop up there.'_

I really didn't want her to disappear from my sight but I couldn't really do anything about it. I parked in the parking spot near where Bella told me to wait for her. I could make her out walking up the street with a vampire walking up behind her; I couldn't make out who it was just by looking at them.

'_Can you see who it is, Bella?'_

'_Yeah he's name is Garrett. He is thinking about my scent and why he can faintly detect your scent on me.'_

As soon as she said Garrett I knew who it was so I got out of the car and started walking towards them. Garrett had almost caught up to Bella as it was.

"Garrett what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just looking around the city and seeing how much has changed since I was last here." He answered. "What about you?"

"My mate and I are going on a trip and had just stopped for gas when we caught your scent. Garrett this is my mate Isabella Higginbotham. Bella this is an old friend of mine Garrett Hoskeys." I said introducing the pair.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Higginbotham. Do you mind if I tag along with you for a bit because I really would like to get to know the Major's mate a bit better." Garrett asked Bella.

"Of course. Just as long as you keep that we meet on the low side. You'll find out why in a minute." Bella said to him as we got in the car.

As if on cue his phone rang.


	24. Chapter 24

"Garrett Hoskeys speaking." He answered.

"Garrett, Peter Whitlock here." Peter said. I had to hold my hand over Bella's mouth so she didn't give it away that he was with us.

"Peter to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Garrett asked.

"Sorry it's not such a pleasure to tell you this but a few hours ago Major Jasper Whitlock was killed." Peter said over the phone.

Garrett had a surprised look on his face but I put my finger to my lips indicating that he shouldn't mention that I was with him.

"Jasper Whitlock is dead." Garrett stuttered out. "How?"

"Newborns killed him. His mate had recently passed. She had been in a coma and had been pulled off the machines just earlier today. We were thinking because he wasn't concentrating that they got the upper hand on him and killed him." Peter said.

"Is there anyone that I can call for you Peter or anything that I can do?" Garrett asked him.

"No thank you Garrett. If you could pass the message on to whoever you come across I would really appreciate it." Peter said.

"I will. I'll let you go so you can mourn the loss of your loved ones Peter. May they be at peace." Garrett said hanging up the phone.

I took my hand away from Bella's mouth and she burst out laughing. Her laughter was contagious and soon we were all laughing.

"So Jasper your dead are you? Funny you don't look it." Garrett asked once we had all settled down.

"Everyone will think that I am dead and that's the way we would like to keep it for a while. Would you like to travel with us for a while you can get to know Bella and we will be travelling as nomads for a few weeks at least. The only thing is we will be going to a dangerous spot after we got off the plane overseas." I said as I stopped the car not far from the place that Charlotte had booked for us.

"Yeah of course. I have to stay off the gird for a while anyway. Hey I have a question for you Jasper. How come you changed from the animal diet?" Garrett asked.

"Simple Garrett. When he was on the animal diet he tried and failed to take a bite out of me it's a lot easier when he's on the human diet." Bella answered him but whispered that last part as we walked into the place we were staying the night.

"Oh." Was all Garrett said in reply.

Once we were all booked in we went up to our room. It was something that the old Bella would have approved of but this new Bella started complaining as soon as we were in the door.

"Jasper I hope that you know that when we get to Serbia we are building a house like the one we just left I don't think that I can get used to living above ground at all I'm so use to living underground." She said jumping on the bed and lying down but she didn't go to sleep and she felt like she had just woken up well I can't blame her she was asleep for nearly two months.

"So what is your story Miss Higginbotham?" Garrett asked Bella.

"My name Is Isabella Higginbotham but the name that I was born with was Isabella Swan. I was controlled my whole life by an annoying pixie who didn't want me with her mate who wasn't her mate. I was mated to a mind reader who was killed some time ago in a newborn battle while that's what I call it everyone else calls it a grudge holding war." Bella started.

"Bella, Victoria was trying to kill you because she wanted to hold us responsible for the death of James" I said. " See Garrett Bella moved to Forks when she was seventeen fell in love with Edward Masen my brother.

He now shuns the Cullen name and wants no association with it even in his death. He told us so.

During the school's spring break a vampire by the name of James decided that he wanted to hunt her so Alice, Bella and I took off for her old home in Phoenix unknown to us he followed us there when Rose didn't hold up her end of the deal by tracking Bella's scent in a different direction.

What we didn't know at the time that Bella took off with us was that James had the whole thing planned out before he even left for Forks."

"I heard all this on the vampire grapevine Jasper so you don't need to tell me everything. James got toasted in Phoenix and Victoria got done back in Forks but what became of their friend Laurent nothing has been heard about him since he went missing." Garrett said.

"Laurent got what was coming to him when he decided that I might make a good snack. He was killed by a bunch of shape shifters." Bella said. "But that's a whole different part of the story. Continue on Jasper."

"Where was I? Oh yes James. James lured Bella out of my hands. Double sided bathrooms at the airports why do they have those?" I said. Garrett and Bella started to laugh. "Anyway he had told Bella that he had her mother. He didn't so while Alice and I were waiting for the family to get off their plane Bella was making her way to the ballet studio where so got badly hurt and almost died.

Broken leg, ribs, bruises all over her body, cuts as well and a bite on her arm. Edward sucked the venom out. It was hard for him to stop. She was the love of his life and she was his singer as well. We almost lost her at one stage.

Fast forward to September 13th Bella's 18th birthday party. A night neither one of us will ever forget. I tried and failed to drain Bella after she got a paper cut. Hey not my fault as I said she was Edward's singer so his bloodlust went through the roof when it was just a drop of blood but he flung her back and she cut herself more so more blood and that was a bitch for everyone involved. A fight ensued between Emmett, Rose and I them trying to get me out of the house so I wouldn't have her.

After that night the family wasn't the same. Edward left Bella we later found out the way he left her wasn't very nice. Nobody is happy he is dead when they hear what was said to break up with her. Let's just say all is forgiven.

Nine months later Alice and Bella went to Volterra to save Edward from killing himself because he thought that Bella was dead it was a big misunderstanding between Rose and Alice that lead to that happening and then a phone call that was too short between Edward and one of Bella's shape shifter friends Jacob were Edward had misunderstood that Charlie was planning Bella's funeral when he was planning a friend of his Harry Clearwater's.

So Bella meet the Volturi and got out of there with a promise that she be changed shortly after that.

Fast forward a few months not long after she graduates high school and that is when the newborns descend on Forks. Victoria had made an army of them to take s all out. What she hadn't planned on was us working with the shape shifters.

During the fight Edward was killed by Victoria. The older newborn that was with Victoria was killed by one of the shape shifters Seth and Bella's friend Jacob was killed going after a newborn that was trying to kill Seth's sister Leah.

I killed Victoria once Alice and I had made it up to Edward and Bella's spot that was away from the fight. Alice was the one that killed the shape shifter Seth.

Once I got Bella back down to where the rest of the 'family' was the Volturi were minutes from showing up. After they left with the threat of Bella being changed shortly after she got better. I took off with her and we have been in hiding ever since.

Oh might I add that Bella here has the pleasure of being one of the most powerful people on the planet when she is turned because of who she is related too."

"Well shit that's a lot to happen to a person it isn't any wonder why you faked your death Bella." Garrett said. "But who is she related too?"

"My sire Maria is her Great Aunt." I said.

"Holy shit. So that is why I heard the rumour that was going around last year about you guarding something precious of Maria's. Bella is who you are guarding." Garrett said.

"Yes now shush while I book our plane tickets to Russia. We can go by train after that." Bella said.

Garrett and I caught up with each other via vampire speed in talking so we didn't bother Bella. After booking the tickets for us Bella fell asleep for a little while.

Garrett was part of the Southern Wars not long after he was turned but he left after a battle with Maria left everyone around him dead. He didn't know at the time that it was Maria. He only found that out when I ran into him not long after leaving Peter and Charlotte. He didn't know what to do with himself when he first saw me but when he saw that I wasn't going to harm him we sat talking for a while.

He told me all about himself and I in turn told him everything that I did with Maria and how I wanted something new in my life on one of our many talks we ran into Ryan and the three of us soon found ways to entertain ourselves. It was funny half the things that we did. We were troublemakers back then. Garrett left us not long before Ryan and I found Alice I wonder how that would have turned out if the three of us had some fun with her. Not going to let myself wonder about that now.

Finding and playing with Alice was the worst thing that I ever did in my life Edward would have killed both Ryan and myself if we were human during his killing spree rebellion. We were worse than the people that he killed during that time. I wish that I could bleach my brain because of it. I won't be playing any games with Bella like that I don't want her to end up going crazy like Alice did.

I really should get my mind of that shit so Bella doesn't catch wind of any of it because then she really would run from me. I'm just glad that I hide it so well from Edward and never told anyone about it.

"Jasper we have to get going to the airport or we're going to be late. We have a lot of flights coming up and not much time for breaks in between so you two have to hunt before we leave today. Lots of humans will be around and we don't want to have any snackables hanging around us while we are on the run or the others will be able to follow us." Bella said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"How long do we have till we have to leave?" Garrett asked her.

"Put it this way don't play with your food and we should be fine. If you want to play with your food then you will have to take some clothes with you while you hunt." Bella said as she paced the floor.

"We'll meet you there are you sure you'll be alright by yourself for about half an hour?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine Jasper don't worry about me I figured out how to use my shield so no one can smell me but I'll let you know where I am when I meet you at the airport." She said picking up all our bags and walking out the door but not before she kissed my check.

After we both got over our shock Garrett and I took of out the window and disappeared into the night to feed. Gang members for both of us. We then caught a cab to the airport where we found Bella waiting for us at the domestic terminal. She was right we couldn't smell her and if she didn't alert me to where she was just by sending me a picture of where she was I would have walked right by her and not looked back. I wonder if that is connected to one of her powers?

'_Yes it is connected and you are the only two that can see me at this time because I could only get two tickets even if I was able to get three seats next to the other. I have changed your appearance Jasper so it doesn't show up like you if anybody were to check the security tapes. Don't pay me any attention and just keep walking to the desk and get your tickets it's under Garrett's name."_

Once everything was checked out and we were settled on the plane did Bella become visible again. I hoped that the person checking tickets didn't come round because than Bella could get kicked off.

"Not going to happen, Jasper. Now sit back relax and just let yourself go. Not fully just so that it looks as if you are asleep." Bella said and it felt like she was lulling me to sleep. "That's exactly what I'm doing Jasper. I can make it look as if you are asleep so we don't have the nosy stewardess coming up asking if you want _anything_ every few minutes."


	25. Chapter 25

"Now Garrett I'll tell you my version of events that went on while the family disappeared." Bella started. "My 18th birthday party was where it all started to go wrong for me. But to understand everything I have to start at the beginning.

My mother Renee had just gotten married to a minor league baseball player trying to make the pros. Phil that's my stepfather travelled around the country while Renee stayed at home with me. She thought that she should stay with me while he was travelling but she was really sad everytime he left so one day I had the idea to go to my father Charlie's house and finish my school education.

I moved to Forks not long after that and started school shortly after I moved there. I remember that first day very well it was there I met Edward, Jasper and the rest of the family. Yeah that rumour was true he did go to school but you'll never find his school records. That's his story to tell.

The first day of school was pretty boring actually meeting new people and have three guys after all before lunch. (Garrett snickers hearing this.) Laugh it up while you can buddy. Lunchtime rolls around and that was when I meet the Cullens'. Emmett and Rosalie came in first, he looks just like a bear but he's like a teddy when you get to know him, Rosalie or Rose as she likes to be called is like a real live Barbie doll without the fake boobs. Next came Alice and Jasper, it was so funny watching them come in he looked as if he was in pain which he probably was and she was dancing her way across the room. Last but not least came Edward I thought he was a god at that stage. He was the only 'single' one in the family according to the gossip queen Jessica. He had turned her down more times than he could count and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

We had Biology together straight after lunch. He was trying not to kill me that whole period. I later found out that he had thought about not only killing me but everyone else in the classroom.

He took off for 'Alaska' for two weeks after that. At least that is what the story was going around at the time. What he was really doing was getting rid of people that had harmed me before I come to Forks. That I'm not going to go into on the plane. They all died at Edward's teeth anyway let me put it that way.

Not long after that he saved me from getting squished by a van one of my admirer's was driving. I'll get to that later. Jasper and Rose weren't happy that he saved me from dying but he told them it was either save me from getting hit by the van or he would kill me when my blood was spilled so he took the lesser of two evils. This I learn at a later time.

I knew that there was something not quite right with him and his family at that time and I was determined to find out what it was at any cost. So I had a friend down at the LaPush reservation tells me in not so many words. He was one of my many admirers. He was killed in the newborn fight. I miss him so much he was good for me at a stage when I had no one. But as I said that comes later.

One night after Edward had missed a few days of school because of the sun I went to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica. Angela you will meet once we get back with the others. I was almost gang raped after going to find a bookstore and ended up getting lost on my way back to meet the girls. Edward found me after they had horded me into a tight spot. He then took me back to the restaurant where my friends were and when he was driving me home he confirmed that he was a vampire. Not long after that we started dating. Not long after that he showed me what he looked like in the sunlight. He showed off a bit as well.

He took me to his house the weekend after that and I met his family properly. Well they were his family then they aren't now but that another story. The only one I had never seen around town was his mother Esme. She cooked me dinner so that they had something to do in the kitchen because before that day they had never used it.

Edward took me home later that day and my friend from the Res and his father were waiting for us when we got back there. They had come to warn my dad that I was hanging around vampires. Billy that was my friend's fathers name he was also my dad's best friend tried to warn me against going out with Edward but I didn't listen why should I when I later learnt I'm meant to be part of the supernatural world.

Later that afternoon Edward came back around to my house because we were going to be playing baseball well I was just going to watch while they played. It was during that game that James' coven turned up. Words were exchanged I can't remember what was said now but I remember that James caught my scent and he wanted me for himself. So I concocted a plan to get me out of Forks without putting my father or friends in danger.

Jasper and Alice took me down to Phoenix at this time they were still acting like a couple. The time I found out they were was straight after the newborn fight but that's later. So Jasper drives us down to Phoenix and we stay in a hotel close to the airport in case we have to take off at a moment's notice. James called me pretending to be my mother so that Alice would get off my back. He told me he was going to kill her if I didn't come alone to where he was hiding. He was at my old ballet studio.

You already know what happened there so I'm not going to repeat it. All I know from that day is that Emmett, Alice and Jasper killed James. I woke up three days later and the cover story was that I fell out of a window going to the hotel that Edward, Alice and their father Carlisle were staying at. It was totally believable that I fell out of the window. Jasper and Emmett set that up using my blood and Alice played me falling out the window.

Weeks went by and Prom happened. Now I had no idea that Edward was taking me to Prom at the time and I just thought that he was taking me somewhere nice. I didn't find out that he was taking me to Prom until we got a phone call from my dad that Tyler the kid that almost hit me with his van showed up at my door wanting to take me to the Prom. I remember when he asked me to the girl's choice dance he said that he was going to take me to Prom. I later learned from Edward that Tyler thought that taking me to Prom would have made up for almost killing me with his van even though it was clear as day that I was with Edward.

We had no trouble from anything over the summer break from school. The only two people that I really didn't know too well were still Rose and Jasper. Rose because she was jealous of me because I was human and Jasper because he thought that he was going to kill me. If he had just gotten use to my blood over the summer then he wouldn't have tried to take a bite out of me on my birthday.

Once school started back up again Edward and I had the same classes but that didn't last long. My 18th birthday Alice decided that I was going to have a party even if I was dead set against it but you could never bet against Alice it was like the family motto.

Everyone was having a good time except Jasper and I. I could tell he was having a hard time with my emotions and I tried my best to shield him but I couldn't do it then as I can now. Anyway I was opening a present and I got a paper cut. One tiny bit of blood made Edward over react when Jasper was coming over to restrain Edward but everyone thought that he was coming to get me so Edward over reacts and throws me against the wall into a table of glass plates I have no idea why they were out at all.

To make a long story short for this next part because I don't like reliving it all the time. I will tell you the basics. Three days after my birthday Edward took me into the woods and broke up with me. The things he said to me were cruel and it took me a while to get over it but I never really did.

I was in darkness for a week I completely shut down. After a week my Charlie tried to send me to Renee's at the time she lived in Florida I didn't want to move to where vampires couldn't go so I threw a massive fit and shouted at my parents and they left me alone after that.

Four months after he left me I came out of it a little at that time I had no one at school who would talk to me only Angela. Who I later found out knew all about vampires.

I found some bikes one day when I was out driving around not long after I 'woke up' so to speak. My friend Jacob helped to fix them up. Well he fixed them while I just hung around him even his two friends pitched in for a while.

I was a bit of a daredevil while the family disappeared, they had spread the rumour that they were moving to LA. I knew that was a lie when I heard it. Back to the daredevil stuff I would do anything dangerous just to hear Edward's voice in my head. Hanging around the shape shifters he didn't like. Mike Newtown he didn't like that, gave me a headache half the time because he was really growly when he was around me. It didn't help that I worked in his parent's store so I was around him nearly every day.

I started to get really hurt while riding so Jacob suggested that we slow down on the bike riding. Did I mention they were dirt bikes, Charlie always told me that they were dangerous and reckless just the things that I was looking forward to doing.

Valentine's weekend comes round and Mike invited a group of us to go to the movies. I told him that I would go if I invited some of my LaPush friends. By the time it come round to use actually going to the movies it was only three of us Mike, Jacob and me. The voice didn't like that at all. Everyone who said they were going couldn't because they were all sick with a twenty four hour bug that was going around at the time.

Halfway through the movie Mike ended up getting sick. So Jacob and I took him home. Once we got Mike home I noticed that Jacob was starting to get really hot so I told him to get home before he got really bad and he had to call me when he got home so I could make sure he got home alright. He never called me. During the night I got sick as well. I thought that Jacob had caught whatever it was as well but after a week of not returning my calls and Billy not answering my questions. What I didn't know at the time was that he was a shape shifter. After I got into a fight with Jacob one day when I went down to see him he saw me later that night and tried to get me to guess what he was but I couldn't think it was really late at night and I was really tired I was barely sleeping as it was because any sleep I did have was interrupted by nightmares all of the same thing Edward's words as he left me in the woods the day he left me. That night I had a dream and I figured out that he was a shape shifter.

This was after they had already saved me from Laurent who was trying to kill me in the meadow. He said that he would kill me quicker than Victoria would anyway she wanted to kill me because she thought that Edward killed James. The shape shifters stopped him from killing me.

A week later was when Jacob came to my room and made me guess. I went to his house the next day and told him that I didn't care that he was a shape shifter just as long as he was always my friend. We had a misunderstanding when I believed that he was killing people around Forks and LaPush but it was actually Victoria doing it. The wolves were having a hard time figuring out what she wanted but when I told them that she was after me they starting patrolling around my house.

One day I was waiting at First Beach for Jacob to get up for the day so that we could do something but of course I caught sight of the cliffs that I had seen the boys jump off one day when Jacob and I were riding our bikes. So I wanted to try out cliff diving little did I know that would have caused some very bad coincidences leading me to meet the Volturi and living to tell the tale.

Alice had seen me jump off the cliff and hadn't seen me come back up so she informed Rose who then told Edward that I had killed myself. Long story short Alice come to Forks to help Charlie cope with my 'death' and Edward went to the Volturi when he thought I was dead and after a misunderstanding on the phone with Jacob. Alice and I went to Italy and saved him.

Everything was back to normal after that the Cullens' came back to Forks and Edward and Jacob never got on. Whenever I wanted to go see Jacob, Edward stopped me.

Once we found a vampire in my room Edward and Jacob thought it be best if they work together to get rid out it. What we didn't know at the time was that Riley the vampire that broke into my house to get my scent was working for Victoria. They have both been killed.

They worked together to get rid of the problem of Victoria and her newborn army. Edward, Jacob and Seth were killed during the fight. Victoria killed Edward. Jacob was killed by a newborn. Seth was killed by Alice. Victoria was killed by Jasper. The only reason I knew about Riley was because Edward told me when they got to the place we were hiding far from the battle that was going on.

After Edward was killed I was so out of it that I didn't even know that Alice and Jasper were trying to help me. I made it very hard for him to control me but then again who wouldn't have just seen someone get killed in front of them. Some of the Volturi came down to the battlefield not long after we got back down there. It was Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri before you ask. They were going to take Edward back to Volterra if I wasn't changed but since he was dead they couldn't take him. Jasper took me away from them then. We've been on the run for a long time. The Major came out a few times as well I really don't like him.

Any questions so far?"

"Wow all that in just that short amount of time." Garrett said awed.

"Yes just that short amount of time all that happened. Now as for when we found Peter and Charlotte well we had a few newborn attacks a few newborns stupid enough to go after the Major. Alice sent her mate after me at one stage but Maria got to him before he got to me. We also met Randall, Mary and Alistair. A day before we moved out of where we were Angela and Ben caught up to us, they are friends from school. Angela is a witch; Ben is human as far as I know. Just before we made it to our new home we had three nomads catch up to us. Rachael was taken care of while Richard and Andrew stayed with us." Bella said.

"Ladies and Gentleman we will soon be landing…" The stewardess said. I really wasn't paying attention.

"I'll tell you some more next flight. Come on Jasper wake up." Bella said.

I felt my body waking up so to speak. It felt really weird. I started stretching because that's what I've seen other people do when they wake up.

"Our next flight leaves soon will you two be okay for another few hours?" Bella asked us.

"Bella you don't have to worry as long as you keep me under like that I don't feel anything." I said.

"Good I didn't think it would work." Bella said.

"I'm fine for a few more days Bella." Garrett said.

"Bella what I meant is I didn't even feel the couple joining the mile high club." I said.

"Good it definitely worked then." Bella said. "That's good we might need to use my shield more often than if you can't feel anything."

"I want to be able to use it every now and then I mean I have had my ability for near two hundred years." I said trying very hard not to pout.

"Jasper are you going to pout on me?" Bella said giggling.

"No I'm not going to pout girly." I said.

"Come on then we have to go over the other side to get our next plane. Hey Jasper I've been meaning to ask did you hear everything that I told Garrett on the plane before?" Bella said.

"Yeah I did. I was just remembering how Edward told you that you can't ride on your bike with Jacob anymore then he goes out and buys you one but he gave it to me when I asked who it was for." I said.

"I always wondered who's bike that was in the garage." Bella said. "What happened to it?"

"It's now in a storage place in Texas where I sent all my stuff about three days before the fight." I answered.

"You two stay here I'm going to get us some coffee's for us." Bella said.

"How will she know what kind of coffee to get for us Jasper?" Garrett asked.

"She's sort of a mind reader." I answered. "She has a lot of abilities that even I don't know about so I'm as in the dark as you are about them. All I know is she has every single Volturi power from when she went there. She has my power, Alice's sight and Edward's mind reading. She also has Peter's power. She is also a shield. From Victoria she got the power of evasion. Double sided bathrooms are my downfall." I said the last bit shaking my head.

"Double sided bathrooms?" Garrett asked intrigued.

"How do you think she was able to get away from me in Phoenix? She didn't want Alice to get something to eat so she took me instead. She found the one bathroom in the place that had two doors on either side of the bathroom and went out the other side. She then found the quickest way to get out of the airport and got to where James was holding her mother but her mother was actually in Florida with her step dad. She didn't bother checking with Alice to see where her mum was." I answered.

"So let me get this straight a human seventeen year old girl gets away from the badest vampire Major that has ever been and he didn't even feel her doing it?" Garrett said.

"There were a lot of people in the airport at the time and she thought that James had her mother at the time. Edward was only a few minutes from landing so she thought it was her only chance to get away." I said.

"So what did Edward do when he realised that Bella had gotten away?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing at the time but once we had all gotten home he laid into me. Almost meet the Major doing it but he reminded me that I was the one that let her get away and I should just take what I was being dealt with. That was the worst three weeks of my life after that. Edward made me be Bella's personal morphine. I was not to let Bella feel the full extent of her pain. She was in pain for three full weeks after she came home. Edward had to come home a few days after she woke up. The only ones to stay with her down in Phoenix were Carlisle and Alice. Carlisle because he was going to be her primary care doctor once she got back to Forks and Alice because she helped Bella to shower and change every day. Carlisle kept her on pain meds until she was back in my range because that is what Edward had told him. During that time Alice found out more about her past. She never found out she is actually older then she actually is but that is the way that Ryan and I made it. If the Volturi ever found out that I did that then I would get in a lot of trouble not that anyone that I ever tell remembers it anyway." I answered.

"Your coffee's guys. Now what were you talking about?" Bella said handing both of us a coffee each.

"Jasper being your personal morphine at one stage." Garrett answered.

"When was that?" Bella asked. She looked at me when she asked that.

"After Phoenix." I answered. "It was my punishment from Edward for letting you get away from me. This was after he beat me up of course."

"What do you mean he beat you up?" Bella asked.

"Exactly that he beat me up. He fought with me hard the whole time that he was home after your accident in Phoenix." I said. "Then to add more to it I was your own personal morphine when you got home. Don't you remember not feeling any pain what so ever after you got home?"

"Yeah Alice kept telling me to take my meds but I kept telling her that I never felt any pain so I don't see why I had to take them. But she knew the whole time that you were actually taking the pain from me." Bella said.

Just then we heard the announcement for the plane to Port Angeles.


	26. Chapter 26

"Huh why are we going there?" I asked Bella.

"Quickest way to get to Alaska. Denali in fact from there we get a plane to Russia." Bella answered as we boarded the plane after we threw away our coffee cups. **  
><strong>

Once we were on the plane Bella put me back in the sleep state again. Her and Garrett started the conversation up again.

They talked about everything that had gone on between the time we meet up with the nomads until now. The only thing she didn't talk about were her abilities not that Garrett didn't bring up the subject because he tried to multiply times Bella always dodged the question.

She woke me up when we got to Port Angeles but we weren't there long enough to tell Garrett much about it as our plane was due to take off not long after we got there. She put both of us to sleep on the flight from PA to Denali. Once we landed in Denali we wait for our plane to take us to Russia. I smelt to Denali's at the airport as well. So I told Bella that they were there.

"I know Jasper I can hear them they will be on the same plane as us. I have the three of us shielded so they don't recognise you and me. They haven't met Garrett so he is fine but I covered his vampire scent just in case. We don't want word getting out that you are still alive when you are supposed to be dead as well as me. Now Sshhhh because they are headed over this way. Both of you let me do the talking." Bella said.

I saw that Tanya, Irina and Kate were all making their way over to us. I wondered what they wanted but then I remembered that they are succubus's. Well if Bella didn't have Tanya's power she did now. I don't want other people to try and take my mate away from me because she is a succubus.

'_Don't worry it would never happen.'_ Bella whispered in my head.

"Why don't you two handsome fellows come with us well show you what it's like to have a real girl. We find that nerds are the best to have." Tanya said as she rubbed her hand up Garrett's arm. Kate was rubbing my arm but I couldn't feel her shock so Bella had her shield over us so that was good.

"I'm sorry the guys don't understand skank. See they are healthy nerds the only go after other nerds." Bella said in a geeky voice. "Which you two clearly aren't."

I heard Kate whisper to Tanya that her power wasn't working on me either.

"Sorry succubus but we have to get going now our plane is calling for us." Bella said in the geeky voice again.

"How did you know I was a succubus?" Tanya said.

"Easy just like how I know that your name is Tanya Denali. And these are your sisters Kate and Irina. We know all about you girls but we can't tell you who we really are." Bella said once again in the geeky voice.

"Who the hell are you to me that puny little human?" Tanya said.

"Your worst nightmare if you want to keep going. See you when we land Tanya." Bella said still with the geeky voice. "Shame there will be no male stewards on the plane for you."

With that we walked to our seats and Bella put both of us to sleep the only reason I knew that she put Garrett to sleep as well is because I could feel him under Bella's shield as well.

"I'm going to make them sleep as well so they don't try anything now that you guys are 'asleep' yes I know that you can still hear everything that is going on around you but your bodies won't let you move. Wait until we are nearly landing and listen to the girls going off about how they slept through the entire flight when they were planning on have a piece of both of you." Bella whispered.

The last flight of the day and it was rather peaceful I couldn't hear anything so I assumed that she put everyone but the flight crew under. Not bad Bella.

Once it got close to landing time she woke everybody up except the Denali's it was pretty funny I could feel their emotions and they weren't happy about anything.

"You might want to let them up soon. You don't want them woken up after we leave because they will kill a lot of people just to find us you know that don't you?" I said to Bella.

"Yeah don't worry I have the perfect time to wake them. They will be unhappy in a few minutes. We will be the only ones to hear them as well because they are going to rant and rave about being asleep for the first time in a long time." Bella said to me.

A few minutes later I started to hear sounds of the girls 'waking up' it was quite funny they woke up when turbulence hit. The girls were swearing up a storm and the three of us were trying not to laugh drawing their attention to us.

"They are now thinking that we had something to do with them sleeping but they don't know how we did it." Bella said. "Irina is thinking that I somehow got hold of Jasper's power and used it on them but she knows that he is 'dead' so she can't get her head around it. Don't worry they can't hear everything we are saying but don't say names really loud mouth them if you have too."

Ladies and Gentleman the plane will be landing shortly…" The steward started but I tuned him out why is it that I tune them out now.

"After we get off the plane we have to go to the nearest train station. G do you know any Russian?" Bella said.

"Just enough to get us by why?" Garrett asked.

"Good because you are going to be our translator till we hit Serbia than it's all me." Bella mouthed the word Serbia because she didn't want the Denali girls following us there.

Once we had landed grabbed our luggage and found the train station we had lost the Denali girls. Hopefully we don't encounter them again on our trip out of Russia.

Once on the train we settled down and took the fastest route to the main station at St Petersburg. So we could get our train out of the city as fast as possible. I could have sworn I smelt wet dog but worse once we got on the train but I didn't say anything but I know that Garrett smelt it as well the way his nose curled up at the smell.

"Yeah I know there are wolves here but they won't do anything unless provoked first. They think we are here to spy on them for Caius but what we really want is their help." Bella said.

"Is there some way for us to approach them?" Garrett asked her.

"Yeah but you are going to like it. Jasper is going to have to let the Major out to play. They haven't heard the news that you are dead yet so that works to our advantage for the time being." Bella answered.

"Bella are you sure that's safe for everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah it's the only way that doesn't end in bloodshed." Bella answered. "But you have to hurry because they are going to get a phone call shortly saying that you are dead."

"Here goes then." I said trying to go into the Major. It was easier as I got closer to the wolves because of the smell the Major didn't like the smell at all and wanted out.

"Hello gentleman my name's Major Whitlock and I was wondering if you would like to give us asylum in your area. We are on the run from people who believe we are dead. There are some out there that know we are still alive but we want the world to think of us as dead and we would like your help. My mate and my friend really need protection and you were the first people that we thought of to make that happen." I said in the Major's voice.

"Major Whitlock it is an honour to be in your presence. We would be glad to give you asylum as long as we have an understanding that you are not to kill any of us and we won't kill you. My name is Demetri and I will be glad to help you in any way that I can along with my friends." Demetri said.

"Thank you Demetri." I said shaking his hand not that I really wanted to and by the looks of it he didn't want to shake my hand either.

Garrett and Bella made their way over to us at that time so I introduced them.

"Demetri this is my mate Isabella and our friend Garrett. Garrett, Isabella this is Demetri." I said.

Just then Demetri's phone rang he excused himself to answer it.

I couldn't understand it because they were speaking Serbian by the sounds of his voice and some of the words I had heard before including my name. He hung up after talking to whoever was on the other end after a few minutes.

"It seems that your story checks out the world think of you as dead along with your mate here. There was no mention of you Garrett. What is your part in all this?" Demetri asked.

"I found them just as you had before I found out that the Major and his mate were 'dead'. I actually received the call from his brother Peter." Garrett answered truthfully.

"Yes it seems as he has been spreading the world. I was also informed by Peter that you were 'dead'. How he got my number I will never know. He even had a strange message for anyone seeking asylum from me. He said 'Hide for three months and I will find you after that'. I will take that to believe that he will be following in three months." Demetri asked that last bit.

"Yes he will be but you are to make it very hard to find us when he comes looking for us." I said. Still in the Major's voice.

"I'm helping you evade everyone so why should I make it easy for your family to find you." Demetri said.

"The only way to tell if they are a Whitlock will be to look for a tattoo on their body. So if possible get them to show it to you when they start to come looking. Most of them have them on their backs a select few have them on their chests." I said.

"I will be sure to check before I give away a vague location anyway. I have ways of telling if people are lying to me or not. Just like I know there is more to your story then just seeking asylum from me is not the only reason for you to come to me. Isabella I can even get through your shields so you shouldn't hide from me. Just wait until we are in a private cabin for that though because there are spies everywhere these days. Most of my friends are going to give me hell for working with vampires but they can't stay anything about it because it's forbidden to even talk about it without them hurting themselves. We were actually taking bets to see if you were in fact working for the Volturi when you made yourself known that you wanted to talk to me." Demetri said to us.

Once we found a cabin for us to stay on in the train Demetri pulled all the blinds down so we didn't have to hide who we were from him anymore. Bella took her shield off the three of us and Demetri gasped seeing all of us in our rightful forms.

"I now know who you are so you won't be able to hide back under your shield from me again even when you are hidden from others sight I will still be able to see your true forms. I will not tell anyone what you look like nor will anyone be able to get it out of me." Demetri said. "I will hide you not far from my home but far enough away so that you don't upset all the other wolves that live in the area.

You won't have to hide your true vampire selves Major and Garrett. You are free to walk around as vampires but only do so under Isabella's shield. I cannot guarantee that everyone will keep that Major Whitlock is under my protection a secret long. We will have to come up with new names for you if you are to live with my extended family. Major Whitlock you will now by known as Jason, Garrett you will be known as Garry and Isabella we have to change your name completely so you will now be known as Annabelle or Anna for short. Don't use your real names under any circumstances from here on out there are dire consequences for you if you do because if the Volturi find out that you are here they will not only kill you all but they will kill anyone that has come into contact with you here in Russia or my home town."

"What about others that have the same ability as you do? What if they see our true forms?" Bella asked.

"No one has the same abilities as I. I was supposed to be turned into a vampire not long after I was bitten by a real werewolf. I will tell you the story some other time. I already know everything there is to know about the three of you. It's a shame that young Edward was killed before he had the chance to redeem himself. I wonder how the afterlife is treating one like him will he come back or will he spend all his time believing that he doesn't have a soul." Demetri said. "It seems as if your memories have been tramped with at one stage in your lives. It wasn't by Jasper's friend Ryan no this is a total wipe from the time you left the Cullen family in that clearing until the time you left your family after Bella came out of her coma like state. But what happened in that time is your own unless you would like to share it with me. I can imagine you're wondering how I know that there is some time missing it's simple Isabella here has changed a lot over I'm thinking nearly a year since you left everybody in Forks, Washington behind?" Demetri said.

"Yes it must be close to a year now I'm not very good with the time line to be exact but I was nearly nineteen when we left and now I'll be twenty in a few months." Bella said.

Sometime over the next few minutes Bella put Garrett and I to sleep again. I couldn't really hear what Demetri and Bella were talking about so I didn't really pay attention to what was going on around me I knew that Demetri would look after us but I didn't really get why I should trust him it was just a feeling that I got off him even if I couldn't really feel him to begin with.

After being on the train for who knows how long Bella woke Garrett and me up and told us that we really needed to get moving if we wanted to beat the sun to get to our new place of residence. Once we were all off the train it was nearing daybreak and I knew no matter what she said I could feel that she was getting drained and I don't think she has had much sleep I mean she just came out of a coma after being in it for two months and she should be getting some sleep not trying to do whatever she is trying to do.

"You will be living with me for the first few days until we get a house built for you. Not everybody will be very accommodating to you when they find out what you are but they will not touch you under my protection. If they do cause you any trouble then I will deal with them." Demetri said quietly I'm assuming that he didn't want to wake anybody up.

"My house is at the centre of town so you will be within walking distance of anything. Hopefully we won't run into any trouble but you shouldn't with me. With you Garry and Jason we will bring you your food so you don't get people on the wrong side, because if they see you drinking from someone that doesn't deserve it then I won't even be able to help you. Hopefully we won't have any troubles with anyone." Demetri said once we got nearer to more people around.

He showed us around his house and told us what rooms we can and can't go into. Like his bedroom and his families rooms were off limits to us we would all be sharing the basement of the house as it was the only room big enough for the three of us and Bella had obviously told Demetri that we would like to live underground. When I looked around you would think that we were living back with the family because it looked just like the one we had just left in the States. I know for a fact that Demetri and his family and friends could not have heard from Bella or me to decorate the room exactly like we had it back there because that's exactly what it was like.

"Annabelle how did they get it to look as if it is back at the house in the States?" I asked her.

"I would have no idea. It looks exactly the same. I was out of it for a few months and you didn't even know that we were coming here until I woke up. You didn't tell anyone where we were going after I woke up did you?" She asked me.

"I have been with you this whole time I don't even have my phone on me anymore." I told her.

"I'll ask Demetri when he comes down later. They even have all the books that we like Jason." Bella said. "How am I going to remember what I am supposed to call you when we are out of the house? I am going to be so confused. I'm going to go to sleep for a while I've been up for a long time."

"J what did you guys mean this is exactly what the house in the States looks like?" Garrett asked.

"Well G, that is exactly what we are saying this is exactly what our wing of the house looks like at the house in the States. Down to the smallest detail." I said to him. Not long after Demetri came down.

"How do you like your accommodations? My wife made this place about a month ago she said that someone would need our pit so we got started on this place exactly how she told us to do it." Demetri said when he saw that we were still awake.

"Demetri did you say that your wife made this place from a dream?" I asked. "Because this is exactly like how the place in the States looks right down to the smallest detail. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn that I was at home in this place."

"Yes she dreamed this place up. I had no idea how she did it even it's like someone took over her body and told us exactly how to do it. It was quite funny watching all my friends getting bossed around." Demetri said. "I wonder how she knew what your house looked like."

"I was wondering that myself." I said.

"Even has some stuff for me in here J, I wasn't even with you a month ago I just found you not long before you guys decided that you would come here." Garrett said. "This is too freaky. J man your girl is freaky if she is doing this."

"I know what you mean there G. How in the world does she do it? She said that she couldn't even hear us when we were making plans and it was around the time that you wife made this place that we actually started to do something serious about getting away from everybody." I said shaking my head.

"Don't count her out like I know you are doing she will make a great vampire when she is turned. I for one cannot wait to meet her in her vampire form." Demetri said. "Oh the reason I came down here is because I have a system set up with the community around here, you will start getting blood later today because that is the earliest that we can get it for you."

"We'll be alright for now. We feed just before we left the States and we should be right for at least another day." Garrett said to him.

"What about if we collect the blood and store it correctly could you reheat it? Would it make any difference?" Demetri asked.

"That is how we were living in the States well that's how I was feeding anyway. My sister Rose is a trained doctor and knows all about this kind of stuff so she took care of all that. Do you have someone that can take the blood safely and store it correctly?" I said.

"Yes we have actually tried it once before when we had a vampire stay in this house once before. That is kept a secret though so please don't tell anyone around here." Demetri said. "I should tell you until we know that we can trust you we will send you your blood down this tube in canisters. Just so that the people get use to the fact that we have vampires in the area. Full moons are going to be a problem. We have to make sure that you three don't come out when we have full moons because this use to be where we housed all the werewolves. On the other side of this wall we had to extend the pit into the next house's basement as well and it's going to be hard with the smell right next door."

After talking for a few more minutes he went back upstairs and Garrett and I just sat around watching the TV that had been installed for us but neither of us could understand a word they were saying. We eventually found some channels that had some English language programs on where you could learn the language so we watched them for a few hours so we could at least watch TV in the language instead of making up our own stuff to what was going on in the programs we were watching.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello people long time no update, huh? Well here's a short one for you. ****Plus I wanted to have something printed on my Twilight Birthday. **

**I have been very busy over the last few months since I last updated. I have had some computer trouble as well as getting a brand new laptop that I am still getting use to.**

**Hoping to get a new chapter out soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We had been in the village with Demetri and his tribe of wolves for a year and a half before any trouble happened. We all worked on my shield to protect not only the vampires but the wolves as well. I found out my shield can stop just about anything now and I don't really have to concentrate on it anymore with all the venom that Jasper had thought that he could get into my system without me knowing. In the beginning of me working on my shield I was having trouble grasping at what to do so Jasper thought he would be sneaky and try and make me stronger by feeding me venom in small amounts and it worked for a time and then I got addicted to it when he stopped so now I have to have more venom with anything that I eat or drink. I haven't had a vision of when Jasper will turn me because he hasn't had time to think about when he is going to turn me. All my powers have been getting stronger since I started taking in the venom.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder what's going to happen to Bella now she's slowly getting venom introduced into her?<strong>

**I may have to stop reading Harry Potter stories to find out what happens next.**


End file.
